


Memories will stay

by Asnazu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, ich-form
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 38,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asnazu/pseuds/Asnazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Většina z nás zná příběh Pobertů, ale co když je tu ještě něco co nevíte? Každý alespoň jednou slyšel o šarmantním Siriusovi, neodbytném chytači Jamesovi, přátelském Remusovi, který má menší chlupatý problém, zrádci Petrovi a laskavé Lily. Ale kdo z vás slyšel o Belle? Nechte si stejně jako Harry Siriusem vyprávět o jeho mládí a poznejte jejich dobrodružství plná zábavy, přátelství, lásky ale i bolesti a smutku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vyprávěj

Na chvíli jsem se vypařil z toho mumraje, který vládl v obyvatelnějších prostorách domu a začal prozkoumávat patra, kde jsem ještě nebyl. Až úplně nahoře, na posledním odpočívadle, jsem uviděl na dveřích tabulku s nápisem  _"Sirius"_. Drze jsem otevřel dveře a nakoukl do kmotrova pokoje. Byla to vcelku prostorná místnost, která působila dojmem někdejší velkoleposti, stejně jako celý dům. Jen Sirius se rozhodl dát najevo svou odlišnost od zbytku rodiny, tmavozelené tapety a závěsy kolem velké postele, na které jediné bylo znát, že tu někdo žije, přebarvil do tmavoruda. Rudé a zlaté záštity s nebelvírským lvem zdobily stěny, spolu s vybledlými plakáty motorek. Na stole se povalovalo pár pergamenů, zlámaných brků a lahvička dávno vyschlého inkoustu a v rohu ležela ladem kupa starých učebnic. Naproti posteli visela na stěně zarámovaná fotografie čtyř bradavických studentů, kteří se od srdce smáli nějakému dávno zapomenutému vtipu. Pohledný, černovlasý Sirius s potutelným úsměvěm držel kolem ramen brýlatého nebelvírského chytače, který se zplna hrdla smál. Po Jamesově pravici stál štastně se usmívající Remus, a po Siriusově levici z fotografie mával malý Peter Petigrew. Díval jsem se na tu fotografii, hlavně na svého otce a jeho nejlepšího přítele a věděl jsem, že tehdy byli šťastní, tehdy ještě nevěděli, co přijde.

"Pamatuju se, když jsme to fotili," ozval se za mnou hlas, prudce jsem se otočil a uviděl Siriuse jak se ležérně opírá o futra dveří. "Byli jsme v sedmém ročníku. Byli jsme mladí, do zkoušek bylo ještě daleko, zrovna jsme vyhráli famfrpálový zápas nad Zmijozelem a já a James jsme měli po školním trestu." usmál se při vzpomínce na dávný pobertovský žertík a v očích mu zaplály plamínky rebelství. "Pár dní na to James požádal Lily o ruku, byli jsme obklopeni přáteli, láskou a byli jsme šťastní." Během mluvení přešel ke mě a vzal mě kolem ramen, chvíli díval na fotografii a pak znovu promluvil. "Jenže to je všechno pryč, Voldemort nám to všechno vzal a zbyly jen vzpomínky."

"Ty alespoň nějaké máš," postěžoval jsem si.

"Ano, mám, ale nejsou vždy růžové." řekl a připoměl mi tak těch dvanáct let strávených v Azkabanu. Nechtěl jsem ho přivádět na takové myšlenky a tak jsem změnil téma.

"Takže právě se dívám na postrach profesorů a noční můru McGonagallové - na Poberty." Sirius se zasmál.

"Tak to jsem slyšel naposled ve škole, ale nejsme tu kompletní. Chybí tu Krásnoočka a Bystrouška, které to fotily."

"Kdo to byl?" vypálil jsem okamžitě, protože jsem neměl nejmenší tušení o kom mluví.

"Počkej, někde tu budu mít fotku..." zabručel a začal se přehrabovat v šuplíku. Za chvíli mi strčil pod nos fotku dvou dívek v bradavických hábitech, sedících na nízké zídce. Ta menší byla drobná rusovláska se zelenýma očima, stejnými jako jsou ty moje a ta druhá, která ji držela kolem ramen, byla pohledná hnědovláska s šedýma očima a velkým upřímným úsměvem.

"Tohle je Krásnoočka," ukázal na rusovlásku," neptej se mě proč Krásnoočka. Bude to mít spojitost s tím v co se měnila a navíc to vymyslel James. Tím je to asi jasný, a tohle je Bystrouška." ukázal na hnědovlásku.

"Pověz mi o ní."

"Isabella Scarrperová, mezi přáteli Bella nebo Bystrouška, byla impulsivní, průbojná, ale přátelská a sympatická dívka plná elánu. Sršela vtipem a dobrou náladou. Byla to nejlepší kamarádka tvé matky a spolu s ní nejlepší studentka v ročníku. Skvělá čarodějka a nejlepší střelkyně jakou kdy nebelvírské famfrpálové mužstvo mělo..." Zahleděl se do fotografie.

"Ty jsi ji miloval!" vyhrkl jsem. Podíval se na mě a v jeho bouřkových očích jsem za závojem bolesti a smutku zahlédl záblesk zamilovanosti.

"Ano, miloval jsem ji. Přibližně od druhého ročníku jsem do ní byl blázen a stále jsem," připustil.

"Tak proč už jí dávno neříkají 'paní Blacková' a po domě vám nepobíhá spousta dětí?" nechápal jsem. Můj kmotr se s bolesným výrazem podíval z okna a hodnou chvíli nic neřekl.

"Siriusi, jsi v pořádku?" Trhnul hlavou.

"Jo, jo, jasně, že jsem. Je to dlouhý příběh, mohl bych ti ho vyprávět. Ale tebe by asi nebavil."

"Ani nápad. Vyprávěj!" řekl jsem nadšeně a plácnul sebou na jeho postel. Sedl si na proti mě a oči mu zazářily. S těmi jasnými jiskřičkami v očích, jsem v něm znovu viděl toho rozpustilého, sedmnáctiletého kluka z fotografie. Začal vyprávět.

"Jak to teda bylo? Příběh šesti přátel a šesti zvířat - psa, jelena, krysy, vlkodlaka, motýla a vlčice - začal nějak takhle..."


	2. Nejsem jako oni...

Byl jsem na nádraží 9 a 3/4, seděl na svém kufru a pozoroval nablýskanou, červenou, bradavickou lokomotivu, která vyfukovala bělostnou páru na přeplněný perón. Byla tu spousta rodičů, kteří přišli vyprovodit své děti a tak bylo co pozorovat a taky co závidět. Proč zrovna já jsem se musel tak blbě narodit? Všichni ostatní vypadají tak šťastně. Třeba ten brýlatý, tmavovlasý kluk, kterému trčely vlasy všemi světovými směry. Zapáleně s otcem probíral poslední famfrpálový zápas a po boku mu stála matka, která se mile usmívala. O kousek dál stála drobná rusovláska a právě se objímala se svými mírně překvapenými, ale nadšenými rodiči. Nebo ta malá brunetka, co stojí jen tři metry ode mě a něco vypravuje svým rodičům a sestře a mává přitom energicky rukama. Kam jsem se podíval, tam se po prázdninách vítali přátelé a páry a studenti se loučili s rodiči. Bylo to samé: "Čauky, jak ses měla?", "Ahoj, lásko.", "Dávej na sebe pozor.", "Starej se o sovu." a "Hodně piš." Všichni byli prostě  _normální_. Pak jsem se podíval za sebe na svou rodinu a zase se znechuceně odvrátil. Můj otec a matka se s pohrdavými a arogantními výrazy bavili s tetou a strýcem, kteří se tvářili úplně stejně. Moje šílená sestřenka Belatrix krčila nos nad většinou kolemdoucích a na všechny házela arogantní a povýšené pohledy. Její sestra Narcisa nebyla o moc lepší, když pohazovala svými blonďatými vlasy a tvářila se stejně pohrdavě jako její rodiče. Jen moje třetí sestřenka, Andromeda, to měla v hlavě v pořádku. Znovu jsem pozoroval tu brunetku, nemohl jsem od ní odtrhout oči. Zachytila můj pohled, usmála se na mě a pak znovu pohodila závojem mahagonových vlasů a dál plynulou španělštinou mluvila s otcem a po chvíli, když se otočila k sestře, šeptala jí něco francouzsky.

"Ahoj Sirie, můžu si k tobě sednout," vytrhla mě z přemýšlení moje sestřenka.

"Jasně, Andie, sedni si," řekl jsem a posunul se. "Je to příšerný, viď?" trhl jsem nenápadně hlavou k našim rodinám. Chvíli je pozorovala a pak jen protočila oči.

"To teda jo." Víc říkat nemusela, věděl jsem, že je nenávidí stejně jako já. Všechny jsem je nenáviděl, kvůli té jejich mánii pro čistou krev a jejich povýšenosti a arogantnosti. Už jen to jméno mě děsilo, nechtěl jsem být Black, nechtěl jsem patřit do téhle rodiny. Konečně zapískal průvodčí, za pět minut se odjíždělo. Všude se začalo ozývat rychlé loučení a poslední uspěchané rady.

"Uvidíme se v Bradavicích," řekl jsem Andromedě, popadl jsem svůj kufr a bez jediného slova vyrazil ke dveřím. Přede mnou s námahou strkal do vlaku svůj kufr ten brýlatý kluk, kterého jsem pozoroval. Pomohl jsem mu a pak s jeho pomocí vyhodil taky svůj kufr do vlaku, najednou se za mnou ozval dívčí hlas.

"Promiň, pomohl by si mi?" Byla to ta brunetka, kterou jsem taky sledoval a která byla mimochodem moc hezká.

"No jasně," řekl jsem a vytáhl jsem jí kufr do vlaku.

"Díky," zářivě se usmála, "Nevím, co všechno s sebou táhnu. Mimochodem jsem Bella."

"Já Sirius," potřásl jsem jí rukou. "Moc mě-"

"Jo, jasně moc tě těší. Ale, co kdyby jsme si radši šli najít nějaké kupé, než budou všechna plná?" přerušil nás brýlatý kluk. Podívali jsme se po sobě a se zmateným úsměvem vyrazili za ním, když se aktivně vydal chodbičkou.

"Víš jak se ten chytrolín jmenuje?" zeptala se mě na půl úst Bella.

"Nemám nejm -"

"Jsem James," zahlaholil přes rameno. "Tady je volné kupé a já sedím u okna." Než jsme se stačili pohnout už otevřel dveře a rozvalil se na sedadle u okna. Za pár vteřin, když zjistil, že ještě pořád stojíme na chodbě, vystrčil střapatou hlavu z kupé.

"To chcete písemně, že si máte jít sednout?" Rozesmáli jsem se a vlezli do kupé.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ty Jamesi, jak se jmenuješ? Tvůj táta je mi povědomý," nadhodila Bella po chvíli.

"Potter. James Potter."

"Jasně Potter, můj táta hrával s tím tvým ve školním mužstvu. Scarrperová," dodala na vysvětlenou.

"No jo, vyprávěl mi o něm, chytač, viď?" Přikývla. Pak se pohledy obou stočily ke mě. A jéé, tak to vypadá, že jsem skončil. Teď přišla řada na moje jméno a já si můžu jít hodit mašli.

"A ty Siriusi? Jak se jmenuješ?"

"Na tom přece nezáleží," zabručel jsem a uhnul pohledem.

"Tak strašný to bejt nemůže," zasmál se James.

"Věř mi, může," zašklebil jsem se. Jednou budu muset s pravdou ven, tak proč ne teď?

"Sirius Black," vymáčkl jsem ze sebe po chvíli a čekl na reakci.

"Ten Black?" ujistil se James s pokrčeným obočím, přikývl jsem. Bella na mě vrhla soucitný pohled a stiskla mi ruku.

"Tak to tě lituju," Jamese to ovšem vzalo víc, chvíli na mě koukal a pak řekl:

"No tak to sorry."

"Mám vypadnout, co?" usoudil jsem podle jeho výrazu. Zkroušeně jsem se zvedl a začal se balit.

"Měl by si vědět, že nejsem jako můj fotr."

"Ale jsi Black. To je dost samo o sobě." Už jsem byl jednou nohou ze dveří, když se ozval znovu.

"Počkej!" otočil jsem se. "Jen... zdál ses normální, tak...zase si sedni a omlouvám se." Potřásl jsem mu nabízenou rukou a zakřenil se.

"Tak takhle už se nikdy neškleb, nebo z toho budu mít noční můry a budu litovat toho, že jsem to řekl."

"Ty -" se smíchem jsem se rozmáchl a James stejně vysmátý stihl uskočit. Svalil se na sedadlo a zrovna, když jsem na něj vrhl a začal se s ním prát, se objevila ve dveřích rusovláska z nástupiště.

"Ahoj, máte tu volno?" Bella odhodila knížku  _Famfrpál v průběhu věků_  a s úsměvem odpověděla:

"Samozřejmě, že máme, sedni si k nám. Jsem Bella. Bella Scarrperová."

"Lily Evansová," odvětila a usadila se. Mírně zmateně a nervózně koukala na mě a Jamese, jak se pereme.

"Jo, promiň, tamhleta třeštidla jsou James Potter,"

"Zde!" vykřikl James a zasalutoval.

"a Sirius Black."

"Potěšení na mé straně," na chvíli jsem do Jamese přestal štouchat a uklonil se. To jsem, ale neměl dělat, James toho využil a dost bolestivě mě nakopl. Což o to kopanec do zadku tolik nebolel, ale fakt, že jsem si dal hlavou o zeď, už trochu jo.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Když kolem poledne přijela paní s vozíkem už bylo naše kupé plně obsazeno, přidali se k nám ještě dva kluci, vytáhlý Remus Lupin a mrňavý Peter Petigrew. Povídali jsme si o všem možném - o famfrpálu, o knížkách, o našich rodinách, o tom, co nás baví a vcelku jsme se za tu celodenní jízdu vlakem spřátelili. Občas jsem preventivně propleskl Jamese a Lily se na nás vždycky tak zvláštně dívala. Já s Jamesem jsme hráli Řachtavého Petra, Bella si něco špitala s Lily, Remus si četl knížku a Petr se cpal, když se z rozhlasu ozvalo.

"Za deset minut jsme na nádraží. Kufry a domácí zvířata nechte ve vlaku."

"Páni, už jsme tady, měli by jsme se převléct," vyhrkla Bella a začala z kufru vytahovat svoji uniformu. Lily ji hned napodobila.

"Tak my počkáme venku," oznámil Remus a začal nás vyhazovat z kupé. Netrvalo dlouho a holky vylezly ven a uvolnily kupé, aby jsme se mohli převléct i my. Když jsme si dobalovali poslední osobní věci, vlak začal zpomalovat, vjel do ztemnělého nádraží a s pískáním zastavil. Na perón se vyvalila pára a v chodbičkách začalo být rušno.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naskládali jsme se do lodiček a před námi se začal ze ty vynořovat bradavický hrad se všemi věžemi a hláskami. S Jamesem jsem se zase kvůli něčemu pošťuchovali a loďka se nebezpečně klátila.

"Mohli by jste toho nechat?" zeptal se nás úplně zelený Remus, který křečovitě svíral okraje loďky.

"Ale, Reme. Neříkej, že je ti špatně," opáčil jsem, ale přestal jsem do Jamese šťouchat.

"Vůbec ne," pronesl ironicky a zase se otočil dopředu.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stál jsem v řadě s ostatními prváky a čekal na zařazení. Moudrý kloubouk dozpíval a profesorka McGonagallová začala vyvolávat jména.

"Black Sirius," zaznělo první jméno. Vystoupil jsem z řady a sedl si na stoličku, klobouk mi spadl přes oči a promluvil ke mě.

"Ale další Black. Tady to bude rychlé."

"Ne, prosím ne Zmijozel. Kamkoliv jinam, ale ne tam."

"Nechceš do Zmijozelu? Pročpak?"

"Nejsem jako oni. Kromě jména s nimi nemám nic společného."

"Máte toho společného víc než bys řekl - ctižádost, sebevědomí a vzhled. Ale máš pravdu, hodně se lišíš. Jsi statečný, jdeš za tím, co je správné, ne za tím, co je snadné nebo očekávané. Ale ve Zmijozelu by si mohl rozvinout svoje schopnosti."

"Ty přece můžu rozvinout i jinde."

"Vidím, že jsi i chytrý a neústupný. A našel sis zajímavé přátele. Dobře, ať je po tvém. Ale nebude to snadné."

"To já vím, ale je to moje přesvědčení a naštvu tím rodiče. Tak proč do toho nejít," usmál jsem se v duchu.

"Dobře, bude to NEBELVÍR!" poslední slovo vykřikl nahlas a já si s úsměvem sundal kloubouk. Od zmijozelského stolu se ozval výkřik.

"Cože?" vyjekla Belatrix, vymrštila se z lavice a s výrazem čirého překvapení a znechucení mě pozorovala. Zamával jsem jí a vyrazil k nebelvírskému stolu, celou dobu jsem cítil na zádech její vražedný pohled. Velkou síní se rozléhal šepot, tohle se tu ještě nestalo. Usedl jsem na lavici a jeden páťák mě poplácal obdivně po zádech.

"Tak tebe bych tu nečekal."

"Jo, je to paráda, co? Porušovat tradice," zasmál jsem se a sledoval jak pokračuje Zařazování. Všichni mí noví přátelé se také dostali do Nebelvíru a když začala hostina, James řekl něco, co jsem nečekal.

"Měl jsi pravdu, nejsi jako oni. Kdyby si byl, seděl by si na druhé straně místnosti. Ještě jednou promiň."

"Už o tom nemluvme," zahuhlal jsem s pusou plnou kuřete a natáhl se pro další brambory.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vycházeli jsme ze síně a chystali se do společenky, když se za mnou ozval nenáviděný, chladný, vysoký hlas mé sestřenice Belatrix.

"Jsi hanbou celého našeho rodu," rozneslo se Vstupní halou.

"Jestli to bereš ze svého pokřiveného, aristokratického pohledu pak ano. A jsem na to hrdý." Všichni ztichli, utvořili kolem nás kruh a jen sledovali, co z toho bude.

"Počkej až se o tom dozví tvá matka."

"Jako by mi někdy záleželo na tom, co si myslí," odsekl jsem jí.

"Jsem zvědavá, co řekne na to až zjistí s kým se přátelíš." Otočil jsem se na své přátele, kteří stáli u paty schodiště. "Krvezrádci a mudlovští šmejdi. Klesl jsi hluboko, bratránku."

"Už nikdy jim tak neříkej," zasyčel jsem, "a navíc ti do toho s kým se přátelím nic není. Já se ti taky nepletu do tvých přátel Smrtijedů." Přistoupila ke mě, zúžily se jí oči a vytyčila se do výšky.

"Poslyš ty zmetku. Jsi nějaký drzý," sykla vražedně.

"To já už od narození." Někdo v davu se zasmál. "Drahá sestřenko, možná sis toho ještě nevšimla, ale já nejsem a nikdy nebudu jako vy. Prostě se s tím smiř a ukončeme to představení. A teď mě omluv, čekají na mě přátelé a společenská místnost v rudozlatých barvách." Otočil jsem se k ní zády a bez dalšího slova vyrazil ke schodům. Prošel jsem kolem překvapených havraspárských a začal stoupat po mramorových schodech, James mě doběhl, poplácal po zádech a s širokým usměvem řekl.

"Tak to jsem nečekal. Po tomhle už stoprocentě vím, že z nás dvou budou velmi dobří přátelé."

Vděčně jsem se usmál. Konečně někdo, kdo se se mnou bude přátelit, i přesto do jaké rodiny jsem se narodil.

"Slyšela jsi ho Cissy?" zeptala se černovláska a v jejím hlase byla znát uraženost.

"Slyšela," přikývla blondýnka a postavila se vedle sestry se založenýma rukama.

"Však ty si to ještě odskáčeš, chlapečku," zasyčela Bellarix.


	3. Neobvyklé překvapení

Byli jsme zvláštní parta. James a Bella byli posedlí famfrpálem, jak by taky mohli nebýt, když v tom díky svým otců vyrůstali. James se stal nejlepším chytačem za posledních několik let a Bella zářila na postu střelkyně. Lily a Remus byli zaujatí knihami. Byli nejchytřejší z celého ročníku, měli nejlepší úkoly a nová kouzla zvládali jako první, učitelé je milovali. Remus přesto nezkazil žádnou legraci a často byl přítomen u našich žertíků, oproti tomu Lily nedokázala porušovat školní řád. Proto se většinou našich žertíků neúčastnila, bylo to lepší pro ni i pro nás. Nikdy by na nás sice nešla žalovat, ale umírala hrůzou, že nás někdo nachytá nebo se něco stane. Oproti tomu Bella byla pro každou srandu a stejně jako v Jamesovi jsem v ní brzo našel spojenkyni. Učení nám sice šlo, ale učitelé nás neměli dvakrát v oblibě, když neutichající smích tří studentů ze zadní lavice rušil jejich výklad. Petr nebyl tak dobrý student, hodně věcí mu docházelo později, ale byl to fajn kluk a patřil k nám. Mezi tím vším - přátelstvím, probdělými nocmi, studiem, famfrpálovými zápasy, oslavami, společnýmy víkendy a pošťuchováním - jsem cítil, že se něco změnilo.

Zamiloval jsem se do Belly. Cosi se ve mě zvrtlo a já ji přestal vidět jen jako svoji kamarádku a spojenkyni nebo jen jako nejlepší kamarádku holky, do které byl zblázněný můj kamarád. Byla pro mě víc. Roky letěly a my rostli a měnili se. Parta, která se kdysi zdála být nerozlučná se rozdělila na dvě části - na Poberty a Bellu s Lily. Možná to bylo kvůli Jamesovi, který začal zvát Lily na rande a jí to otravovalo, nebo prostě jen proto, že jsme přišli do puberty a o druhé pohlaví jsme se zajímali jako o partnery a ne jako o kamarády.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Podívej, Bell. Black už má zase novou přítelkyni, tentokrát je to Marinová," prohlásila pohoršeně Lily, když jednoho jarního dopoledne čekala se svojí kamarádkou před učebnou kouzelných formulí. Hnědovláska se ohlédla a uviděla Siriuse, který se ocumlával s mrňavou blondýnkou. S kamenným výrazem se otočila zpátky ke své kamarádce a jen v hluboko v jejích šedých očích bylo znát jak moc jí to bolí.

"Proč si vždycky vybere takovou slípku, která má v hlavě úplně vymeteno? To nevidí, že po něm jedou jen proto, že je hezký a pochází ze starého kouzelnického rodu?"

"Ty se divíš? Vždyť Black má taky vymeteno," pokrčila zrzka rameny a zase se vrátila ke svému domácímu úkolu. Bella ji, ale neposlouchala, přemýšlela o Siriusovi. Byl hezký a věděl to a taky byl chytrý. Tak proč si nenajde nějakou milou, chytrou holku, která nemá v hlavě jen piliny? Bolelo by ji to, ano, ale přála by jim to. Věděla, že ji nikdy nikam nepozve, protože stojí na opačných stranách barikády, ale tyhle pipky jsou pod jeho úroveň.

"Hej, Evansová. Půjdeš se mnou na rande?" vynořil se vedle nich najednou brýlatý kluk. Lily jen protočila oči a opáčila:

"Čemu ze slova NE, nerozumíš Pottere?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Když jsme vcházeli do učebny zachytil jsem Bellin pohled, hluboko v jejích nádherných očích jsem zahlédl zvláštní cuknutí, když uviděla moje prsty propletené s Beckyními. Já jsem fakt idiot, měl bych ji zkusit pozvat na rande. Jenže ona by se mnou nikam nešla, je pro mě nedosažitelná. Ona je prostě úplně jiná úroveň.

Teď jsem, ale musel spíš než svoje milostné záležitosti řešit Remusovy narozeniny. Myslím, že jsem se ještě nezmínil o Remusově "malém chlupatém problému". Jak jsme poději zjistili, náš nový přítel se pravidelně každý měsíc někam ztrácel. Když jsme se ho na to ptali, řekl nám, že jezdí za nemocnou matkou. Byli jsme malí a blbí a tak jsme se s tím vysvětlením spokojili. Jenže potom, bylo to na začátku čtvrťáku, nám to znova začalo vrtat hlavou a začali jsme se v tom šťourat. Nakonec jsme Rema tak vydeptali, že nám to prozradil.

 

_"Jsem vlkodlak," vymáčkl ze sebe potichu Remus a čekal, že se od něj jeho kamarádi odtáhnou, že se budou tvářit odmítavě. Ale překvapili ho, chvíli byli jejich tváře bez výrazu, jak jejich mozky zpracovávali ten fakt, ale pak vykulili oči._

_"Vlkodlak? Vážně?" zeptal jsem se ještě jednou, jestli jsem náhodou špatně neslyšel. Přikývl. "Páni. Hustý!" plácl jsem sebou zpátky na postel._

_"Vám to nevadí?" přejížděl pohledem udiveně po našich tvářích._

_"Ne, vůbec. Proč by mělo?" nechápal James._

_"No přece, protože bych vám mohl něco udělat. Protože jsem to, co jsem. Protože jsem -"_

_"Ale prosímtě, Reme," mávl jsem rukou, "Že máš navíc ocas a chlupy a že běháš po čtyřech nám vážně nevadí." Rozesmál jsem se. James na své posteli vybuchl nekontrolovatelným smíchem._

_"Ocas, chlupy..." řehtal se a plácal do kolen. "Teda, Sirie, to se ti povedlo." Remus se vzpamatoval z počátečního šoku a mrsknul po mě polštář._

Dlouho jsme přemýšleli, jak by jsme Removi mohli pomoct. A pak nás při jedné hodině přeměňování McGonagallová přivedla na úžasný nápad. Mohli by jsme se stát zvěromágy! Tak by jsme mohli být při jeho přeměně s ním a třeba by mu to pomohlo. Přečetli jsme o tom spoustu knížek a začali cvičit. Celý čtvrťák nám trvalo než jsme přišli na to jak se to správně dělá. A teď, v den Remusových patnáctých narozenin jsme mu to chtěli ukázat.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dneska mám narozeniny, teda nejsem z toho moc nadšený. Znamená to jen, že už desátým rokem žiju se svým prokletím. Doufám, že to kluci nebudou moc nafukovat. Otevřel jsem dveře do pokoje a zůstal ve dveřích stát jako přimrazený. Uprostřed pokoje stála tři zvířata - jelen s oříškově hnědou srstí a dvanáctičetným parožím, mohutný černý pes a na pelesti mojí postele trůnila krysa. Vlezl jsem do pokoje a zavřel dveře. Černý pes se ke mě rozeběhnul a radostně vrtěl ocasem, olízl mi ruku a já ho pohladil. Měl oči které mi někoho připomínaly, tuhle tmavou modř jsem už někde viděl. Mezitím ke mě přistoupil i jelen a drknul do mě parožím a krysa mi vylezla na rameno. Podíval jsem se na ně, cítil jsem, že je znám. Pak se zvířata zase vrátila do prostřed místnosti a najednou to nebyla zvířata, ale James, Sirius a Petr.

"Překvapení!" zakřičeli uniso.

"To koukáš, co?" poplácal mě Sirius po zádech.

"No to koukám," vypadlo ze mě po chvíli.


	4. Párty podle plánu, teda ne tak úplně

Jednoho sychravého podzimního večera v šestém ročníku jsem seděl s kluky ve společence a snažil se psát úkol. Moc mi to, ale nešlo, místo toho jsem pozoroval Bellu jak si povídá s Lily. Nebyli jsme kdovíjací kamarádi. Jo pozdravili jsme se, říkali jsme si křestním, já jí popřál hodně štěstí při famfrpálovém zápase a ona mi zase někdy pomohla s domácím úkolem, když měl Remus plné ruce práce s pomocí Petrovi. Ale jinak jsme žádný hlubší vztah neměli, což mě hodně mrzelo, protože jsem do ní byl tajně zamilovaný. Vzpomínal jsem na naše přátelství, když jsme byli ještě malé děti, chybělo mi to. Dříve s námi občas měla nějaký ten školní trest za nějaký ten žertík, ale pak jsme přišli do puberty a ona držel s Lily (což jsem naprosto chápal), která s námi nechtěla mít nic společného. Proto mě překvapilo, když přišla ke krbu, kde jsem seděl a zeptala se :  
"Siriusi, můžeš na chvíli?"  
"No jasně, to víš, že jo. Co potřebuješ?"  
"Nemyslela jsem si, že to někdy řeknu, ale zoufale potřebuju tvojí pomoc." Otočila se a vyšla ze společenky. Odhodil jsem učebnici lektvarů a vyrazil za ní.  
"Bello! Bell! Počkej!" Dostihl jsem ji v prázdné učebně. "Co se děje?" zeptal jsem se udýchaně.  
"Potřebuju vědět, co James cítí k Lily." Vyvalil jsem oči.  
"Jen tohle? Tak jo. James ji zbožňuje, už od té cesty vlakem v prvním ročníku. Vzdychá její jméno ze spaní, když nemluví o famfrpálu, mele o ní. Pěje ódy na její vlasy, smaragdové oči a já nevím, co všechno. Zpočátku to bylo na zcvoknutí, ale už jsem si zvyknul," zašklebil jsem se.  
"Dobře. To je dobře. Lily se totiž taky líbí."  
"Počkej, vždyť ona ho nenávidí. Pořád ho odmítá a častuje nadávkami jako tupec, pako a ignorant. To je projev lásky?" podivil jsem se.  
"Víš, ze začátku se jí líbil a pak ji začal otravovat s těmi pozváními na rande a její milostné vzdychání se změnilo na nadávky. Ale já vím, že vždycky, když si stěžuje jak je primitivní a hloupý, tak si přeje být s ním. Věř mi, jsem její nejlepší kamarádka, poznám to na ní. Jen mi pomoz je dát dohromady. Už se to nedá vydržet."  
"Máš pravdu je to na palici. Tak dobře, pomůžu ti. Mám nápad."  
"Poslouchám," naklonila se ke mě. Byla tak blízko. Ne Siriusi, teď se musíš soustředit na Dvanácteráka a Lily.  
"Teď v sobotu je zápas, že jo?" Přikývla. "Tak ho vyhrajte a ostatní už zařídí následná oslava. Co ty na to."  
"To by mohlo vyjít," souhlasila.  


 

"Lilian Evansová!" křikla jsem na ní už potřetí, "Ty na ten večírek půjdeš! Bude tam James."  
"Co je mi potom jestli tam bude Potter?" snažila se mě odbýt.  
"Hele, kočko, nehraj to na mě, já vím, že se ti líbí. Kdyby se ti nelíbil už dávno by si ho ignorovala."  
"A i kdyby. Proč bych tam měla jít?" Mám z půlky vyhráno, už se ptá PROČ by tam měla jít.  
"Podívej není na tom nic těžkýho. My jsme vyhráli zápas tak to půjdeme oslavit. Ty Jamese prostě pozdravíš a pogratuluješ mu. Třeba se dáte do řeči a zjistíš, že je to hrozně milej kluk a, že je do tebe blázen." Chvíli mě pozorovala a pak přikývla, zavýskla jsem. "A mohla by sis vzít tyhle zelený mini, ty vypadají úžasně."  


 

"Jamesi Pottere!" zakřičel jsem už snad po desátý a zabušil na dveře koupelny. "Okamžitě od tamtud vylez! Dole se rozjíždí párty a ty seš zavřenej v koupelně."  
"Nikam nejdu," ozval se zpoza zavřených dveří trucovitý hlas.  
"Sakra, brácho, právě si vyhrál famfrpál. Musíme to oslavit. A bude tam Lily," zkusil jsem ho vylákat.  
"A právě kvůli ní zůstanu tady."  
"A tancovat budeš asi s umyvadlem, ne? Okamžitě vylez nebo ty dveře vyrazím," zahrozil jsem a vytáhl hůlku, ale nemusel jsem ji použít. V zámku cvakl klíč a ve dveřích se objevil James v trenkách. Hodil jsem po něm džíny a využil toho, že vylezl.  
"Víš, co? Ty tam teď pěkně půjdeš, pozdravíš Lily a třeba z toho něco bude, a když ne tak si prostě užiješ oslavu jako vždycky."  
"Dobře, půjdu tam," svolil po chvíli, vítězoslavně jsem se usmál.  


 

Sešly jsme ze schodů, u okna jsem zahlédla kluky a tak jsem ještě rychle Lily zopakovala:  
"Tak hlavně se na něj mile usměj, pozdrav ho a říkej mu křestním. A neodmítej ho dřív než si trochu popovídáte."  


 

Stáli jsme u okna a sledovali jak ze schodů sestupují Bella a Lily. Lily měla rudé vlasy svázané v culíku a na sobě slušivé zelené minišaty. Mě ovšem více zajímala Bella. Měla na sobě červeno-hnědou kostkovanou sukni a bílé tričko s červenou korunkou a jinými ornamenty a černým nápisem  _I'm Princess_. Hnědé vlnité vlasy měla rozpuštěné a v nich stříbrnou sponku.  
"Ta je nádherná," řekl James.  
"Jo to je," přisvědčil jsem a dál zíral na Bellu. Málem už došly k nám, když jsem se vzpamatoval a ještě Jamesovi připomněl:  
"Pozdrav ji, říkej jí Lily a hlavně ji nezvi na rande. A všechno bude v pohodě."  
Došly jsme ke klukům.  
"Ahoj Siriusi, Ahoj Jamesi," pozdravila jsem je,  
"Ahoj," odpověděli uniso.  
"Ahoj, Lily," oslovil ji Sirius a dupl Jamesovi na nohu.  
"Auu, ty -" otočil se na něj, ale pak mu to došlo a řekl:  
"Ahoj, Lily."  
"Ahoj," pozdravila také a trochu se začervenala, "Jamesi gratuluju, byl to skvělý zápas."  
"Děkuju, to víš famfrpál, snažil jsem se to nezkazit." Mezitím jsme na sebe se Siriusem mrkali a rukama si dávali znamení, v tom si nás James všiml.  
"Co to blbnete?"  
"Ale, nic. Bello dáš si něco k pití?"  
"Samozřejmě, ráda," přitakala jsem, aby jsme se mohli vypařit a nechat je samotné. Když mi Sirius nabídl rámě a odváděl mě na druhou stranu místnosti, stačila jsem ještě zaslechnout jak James se smíchem říká:  
"To snad není pravda, oni se na nás domluvili."  
"Tak co to bude?"  
"Co máte?"  
"My máme všechno," nafoukl se pyšně.  
"Tak si dám třeba víno s colou."  
"Dobře, hned jsem zpátky." Otočila jsem se zpátky k parketu. James a Lily tacovali, oba se usmívali a o něčem si povídali. Zdá se, že se nám to přece jen povedlo, moc jim to spolu sluší. A když už jsem u toho, Siriusovi to dneska taky moc sluší - černé džíny, částečně rozepnutá košile a rozcuchané vlasy - zkrátka styl "před chvíli jsem vstával a doufám, že to není poznat" mu úžasně seděl.  
"Tady to je, princezno," ozval se za mnou.  
"Princezno? Proč princezno?" zeptala jsem se udiveně.  
"Máš to napsané na tričku," ukázal mi na prsa. Podívala jsem se a pak se rozesmála. Chvíli jsme stáli, popíjeli a sledovali Jamese s Lily.  
"Zatancuješ si?" zeptal se mě, když začali hrál  _Times of my life_ , moji oblíbenou.  
"Ráda," usmála jsem se. Došli jsme na parket a přidali se k houfu našich spolužáků.  
"Dneska ti to moc sluší," řekl Sirius.  
"Děkuju," usmála jsem se a sklopila oči, "taky vypadáš dobře." Když jsem oči zase zvedla byl najednou blíž, takhle zblízka byly jeho oči ještě krásnější. Přesně o tomhle momentu se mi zdává už pár let, můžou se sny opravdu stát skutečností? Přibližovali jsme se, z toho napětí mezi námi se mi dělalo mdlo, ale nával adrenalinu to jistil.

 

_"Yes I know whats on your mind. When you say:"Stay with me tonight.""_  neslo se nebelvírskou společenskou místností. Pod utlumenými světly tancovala spousta studentů, ve dveřích skrytých za obrazem Buclaté dámy právě mizel závoj rudých vlasů a na okraji parketu se líbal černovlasý školní Cassanova s hnědovlasou nebelvírskou střelkyní.

 

Ozvalo se tiché cvaknutí zavíraných dveří, pár okamžiků na to, jsem se pod váhou jeho těla zabořila hluboko do nadýchaných polštářů. Moje sukně a jeho košile už se dávno válely na zemi. Něžně mě hladil a celou dobu mě líbal. Jednou něžně, pak zase divoce plenil moje ústa a chvíli mi na rty dával polibky lehké jako motýlí křídla. Prsty jsem měla propletené v jeho havraních vlasech a natahovala se pro další polibky. Když mě líbal na krku, vydechla jsem. Zajel mi rukama pod tričko a to přistálo v prachu vedle postele. Když si začal rozepínat kalhoty zarazila jsem ho.  
"Ne, Siriusi, počkej," řekla jsem udýchaně a s rukama na jeho hrudi držela mezi námi jakýsi odstup. "Já na to ještě nejsem připravená. Promiň," zašeptala jsem a jen ve spodním prádle vyklouzla z postele. Postavila jsem k oknu, zadívala se na hvězdy a omotala si ruce kolem pasu.  
"Děkuju," ozvalo se z postele.  
"Za co? Za to, že jsem tě poslala do háje?" zeptala jsem se překvapeně.  
"Přesně za to. Čekal jsem na někoho jako jsi ty," ozvalo se zavrzání dřeva, jak se zvedl. Přešel ke mě, přehodil přese mě svoji košili a objal mě kolem pasu. "Čekal jsem na tebe," políbil mě na krk. Zpod řas mi vyklouzla slza.  
"Ty brečíš? Proč? Stalo se ti něco? Řekl jsem něco?"  
"Dívky často brečí a neví proč," zasmála jsem se. "Ale dneska to bude nejspíš štěstím."  
"Tak to se mi ulevilo," řekl a políbil mě. "Pojď do tepla, neboj nebudu na tebe nic zkoušet. Počkám na tebe," ujistil mě a donesl zpátky do postele. Zatáhl závěsy a vklouzl ke mě pod peřinu. Objal mě a dlouhé hodiny jsme si povídali, nakonec jsme ruku v ruce spokojeně usnuli.


	5. Tajné štěstí

Ráno jsem se vzbudila první, kolem pasu mě hřály Siriusovy paže a závěsy prosvítalo slunce. Vyklouzla jsem z jeho objetí, a podívala se na něj. Byl tak sladký, když spal, úplný andílek. Naškrábala jsem na papír vzkaz, políbila ho, sebrala si svoje věci a chystala se odejít, když jsem si všimla zelených šatů, které se válely vedle sousední postele. Nakoukla jsem za závěs a spatřila Jamese a Lily v objetí, usmála jsem se a potichu vyklouzla z pokoje.  
"Siriusi! Vstávej," třásl se mnou někdo, neochotně jsem otevřel oči a uviděl Remuse.  
"Co blbneš, kámo? Vždyť je neděle," zabručel jsem a polštářem si přikryl hlavu.  
"Právě proto a už je deset hodin a vy všichni tlučete špačky. To jste toho včera tolik vypili?" Zamručel jsem. Vypili? Cože? Jsem nějak mimo obraz. Ajo, oslava. Potom, ale, kde je Bella? Sedl jsem si a podíval se vedle sebe, na polštáři ležela úhledně složená moje košile a lísteček se slovy  _"Děkuju za krásnou noc."  
_ "To už jsi zase nějakou chudinku připravil o čest?" zahučel Remus, zatímco třásl s Petrem.  
"Nic ti do toho sice není, ale pro tvou informaci: včera nic nebylo. A víš, co Reme? Jsem šťastný jako ještě nikdy."   
"A která pak je ta odvážná, která odmítla Siriuse, lamače dívčích srdcí? Že bych jí poslal kytku."  
"...mám chuť zpívat," žvatlal jsem dál.   
"Proboha jen to ne, tolik jsem toho zase neřekl. Hlavně mě nemuč a vzbuď toho tajtrlíka támhle," mávl k Jamesově posteli.   
" _Ano, pane,_ " ušklíbl jsem se zatímco jsem se hrabal z postele a šel vzbudit Jamese. Rozhrnul jsem závěs a nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím. James tam neležel sám, společnost mu dělala Lily.   
"No to jsem zvědavej, co řekneš na tohle, Reme." Remus mi v mžiku stál za zády.   
"Tak konečně. Moc jim to spolu sluší," pronesl jen a zase se vrátil k Petrově posteli.   
"Takže on může a já ne?" urazil jsem se.   
"Siriusi, on ji miluje, tobě šlo vždycky jen o to jedno." Odfrkl jsem si. Vždycky ne.   
"Dvanácteráku, vzbuď se," zašeptal jsem Jamesovi do ucha. Jen se zavrtěl a spal dál. "Vstávat!" křikl jsem. Oba sebou trhli a zmatně se po mě podívali.   
"Siriusi, co to -" zakoktal James.   
"Přeju dobré ráno, hrdličky," opřel jsem se s úsměvem o sloupek postele.   
"Spíš poledne," zahuhlal Remus, který s úsilím strhával z Petra peřinu.   
"Ahoj," začervenala se Lily, "Já bych asi měla...Měla bych jít."   
"Neee," zaskučel James a odmítal ji pustit, "Nenechávej mě jim tu napospas."   
"Ne, vážně bych měla jít. Siriusi, mohl by ses otočit?"   
"Rozkaz kapitáne," zasalutoval jsem a otočil se. "Uvidíme se za chvíli dole," řekla ještě a pak rychle opustila pokoj.   
"Tak co brácho. Vyplatilo se jít na tu párty?" zeptal jsem se Jamese.   
"To víš, že vyplatilo. Já ji tak miluju. Ona je -"   
"Já vím úžasná, skvělá, dokonalá a já nevím, co všechno. Už to poslouchám šest let, kamaráde. Ve dne v noci," rýpl jsem si.   
"Ty!" křikl a hodil po mě polštářem, kterému jsem se hravě vyhnul, "A co ty? Ty ses probudil sám? To není možný." Mrsknul jsem po něm polštář zpátky.   
"Nebuď zvědavej, budeš brzo starej a Lily tě pak nebude chtít."   
"Kluci, nechte toho a pojďte mi radši pomoct."   
"Tak na tři," řekl jsem, všichni jsme trhli prostěradlem a Petr se skutálel na zem, kam dunivě dopadl.

 

Byla jsem v koupelně i přes tekoucí vodu jsem, ale zaslechla cvaknutí dveří a úlevné oddechnutí. Caroline, Marry a Denise byly už dávno ve společence a teď se vrátila i poslední obyvatelka našeho pokoje. Vyběhla jsem z koupelny.   
"Tak co Lily. Jaká byla noc? Vyspala ses dobře?" ptala jsem se provinilé zrzky.   
"Jo, jako vždycky, znáš to," uhýbala mi pohledem.   
"Tak kde jsi byla? S Jamesem?"   
"Co blázníš? To je přece naprosto vyloučený -" snažila se to zamluvit, ale já věděla svoje.   
"No ve svý posteli si stoprocentně nespala a včera jsem tě viděla odcházet s Jamesem. Já si umím dát jedna a jedna dohromady," ukázala jsem na ní kartáčkem.   
"Tak jo. Měla jsi pravdu, je úplně jinej. Byl tak milej a dalo se s ním mluvit úplně o všem," kecla si na stále ustlanou postel, "Ani jednou mě nepozval na rande, tancovali jsme a pak jsme se líbali no a pak jsem se probudila u Jamese v posteli. Teda spíš Sirius nás probudil," začervenala se.   
"Cože?" vyprskla jsem smíchy. "Děláš si srandu?" Zavrtěla hlavou a její tvář teď měla podobnou barvu jako její vlasy. "Povídej, přeháněj!"

 

Když jsme se všichni probrali a oblíkli, slezli jsme do společenky, postávali u vchodu a čekali na holky. Zanedlouho se k nám připojily, James okamžitě vystartoval a políbil Lily. Společenskou místností se rozlehl jásot. Některým lezlo na nervy jak se ti dva každý den hádali a někteří to brali jako naprosto samozřejmou součást dne. Dokonce jsem jednou slyšel nějaké sedmáky, jak se sázejí kdo povolí dřív, většina si myslela, že to dřív vzdá James. Taky jsem se k Belle nahnul, ale ona se odtáhla a šeptla  _"později"_. Chvíli jsme se procházeli po hradě a pak sešli do Velké síně na oběd. Naklonil jsem se k Belle a zašeptal:  
"Co to měl bejt?"  
"Nemusí o nás přece všichni hned vědět. Nikdo to zatím neví. Užijme si to spolu. Bez slidivých očí, posměšků Zmijozelských a tvojí rodiny a pomluv bradavických drben. Jen ty a já a romantická, tajemná zákoutí bradavického hradu," mrkla na mě.  
"Máš pravdu, jen my dva."  
"Co si to tam špitáte, vy dva?" zeptala se podezřívavě Lily.  
"Ale jen říkáme, jak vám to spolu sluší," zakřenila se Bella a nabrala si bramborovou kaši.

 

Odpoledne se udělalo hezky, tak jsme vyrazili ven. Sedli jsme si pod velký strom kousek od břehu černého jezera. Lily s Jamesem se objímali, Remus si četl knížku a Petr si pobrukoval nějakou melodii. Opřel jsem se o strom a vedle mě si sedla Bella.  
"Můžu se opřít? Nebude ti to vadit?" zeptala se a v šedých očích se jí zajiskřilo.  
"To víš, že ne," položila si hlavu na moje rameno. Chvíli jsem ji hladil po zádech a pak opatrně a nepozorovaně sjel rukou na její zadek. Rychle na mě pohlédla, jakoby vystrašeně, ale pak jsem ucítil její ruku v zadní kapse svých džínsů. Byli jsme spolu jako pár a nikdo neměl ani tušení.  
"Co chcete dělat po škole?" zeptala se Bella po chvíli sledování vln na jezeře.  
"Vždycky jsem chtěla dělat kouzelnické právo," odpověděla jí Lily.  
"Já bych chtěl učit," zvedl Remus oči od knihy.  
"Vážně?" užasla Bella.  
"Nikdy ses nezmínil," řekl jsem překvapeně.  
"Nikdy ses neptal," odvětil s úsměvem, "Ale je to hloupý, co?"  
"Ne, vůbec. Je to skvělý," řekla Bella, "Já jsem přemýšlela o bystrozorství nebo odeklínání u Gringotových a vy, kluci?"  
"My budeme bystrozorové, že jo Tichošlápku?" řekl bez váhání James,  
"To si piš," přitakal jsem a plácli jsme si.  
"A ty Petře?"  
"Já ještě přesně nevím, asi něco s bylinkářstvím," zamumlal.


	6. To ten den začíná

Probudil jsem se brzo ráno, chvíli jsem hleděl na rudá nebesa nad svojí hlavou a přemýšlel o tom, jak se mi za dva dny otočil celý svět o 180 stupňů. Včera to bylo tak krásné, bylo to jako kdyby se těch několik let, kdy jsme se nebavili prostě vypařilo, jako kdybychom navázali na to, kde jsme před takovou dobou skončili. Vzpomněli jsme si na to, co jsme jako menši vyváděli. Na tu cestu vlakem, na to jak jsme jednoho květnového dne já a James shodili Bellu a Lily do jezera, vzpomněli jsme si, jak jsme jednou ve druháku zamkli paní Norisovou v přístěnku na košťata. Usmál jsem se a rozhodl se vstát. Sešel jsem do společenky s tím, že zkusím dodělat ten domácí úkol na Lektvary.

Stáli jsme před učebnou Obrany proti černé magii. Lily řešila s Remusem nějakou zásadní a naprosto šokující nesrovnalost ve svém domácím úkolu a Petr ten svůj ještě narychlo dopisoval. James s Bellou se zase bavili o nějakém triku, který musejí určitě na dalším famfrpálovém tréninku vyzkoušet a já se krčil mezi nimi a doufal jsem, že v nejbližší době nezahlédnu hnědovlásku v havraspárském hábitu. Bohužel jsem ji zahlédl a ona viděla mě, takže to musím udělat teď.   
"Ahoj, Siriusi," snažila se mě políbit, ale odtáhl jsem se.   
"Víš Ell, měl bych ti něco říct. Vlastně ne, musím ti něco říct. Ale ne tady, pojď." Bella na mě povzbudivě mrkla, vzal jsem ji za ruku a odtáhl za roh, kde jsem ji strčil do jednoho z výklenků zakrytých závěsem.   
"Víš, ty...já...my," chtěl jsem začít, ale nevěděl jsem jak.   
"Ano?" přikývla nechápavě.   
"Už se... už se nemůžeme scházet."   
"Cože?" vyjekla.   
"Promiň, Ell. Je mi to líto, ale -" jak to říct? Jak jí říct, že jsem se konečně dal dohromady s holkou, kterou miluju už léta? "Ale potkal jsem někoho jinýho," hodil jsem nakonec osvědčenou větu z filmů.   
"Někoho jinýho?" prskla na mě. "A kdo je ta pipka se kterou ses vyspal, smím-li se zeptat?"   
"Zaprvé není to pipka, zadruhé jsem se s ní nevyspal a zatřetí ti neřeknu, jak se jmenuje. Je mi to líto, ale je konec." Otočil jsem se a chtěl odejít, když na mě křikla:   
"Siriusi Blacku, nemůžeš mě jen tak nechat!"   
"Promiň Ell, už s tebou nemůžu být, miluju jinou, prostě to tak je." Zopakoval jsem a rychle vyklouzl zpoza závěsu, takže jsem si nevšiml, že se jí oči zalily slzami. Vrátil jsem se k ostatním a Bella se potichu zeptala: "Jak to šlo?" Nuceně jsem se usmál.   
"Ani se neptej." Kolem právě s vražedným výrazem produpala Ell a mířila si to za svými kamarádkami.   
"Ouu," zaúpěla Bella.   
"Jo, ouu to úplně vystihuje."   
"Co se jí stalo?" zeptal se James, když kolem tak proletěla.   
"Rozešel jsem se s ní."   
"Aha. Už chápu ten vražedný výraz."

"Ellie, co se děje?" zeptala se vysoká blondýnka kamarádky.   
"Rozešel se se mnou, Mirando. Prostě se se mnou rozešel."   
"Cože? Black? Proč?"   
"Prý má někoho jinýho, prý: Promiň Ell, už s tebou nemůžu být, miluju jinou," prskala.   
"Koho? Řekl ti kdo to je?"   
"Ne, to mi neřekl. Já jsem tak..." Černovláska ji popadla z ramena a podívala se jí do očí.   
"Hele, Ell. Black je idiot a až zjistím, která to je, to se bude teprve divit."   
"Díky, Midie. Jsi kámoška." Nedělám to kvůli tobě, taky s ním mám nevyřízený účty, pomyslela si škodolibě Miranda a v očích se jí zlostně zablesklo.

Sedli jsme si s klukama do zadních lavic a holky seděly dvě řady pod náma. Sotva jsme dosedli, už James vytahoval kousek pergamenu a škrábal na něj vzkaz. Pak ho přeložil a krasopisně na něj nadepsal Lily a poslal ho dopředu. Za chvíli už Lily posílala lísteček zpátky, ani jsem nemusel koukat Jamesovi přes rameno, abych věděl, co tam je. Pochybuju, že James vůbec vnímal, co nám profesor vykládal o vlkodlacích, i když jak jsem si tak uvědomil. Tuhle látku klidně může vynechat, přece jenom s námi jeden sdílí ložnici a každý úplněk se s ním poflakujeme venku. Následující hodinu jsem se rozhodl poslat Belle taky nenápadně psaníčko. Povedlo se mi to, když nastal neobvyklý zmatek kvůli novému kouzlu, které se nás McGonagallová snažila naučit. Papírová vlaštovka nepozorovaně vzlétla ke stropu, párkrát zakroužila a pak ladně dopadla před Bellu. McGonagallová zrovna začala procházet mezi lavicemi a tak lístek rychle schovala do kapsy hábitu.   
"Pane McCartny! Okamžite tomu kotěti přičarujte zpátky ocas.,." obořila se na zmijozelského studenta.   
"Skvěle, slečno Blacková. Deset bodů pro Zmijozel." Potom se obrátila na nebelvírskou část místnosti.   
"Slečno Scarperrová, velmi dobře. U Vás slečno Evansová mohu říct jen výborně a nejinak je tomu u pana Lupina. Dohromady dvacet bodů pro Nebelvír. Pane Petigrewe, to se Vám tedy moc nepovedlo," řekla a ukázala na Petrovo morče, které hrálo všemi barvami.   
"Pane Pottere, hádám, že Vaším úmyslem nebylo, aby váš králík byl zelenomodrý, že?"   
"Ne, paní profesorko," zavrtěl hlavou James.   
"Tak to zkuste dát do pořádku, ano?"   
"Jistě."   
"Pane Blacku, řekla jsem, ať tomu kotěti změníte barvu srsti, ne ať ho přeměníte na leoparda." James zadržoval smích při pohledu na moje skrvnité kotě a musím uznat, že já taky. "Soustřeďte se a něco s tím udělejte." Přikývl jsem.

Seděla jsem s Lily na obědě, když jsem si sáhla do kapsy hábitu a našla jsem složený lístek. Chvíli jsem přemýšlela, kde jsem ho vzala a pak jsem si vzpomněla, že mi přistál coby vlaštovka na lavici při hodině přeměňování.   
"V osm čekám na astronomické věži," stálo tam a místo podpisu byla nakreslená hvězda. 


	7. Astronomická věž

Stál jsem u okna, sledoval tiché bradavické pozemky pod sebou, na které začala padat tma. Nad obzorem viselo ještě pár červánků a jezero hladké jako sklo, klidnou Vrbu Mlátičku a Zapovězený les ozařovaly stovky hvězd rýsujících se na tmavomodré večerní obloze. Zaslechl jsem kroky a otočil se. Stála tam, v kostkovaných pláťákách a červeném svetru s nebelvírským lvem.

Seděli jsme na dece a otevřeným oknem hleděli ven na černou oblohu posetou hvězdami.   
"Ta holka se kterou ses dneska rozešel..." ozvala se najednou Bella.   
"Elis?" Přikývla.   
"Dost ji to vzalo...bylo mi jí líto." Nevěřícně jsem se na ni podíval.   
"Copak ty se mnou nechceš být?" zeptal jsem se užasle.   
"Myslíš, že bych s tebou seděla v devět večer na astronomické věži a koledovala si tak o malér, kdybych nechtěla být?" usmála se. "Jen říkám, co si myslím."   
"Já vím, vždycky jsi říkala. To se mi na tobě líbí," políbil jsem ji do vlasů.   
"Vždycky ne," zamumlala. "Nikdy jsem ti neřekla, že se mi líbíš."   
"Já taky ne, to byla naše první chyba, mohli jsme spolu už nějakou dobu být a-"   
"Pššt," položila mi prst přes rty. "Co se stalo, stalo se. Nemá cenu zabývat se minulostí, je tu přece přítomnost. Minulost je už pryč a budoucnost v nedohlednu, ale je tu tady a teď a to je přece mnohem lepší."   
"Máš pravdu," přitakal jsem a políbil ji.   
"Stejně je mi jí líto," řekla, když si opřela hlavu o moje rameno.   
"Elis je fajn holka a chytrá. Pochopí to a až si najde nějakého milého, hodného kluka zapomene na mě. Ovšem pozor by sis měla dávat na její nejlepší kamarádku Mirandu. Vypadá jako andílek, ale je to mrcha století."   
"Já vím, slyšela jsem o ní. Už pár holek dohnala k slzám."   
"Někdy ve čtvrťáku jsme jí s Jamesem něčím naštvali a začala o nás prohlašovat, že jsme gayové-"   
"Na to se pamatuju," vyprskla smíchy. "Vy jste se toho chytli a začali blbnout, bylo fakt vtipný. Tehdy jste jí tím vzali vítr z plachet." Taky jsem se rozesmál při té vzpomínce. Cítil jsem, že se Bella otřásla.   
"Je ti zima?"  
"Možná...Trošku."   
"Tak řeknu, že je ti zima, když je ti zima ne?" řekl jsem a sundal si mikinu a přehodil ji přes ni.   
"Díky," zachumlala se do ní a stulila se mi do náruče.

"Bell? Zlato?" spala jako zabitá. Co teď? Nejspíš nezbývá nic jiného než ji prostě odnést do věže. Ještě, že astronomická věž není od společenky daleko.   
"Tak pojď," vzal jsem ji do náruče a opatrně začal sestupovat ze schodů.   
"Mandragora," řekl jsem zvýšeným hlasem a Buclatá dáma se s trhnutím probudila.   
"Pane Blacku! To už snad -" vyjekla, "Co se jí stalo?"   
"Nic, jen spí, tak tolik nekřičte. Mohla byste mě pustit dovnitř?"   
"Víte, že-" začala.   
"Ano, vím. Ty dveře, prosím." Našpulila pusu a otevřela mi vchod do věže. Vešel jsem do liduprázdné společenské místnosti, vysokými okny prosvítal měsíční svit a hodiny na krbové římse právě odbíjely půlnoc. Položil jsem Bellu na pohovku, přehodil přes ni jednu z těch rudých dek s nebelvírským lvem, kterých byla v rohu pod oknem hromada, políbil ji a šel si lehnout nahoru do ložnice.

Vysokými okny dopadal do nebelvírské společenské místnosti listopadový sluneční svit a ozařoval rudozlaté gobelíny na stěnách a červená křesla a pohovky. Místnost byla liduprázdná až na hnědovlasou dívku, která spokojeně spala na pohovce. Zcela nečekaně se ozvala rána, která do ranního ticha zněla jako výstřel z pušky. Dívka se s trhnutím probudila.

Posadila jsem se. Co se stalo? Znělo to, jako když něco spadlo. Chvíli jsem se dívala kolem a pak sebou plácla zpátky na...pohovku. Opět jsem se napřímila, teprve teď jsem si uvědomila, kde jsem. Ležela jsem na pohovce v Siriusově mikině, přikrytá jednou z dek. Jak jsme se sem dostala? Začala jsem vzpomínat. Byli jsme na astronomické věži, povídali jsme si a pak? Musela jsem usnout. Pak to, ale znamená, že mě sem Sirius musel donést. Najednou jsem zaslechla na schodech kroky, rychle jsem sundala mikinu, hodila ji přes půl místnosti, kde přistála na křesle, kde večer kluci seděli a znovu si lehla na pohovku ve chvíli, kdy ze schodů sešla rusovláska v županu.  
"Ahoj, Lily."  
"Ahoj. Tak tady jsi. Šla jsem tě hledat, protože jsi očividně nespala u sebe v posteli..."  
"No jo, jak jsem se včera šla projít, tak v noci jsem si tu ještě chvíli četla, no a usla jsem tu," vymýšlela jsem si, ale Lily zřejmě vůbec nepojala podezření, protože hned začala vykládat něco o tom, jak musí rodičům a sestře letos koupit nějaký vážně originální dárek k Vánocům. Oddechla jsem si. Z tohohle asi brzo dostanu infarkt.


	8. Naschvály aneb jak na sebe upozornit ostatní

Seděla jsem v Velké síni na obědě, vedle mě seděla Lily a četla si nějakou povinnou četbu a já si četla Shakespearova Romea a Julii. Před nás si právě s hlasitým smíchem dosedli kluci.  
"Ahoj, holky."  
"Ahoj."  
"Co čteš?" zeptal se mě Sirius.  
"To bys nepochopil," řekla jsem a otočila stránku.  
"Hele zase tak blbej nejsem."  
"Dobře čtu o rodičovské autoritě, pošetilosti a nenávisti a o tom jak ovlivnila nadějnou lásku dvou mladých lidí, kteří za tuto nenávist zaplatili tím nejdražším. A to vlastním životem. Příběh tragické lásky, který se zapsal do dějin a podvědomí milionů lidí, ač byl patrně naprosto fiktivní a nespočetkrát stanul na velkých prknech divadelního světa," oznámila jsem mu s vážným výrazem, který se mi jen tak tak povedlo udržet. Chvíli na mě koukal a pak se zmateně zeptal.  
"O čem?"  
"Čtu Romea a Julii," rozesmála jsem se.  
"Jasně, že jo, to vím, ne? Jsem si to přečetl na hřbetě."  
"Ty umíš číst?" vyhrkla jsem s předstíraným údivem a rozesmála tak Lily a Poberty včetně Siriuse.  
"Tak teď tě dostala Tichošlápku," uznal James.  
"Ty malá potvoro..." nahnul se přes stůl a snažil se mě rozcuchat, ale já jsem se stihla uhnout a on si sedl zpátky. "Tak to bylo poprvý, kdy jsem na něco neměl odpověď."  
"Zvykej si," mrkla jsem na něj.  
"Počkej až se dostaneme ven, tam tě tak vymáchám, že se budeš divit," zahrozil a pohodil hlavou k vysokým oknům za kterými se sypaly první sněhové vločky tohoto roku.  
"Bojim, bojim."  
"Měla bys," zasyčel potichu. "Pomsta bude sladká."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pár dní na to jsem přišel do společenské místnosti a zahlédl Bellu s Lily v křeslech u okna. Opatrně jsem k nim přistoupil a zakryl Belle oči. chytla mě za ruce a pak křikla:"Siriusi!" a otočila se.  
"Bingo! Co to čteš?" naklonil jsem se nad ní, "Pořád ten slaďák?"  
"Ne," zavrtěla hlavou, "právě jsem skončila," Sebral jsem jí knížku, uskočil z jejího dosahu a začal číst poslední repliku:  
"Už s chmurným mírem vchází chmurný den a samo slunce těžkou hlavu skrývá..."  
"Jen zprostit toho, kdo je nevinen," přerušila mě, "a trestat provinilé ještě zbývá. Však věčně bude srdce jímat znova, žal Juliin a bolest Romeova," dokončila.  
"Páni, ty to fakt umíš."  
"Tohle dílo miluju. A teď mi vrať tu knížku."  
"Tak si pro ni pojď," zamával jsem jí s ní před očima a utekl na druhou stranu místnosti. Rozběhla se za mnou.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Šla jsem po chodbě a přemýšlela nad tím, co koupím rodičům a sestře k Vánocům, ale hlavně taky nad tím, co koupím Siriusovi. Pro Lily už jsem měla dlouho koupený její oblíbený parfém s vůní lilií, jak jinak. Najednou mě kdosi zatáhl za závěs do chodby, o které jsem neměla nejmenší tušení, že tam je. Samozřejmě to byl Sirius a hned mě políbil.  
"Ahoj, lásko."  
"Ahoj. Děje se něco?"  
"Ne, jen jsme se dlouho neviděli."  
"Naposledy minulou hodinu při Obraně," usmála jsem se.  
"Jo, ale tam jsem nemohl udělat tohle," znovu mě políbil.  
"Ne, to jsi nemohl," přisvědčila jsem.  
"Ani tohle," položil mi ruce na boky, přitiskl mě ke stěně a políbil na krk.  
"Siriusi, přijdeme pozdě na hodinu."  
"Řeknem, že jsme zabloudili."  
"To ti v šesťáku nikdo nesblajzne. Uvidíme se večer, v osm v Komnatě, ano?" Zamručel. Rychle jsem ho políbila, vymanila jsem se z jeho objetí a vyklouzla zpod závěsu a rychlým krokem zamířila na Runy.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Podej mi prosím, tu marmeládu," požádal jsem Bellu jednoho sobotního prosincového rána, na které byl naplánovaný výlet do Prasinek.  
"Marmeláda došla," vyplázla jazyk a schovala sklenici za záda.  
"To vidím," přimhouřil jsem oči, "okamžitě vydej marmeládu nebo tě stihne krutý trest!" ukázal jsem na ní chlebem.  
"Nedám," zopakovala trucovitě.  
"Jak chceš," šeptl jsem a začal ji lechtat. Začala se smát zvonivým smíchem a kroutit tak, že tu sklenici málem upustila. Smála se tak nahlas, že se otáčeli i studenti u vedlejšího stolu a měl jsem pocit, že mě zlostně probodávaly oči mých sestřenic z druhé strany místnosti.  
"Dobře, dobře," řekla nakonec udýchaně, "vzdávám se, marmeláda je tvoje." Vítězoslavně jsem si od ní sklenici převzal a začal si mazat ukořistěnou marmeládu na chleba.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _(Lily)_  Těsně před odchodem Bella dostala dopis, určitě to bude její sestra. Rychle si ho přečetla a pak ho schovala do kapsy se slovy, že odepíše večer. Přes rameno jsem ji stihla přečíst jen:  
 _"Nauč se konečně v zimě nosit čepici. Lítáš po venku jen tak a pak tě bolí hlava. A kdo to má potom snášet."_  Zvláštní. Vždyť Melody může být jedno jestli Bella nosí nebo nenosí čepici, ne? I když na takovéhle zvláštní chování jsem si u těch dvou už celkem zvykla.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Navlékli jsme si kabáty a rukavice, kolem obličejů si omotali šály a vyrazili do Prasinek. Z nebe se líně snášely bělostné sněhové vločky a mrzlo až praštělo. Netrvalo dlouho a vypukla sněhová bitka, vzduchem lítaly sněhové koule, které svůj cíl buď zasáhly a nebo trefily někoho úplně jiného, kdo šel zrovna kolem. Já s Bellou jsme lítali ve sněhu jako malé děti, pořád jsem měl ještě na paměti slib, že jí vymáchám ve sněhu, ale počkám si na lepší příležitost.


	9. Sněhová bitka

"Jamesi?" ozvala se Lily zatímco sledovala Bellu se Siriusem, kteří se pár metrů před nimi koulovali.

"Copak?"

"Nezdá se ti, že se tu něco děje?"

"Proč myslíš?"

"Jen jsou si nějak moc blízcí," kývla hlavou ke společným přátelům.

"Vem si to takhle, Lily," vložil se do diskuze Remus. "Byli přáteli už před lety a teď jsou přáteli znovu. Jen znovu našli, co ztratili a tak dohání ta léta, co spolu nevyváděli."

"Já si, ale stejně myslím, že mezi nimi něco je. Vidím to na Belle."

"A i kdyby, vypadají šťastně, tak proč jim to kazit," usoudil James, když vcházeli do vesničky zapadané sněhem.

"Tak kam teď?"

"Já a Lily musíme ještě sehnat pár vánočních dárků," ozvala se rozesmátá Bella. "Sejdeme se za dvě hodiny U Tří košťat?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily, jdeme? Musím toho ještě tolik koupit a máme na to jen dvě hodiny."

"To mi povídej. Pojď ať to stihnem," přikývla rusovláska a rychle jsme vyrazily do vesničky. V Medovém ráji něco pro Petra, v Taškářových žertovných předmětech něco pro Jamese, knížku pro Rema už mám, přívěsek s vlkem pro Mel a ještě něco pro Siria, prolétlo mi hlavou. Je toho vážně moc.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tak a kam vyrazíme my?" zeptal jsem se kluků.

"Tichošlápku, potřebuju, aby si mi pomohl vybrat něco pro Lily."

"Fajn, jdeme," zavelel jsem. Za chvíli už jsme se mačkali v malém krámku s náramky a přívěšky v jedné z bočních uliček.

"Co myslíš?"

"Co tenhle řetízek s motýlkem?" ukázal jsem na stříbného motýlka s zelenými kamínky.

"No, já nevím..." začal James, ale to už jsem ho neposlouchal, protože jsem zahlédl naprosto úžasný dárek pro Bellu - drobný stříbrný zvoneček s červenými kamínky a nápisem*  _"Tiny heart thrills big bell. You are the heart and I am the bell_.", který by se dal připnout na její stříbrný náramek. Tohle je ten pravý dárek, jen ho musím nenápadně propašovat kolem kluků. Rozhlédl jsem se, James stále mektal něco o tom, že si není jistý, Remus se díval po náušnicích pro mamku a Petr civěl z výlohy na ulici. Došel jsem se zvonečkem k pokladně.

"Chcete krabičku?"

"Ehm...Ano." Prodavačka mi zvoneček zabalila do červené krabičky, zaplatil jsem a zrovna, když jsem schovával krabičku do kapsy, vynořil se vedle mě James, který se nakonec rozhodl pro onoho motýlka.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily, co kdyby jsme se teď na chvíli rozdělily a sešly se rovnou před Košťaty?"

"Dobrý nápad, chci ti koupit dárek tak to nemusíš vidět," zasmála se a vyrazily jsme každá jiným směrem. Za chvíli jsem se už prohrabávala spoustou oblečení a hledala něco, co koupím Siriusovi, nakonec to vyhrála černá košile a jednoduchá lehká šedá šála.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Když jsme dorazili ke Třem Košťatům, holky na nás už čekaly. Nad hospodou se rozkládala zasněžená louka a já vycítil svoji šanci na pomstu, kterou jsem Belle slíbil. Uplácal jsem kouli ze sněhu a začal si s ní pohazovat.

"Něco jsem ti slíbil," usmál jsem se škodolibě a mrsknul po ní kouli. Jen tak tak se jí vyhnula a začala utíkat. Vyrazil jsem za ní.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius mě dohonil kousek za hospodou, chytil mě za pas a strhnul na zem. Ucítila jsem bolest v zádech, na něco jsem narazila a na chviličku si vyrazila dech.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V místnosti s blědě modrými závěsy a vysokými okny za kterými bylo vidět klidné moře, seděl hlouček studentů. Na jedné z pohovek seděla blondýnka a držela se za ruku s tmavovlasým chlapcem. Najednou vyjekla, ruka ji vystřelila k hrudníku a začala zrychleně dýchat.

"Mel, zlato! Jsi v pořádku?"

"Jo, Rogere. Jsem v pohodě," usmála se po chvíli, "Byl to jen takový záblesk. Občas je mívám." Když se Roger znovu opřel o pohovku, potichu zamumlala, "Asi ji něčím přetáhnu."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bell! Jsi v pořádku?" probral mě zděšený Siriusův hlas. Usmála jsem se,

"Jo v pohodě, nejspíš je tu nějaký kámen," zašátrala jsem pod sebou a vytáhla velký kámen. "Prosím, šutr," odhodila jsem ho stranou a strhla Siriuse, který se nade mnou skláněl na zem. To mu okamžitě vrátilo jeho předchozí náladu a začal mě zasypávat sněhem.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se smíchem ze sebe sklepávala sníh a házela ho na mě. Chytil jsem ji za ruce a políbil ji.

"Vyhrál jsem..." usmál jsem se, když jsem se odtáhnul.

"Přiznávám, vyhrál's. A teď by jsme asi měli jít zpátky," Zvedli jsme se a vrátili se k ostatním.

"Proboha, jste jako sněhuláci," zasmála se Lily.

"Ne jsou jako malý děti," odporoval Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Malinké srdce rozechvívá velký zvon. Ty jsi to srdce a já ten zvon.


	10. Scarrperovi

Sledoval jsem naše propletené prsty.   
"Zůstaneš tu na Vánoce?"  
"Ne," zavrtěla hlavou, "nikdy nezůstávám, každý rok jezdím na svátky domů."  
"A nechceš tu zůstat? Jednou, letos, se mnou," zaškemral jsem.  
"Nejde to. To bych pak Mel neviděla celých deset měsíců. Na tak dlouho nás nemůžeš odloučit. Deset měsíců je pro dvojčata jako věčnost."  
"Já bych svého bratra nemusel vidět třeba deset let. A svoje sestřenice i třicet. Počkej, ty máš dvojče?" došlo mi najednou.  
"Ano," zasmála se zvonivým smíchem. "To jsi nevěděl?"  
"Ne, vím, že máš sestru, ale, že jste dvojčata to ne. Proč jsi o ní nikdy nemluvila?"  
"Mluvím o ní docela často, však víš mezi řečí. Ale ty jsi nikdy o své rodině mluvit nechtěl a my to naprosto chápali a tak jsme o těch svých taky moc nemluvili." Chvíli bylo ticho a já jsem uvažoval nad tím, že vlastně kvůli mě moc nemluvili o svých rodinách. Dojalo mě to.  
"Stejně je to zvláštní, že někde na světě je někdo, kdo vypadá úplně jako ty," zabořil jsem ji hlavu do vlasů. "Při představě, že s ní je někdo jiný." Zase se zasmála.  
"Žárlivče! Víš, co? Ukážu ti ji." Sundala si stříbrný medailonek s ozdobným "B" a otevřela ho. V jednom políčku byla fotka jí a Lily a v tom druhém byla fotka Belly, která se objímala se stejně starou blondýnkou a nad nimi stál tmavovlasý muž a usměvavá žena s blonďatými vlasy, kteří se drželi kolem pasu.  
"To je táta, máma a tohle je Melody," ukázala na blondýnku.  
"Vy že jste dvojčata?" podivil jsem se. Na první pohled byly tak rozdílné, ale pak jsem si všiml, že v obličeji jsou si dost podobné.  
"Jsme dvojvaječná dvojčata," řekla na vysvětlenou, "Já jsem po tátovi a ona po mámě."  
"Koukám. Vyprávěj mi o ní. Vyprávěj mi o své rodině."  
"Mám?"  
"Ano," políbil jsem ji a objal kolem pasu, "Povídej."  
"Dobře. Tak... táta. Táta se jmenuje Mike. Když chodil sem do Bradavic byl chytačem a kapitánem nebelvírského mužstva. Už víš odkud ta posedlost."  
"Nejsi na tom tak špatně jako James."  
"Ne, to ne," zasmála se, "Po škole hrával za Montroeské straky, ale když si krátce po našem narození zlomil ruku a nohu, usoudil, že by to příště mohl být krk a tak hrát přestal. S famfrpálem se, ale rozloučit nemohl a pracuje na ministerstvu na odboru kouzelných her a sportů. Máma se jmenuje Francois De Marrison. Vlastně bych měla říct Francois, hraběnka De Marrison."  
"Počkej," zarazil jsem ji, "Tvoje máma je hraběnka?"  
"Jo, děda je Raoul, hrabě De Marrison, nižší francouzský šlechtic. Takže... máma je Francouzka, chodila do Krásnohůlek a s tátou se poznala při posledním Turnaji tří kouzelníků, který se konal právě ve Francii. Zamilovali se do sebe a děda nechtěl, aby si ho vzala. Přece si jeho dcera nemohla vzít nějakého angličana bez titulu, který navíc ani nebyl původem angličan, protože jeho rodina před stoletím utekla ze Španělska. No drama jako ze špatného filmu a tak prostě utekli. Vzali se, děda se s tím smířil a teď už s tátou dobře vychází."  
"Takže ty jsi vlastně napůl hraběnka?"  
"Teoreticky ano, ale prakticky ne," zavrtěla hlavou, "Já jsem Scarrperová duší i tělem - tmavé vlasy, šedé oči, impulsivní, výbušná, hádavá a pro sport zapálená povaha. Oproti tomu Melody je máminou přesnou kopií - blonďaté vlasy, modré oči, mírná, diplomatická povaha s citem pro přírodu a vážnou hudbu. Navíc francouzky mluví už od té doby, co mluvit začala, mě zase přirostla k srdci víc španělština. Ona si zaslouží nosit titul hraběnka. Ona zdědila ten šarm francouzských šlechticů, zatímco ve mě se tříská temperamentnost španělů s britským humorem. Pozor, extrémně výbušné!" udělala obličej a zamávala rukama.  
"Nestěžuju si. Náš vztah má alespoň nějaký spád," přitiskl jsem ji k sobě a políbil.  
"Chceš to vyprávět dál, nebo ne?" zeptala se.  
"Samozřejmě," přisvědčil jsem, ale v objetí nepovolil.  
"Tak mě vnímej," šťouchla do mě.  
"Tak mě nedráždi," šeptl jsem a kývl směrem ke svému hrudníku.  
"Ok," pokrčila rameny a vytáhla ruku zpod mého trička, "Já a Mel jsme jako oheň a voda. Jsme tak rozdílné jak jen dvojčata můžou být a přesto jsme nejlepší kamarádky. Samozřejmě moje nejlepší kamarádka je Lily, ale Mel není jen moje sestra, je něco jako...spřízněná duše. Vlastně ne, je mnohem víc. Víš nikdy jsem o tom s nikým nemluvila, ale občas máme pocit jako kdyby jsme žily jeden život, jeden osud. Jako kdyby jsme měly dvě těla, ale jen jednu duši. Víš nejde jen o to, že za sebe dokončíme věty, ale víme, co si ta druhá myslí a to naprosto přesně do posledního písmene. A cítím skoro všechno, co cítí ona. Je to prostě zvláštní."  
"Chceš mi říct, že třeba, když se jí něco stane, ty to cítíš taky?" podivil jsem se, "Třeba jak jsi v Prasinkách spadla na ten kámen...Ona to cítila přestože je stovky kilometrů daleko?"  
"Jo, myslím, že to cítila. Počkej až mi v příštím dopise vynadá," zasmála se, "V tom posledním mě zpražila, že nenosím čepici a jí pak bolí hlava."  
"Páni, tak to je dost zvláštní, trochu strašidelný."  
"To mi povídej," přitkala, "ale člověk si zvykne."


	11. Merry X-mass

Obula jsem si kozačky, kolem krku omotala nebelvírskou šálu, oblékla si kabát, přehodila si kabelku přes rameno a začala vláčet svůj kufr ke dveřím. Šoupavý zvuk za mnou mi prozradil, že Lily dělá totéž. Když jsme kufry dotlačily do společenky, objala jsem Remuse a Petra a popřála jim Šťastné svátky, protože vyprovodit k vlaku nás šli jen James a Sirius.  
"Ukaž, vezmu ti to," sehnul se Sirius pro můj kufr.  
"Děkuju," usmála jsem se.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naskládali jsme kufry na kočár a sotva jsme se usadili, už se rozjel směrem k Prasinkám. Seděl jsem vedle Belly a Lily s Jamesem proti nám. Bella zapáleně probírala s Lily jakýsi zimní mudlovský sport, znělo to jako "lyžování".  
"Táta říkal, že naše oblíbená sjezdovka už začala s provozem a prý je to tam super. Prý mají i novou kotvu."  
"Vážně? Kotvu já zrovna moc nemusím, mám radši pomu. Ale letos je na lyžování skvělý sníh. "  
"Co je to ta poma? A co je vlastně to lyžování?" zeptal se zmateně James. Lily se k němu otočila a trpělivě mu vysvětlovala, že je to jakýsi sport, při kterém jezdíš z kopce dolů na dvou dřevech. Bella měla ruku položenou na okraji mé bundy, kterou jsem si přehodil přes kolena. Posunul jsem svoji ruku z původní polohy na mém koleni do její dlaně, propletl jsem naše prsty a ona mi ruku stiskla, ale pak ji zase pustila. Všiml jsem si záblesku v Lilyiných očích a ruku stáhl.  
"Jak je vůbec možný, že znáš tyhle mudlovský sporty?" zeptal jsem se Belly.  
"Celý svůj život žiju ve vesnici, kde bydlí samí mudlové a asi jen tři kouzelnické rodiny a tak jsme celé dětství s Mel lítaly po venku a hrály si se sousedovic dětmi. A oni vždycky v létě chodili plavat do rybníku za vesnicí a hráli fotbal a baseball. A v zimě sáňkovali a koulovali se a stavěli sněhuláky a na tom zamrzlém rybníce bruslili a hráli hokej. A my všechno tohle praktikovaly s nimi."  
"Co je to bruslení a ten hokej?"  
"Brusle jsou boty, které mají dole takové nabroušené zubaté kovové placky, kterým se říká nože. Ty máš ty boty na nohou a tak se pohybuješ po ledě. A hokej to je ti úžasný sport. Jsou dva týmy a každý má bránu, na každé straně je pět hráčů a brankář, kteří mají na nohou ty brusle a v rukou takové zahnuté dřevěné hole. A těmi honí po ledě černý, kulatý, placatý "míč", kterému se říká puk. A tím pukem se snaží dát branku a samozřejmě musí dát co nejvíc branek a bránit tu svou."  
"To je divná hra," poznamenal jsem, když jsem nad tím zapřemýšlel.  
"Není divná, je super, viď Lily?" přela se se mnou a dožadovala se pomoci u kamarádky a mezitím se nenápadně přisunula ke mě a opřela se znovu o sedadlo. Omotal jsem jí paži kolem pasu a ruku jsem strčil do kapsy jejího kabátu, měl jsem černou mikinu a ona černý kabát, takže to nebylo poznat. A ona navíc svou rukou, kterou taky nacpala do kapsy, zakrývala tu mou. Myslím si, že nemohli nic poznat i když Lily nás už nejspíš prokoukla.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
S Bellou jsme našli kupé a já jí tam rovnou odnesl kufr, zatímco Lily a James prováděli kdovíco na nástupišti. Vybrali jsme poslední kupé v předposledním vagonu a když se za námi zaklaply dveře, objal jsem Bellu zezadu, zatímco hledala něco v kabelce a políbil ji do vlasů. Otočila se a omotala mi ruce kolem krku, políbil jsem ji.  
"Šťastné a veselé," popřál jsem jí.  
"Veselé Vánoce," usmála se. A potom jsme zase vyskočili na perón. Tam jsem ještě objal Lily a popřál jí Šťastné svátky a znovu objal Bellu, tentokrát jako kamarád. Ta ještě objala Jamese a pak naskočily do vlaku a my sledovali jak červená lokomotiva vyjíždí ze zatáčky. Pak jsme se vydali zasněženými Prasinkami zpět ke škole, přemýšlel jsem, že by jsme si mohli cestu zkrátit přes Medový ráj.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Poslyš, Bell," zadívala se na mě tak zvláštně Lily, když jsme se usadily v kupé.  
"Hmm," zamumlala jsem zpoza časopisu.  
"Ty se Siriusem něco máš?" vybafla na mě bez obalu. Zarazila jsem se v půlce otočení stránky, zavřela jsem časopis a zeptala se  
"Proč myslíš?"  
"Od té párty je něco jinak, cítím to. Vidím to na tobě. Jak se na něj díváš, jak ti září oči a hlavně jak se dívá on na tebe. Navíc to v tom kočáře...Všimla jsem si toho, málem od vás chytlo čalounění. Že je to tak? Že spolu chodíte?"  
"No...my..." nejspíš nemá cenu zapírat. "Jo, vlastně jo. Chodíme," vymáčkla jsem ze sebe po chvíli. Na tváři se jí rozzářil usměv a objala mě.  
"Přeju vám to, děti. Ale... proč jste nám to neřekli?"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seděli s Jamesem v křeslech u krbu, nahřívali si nohy, trávili vydatný oběd a zírali do plamenů. "Hele, brácho..." vybafl na mě najednou.  
"Hmm..." zamručel jsem a dál sledoval plameny v krbu.  
"Já jen, že mám takovej pocit, že má Lily pravdu."  
"Lily má vždycky pravdu," zasmál jsem se, "V čem konkrétně?"  
"No...s tebou a Bellou. Že spolu něco máte?" Podíval jsem se na něj a zvažoval jestli mu to mám říct nebo ne. Přece jen je to můj nelepší kamarád a beru ho jako bratra a už jsme to před nimi tajili asi měsíc.  
"Vlastně...my...Jak už jsem řekl, Lily má vždycky pravdu. Má ji i teď, jak ona to dělá?"  
"To nevím, nějakej šestej smysl," zachechtal se. "No v každým případě gratuluju! Proč to vůbec tajíte?"  
"Byl to její nápad a já souhlasil. Nikdo nás nerozebírá, nepomlouvá, nikdo se nás nesnaží rozeštvat. Takže než se s tím rozhodneme vylézt sami je to pořád tajný, aby bylo jasno. Nebo ti přiskřípnu parohy do dveří," vyhrožoval jsem.  
"Sadisto," ušklíbl se a hodil po mě bačkorou.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Táta otevřel dubové dveře a já vstoupila do naší haly, vedlo z ní dřevěné schodiště, nalevo byla kuchyň a jídelna a napravo byl obývák - zahlédla jsem v něm tradičně neozdobený velký strom, který čekal na nás. Nadechla jsem se, cítila jsem vůni dřeva a levandule, která mi v Bradavicích tak chyběla, to byla typická vůně mého domova. Potom jsem ještě cítila skořici a vůni cukroví a věděla jsem, že jsem doma.  
"Jsi ráda, že jsi doma?" Táta stál vedle mě.  
"Jsem, Bradavice miluju, ale doma je doma." Sundala jsem si kabát a boty a vyběhla jsem schody jen tak v ponožkách, přímo přede mnou byly dvoje dveře, jedny vedly do ložnice rodičů a ty druhé do pokoje pro hosty. Vyběhla jsem další tři schody po své pravici a otevřela dřevěné dveře s ozdobným zlatým písmenem "B". Rozhlédla jsem se po svém pokoji - tmavě červený koberec ladil se závěsy a přehozem na posteli, na jedné straně byla knihovna a skříň a na druhé postel, naproti mně bylo okno a pod ním stůl. Na stole stála fotka mě a Melody a malinký umělý stromek, který čekal na ozdobení, spousta dalších fotek byla rozvěšená po stěnách a nad postelí mezi nebelvírskou záštitou a záštitou Montroeských strak, mého oblíbeného famfrpálového týmu. Přešla jsem k oknu, roztáhla záclony a vyhlédla na zasněženou zahradu. V tom jsem uslyšela bouchnutí dveří a hned po něm volání:  
"Jsme doma!" Máma, Melody! problesklo mi hlavou a už jsem se řítila z pokoje. Seběhla jsem schody a uviděla Mel a mámu jak si sundávají kabáty.  
"Melody!" vrhla jsem se jí se smíchem kolem krku.  
"Bell!" smála se a objala mě.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tak povídej...co Roger?" Seděly jsme v přítmí, jen s jednou rozsvícenou lampičkou u Mel v posteli a pořádaly jeden z našich tradičních půlnočních dýchánků, které jsme jako malé měly zakázané.  
"Je úžasný. Zrovna teď je na Vánoce doma, žije v Marseilli, říkala jsem ti to? Je to miláček. Jsem s ním šťastná."  
"Já vím, cítím to." Občas jsem mívala naprosto nevhodně návaly štěstí - na obědě, na hodině Dějin čar a kouzel a na tréninku ve chvíli kdy lilo jako z konve a nebyl nejmenší důvod ke štěstí. Věděla jsem, že zrovna v tu chvíli prožívá moje sestra velký citový zážitek. Ale taky jsem věděla, že jí se to děje taky a to mě uklidňovalo. A občas se naše pocity sešly, takže jsme byly šťastné dvojnásobně.  
"Těším se až mi ho představíš. Jsem na něj zvědavá."  
"Neboj, představím vás," ujistila mě. "A já jsem zase zvědavá na toho tvého Siriuse. Jsi s ním šťastná." konstatovala prostě. "Ukaž mi ho." Vytáhla jsem z kapsy županu fotku, byli jsme na ní všichni, fotil nás nějaký spolužák ve společence. Remus, James a Petr seděli na gauči a všichni až na Remuse, který si četl knížku, se pachtili s úkolem do Obrany, Lily se opírala Jamesovi o nohy a luštila křížovku. Sirius seděl v křesle a psal úkol z Lektvarů tak horečně až se z něj kouřilo, já jsem seděla na opěradle a radila mu.  
"Tohle je Sirius," ukázala jsem na něj zrovna když vzhlédl a udělal na fotografa otrávený obličej a když jsem zvedla hlavu já, nahodil okouzlující úsměv a pak mě strhnul do křesla na svůj klín.  
"Bude to pěkný třeštidlo," poznamenala Mel.  
"Tak o tom nepochybuj. To jsou všichni, ale on je z nich asi ten největší blázen. Ale právě tu ztřeštěnost na něm zbožňuju."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Probudila jsem se, skrz závěsy prosvítalo slabé zimní slunce a na stole klidně tikal budík.  _Páni, už je Štědry den!_  došlo mi najednou. Přehodila jsem si přes noční košili červený župan a vyšla z pokoje. V tu chvíli ze dveří naproti mě vyšla Melody v modrém županu, chvíli jsme se na sebe dívaly a potom jsme se rozeběhly. Zase jako před lety jsme závodily, která z nás doběhne do obýváku dřív. Se smíchem jsme vletěly do obýváku a vrhly se ke stromečku. Okamžitě jsem začala rozbalovat balíčky se svým jménem - nějaké to oblečení a stříbrný řetízek od rodičů, knížky od prarodičů (od těch z mamčiny strany byla dokonce ve francouzštině, asi nějaký poťouchlý vtip a narážka na to, že mi francouzština tolik nejde), parfém od Lily s vůní levandule, knížka o famfrpálu od Jamese, dva lístky na Romea a Julii (na léto přímo do Londýnského Globu! Věděla jsem naprosto přesně koho vezmu s sebou.) od Remuse, krabici cukroví od Petra a stříbrný přívěšek ve tvaru koštěte na můj náramek od Melody. Dárek od Siriuse, který byl podepsaný hvězdou a otiskem psí tlapy jsem si nechala nakonec. Rozbalila jsem ho, otevřela červenou krabičku a zůstala jsem ohromeně koukat. Uvnitř byl drobný stříbrný zvoneček posázený červenými kamínky a s nápisem  _"Tiny heart thrills big bell. You are the heart and I am the bell."_  Byl nádherný, naprosto kouzelný. A ten nápis mě dojal.  
"To je sladký!" ozvala se Mel, která mi koukala přes rameno, "Je krásný. Od koho je? Od pana Dokonalého?"  
"Jo, je od něj. A co jsi dostala od pana Správného ty?"  
"Já jsem dostala tyhle naprosto úžasné náušnice," pochlubila se a strčila mi pod nos lahvově zelenou krabičku ve které ležely dlouhé spirálovité stříbrné náušnice na jejichž konci byl blyštivý zelený kamínek ve tvaru kapky. Byly vážně krásné.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vzbudil mě zvuk trhajícího se papíru. Roztáhl jsem závěsy a viděl jsem jak na protější posteli James škube ze svých dárků balící papír.  
"Veselé Vánoce i tobě, nervově labilní příteli," protočil jsem oči nad jeho klukovským chováním.  
"Veselý," zamručel polohlasně a dál mě nevnímal. Dal jsem se do rozbalování těch svých - sešly se mi dvě sady na holení (jedna byla od Remuse a druhá od Petra), sada na leštění a udržování mé milované motorky od Jamese a Lily a černá košile a šedá šála od Belly. Okamžitě jsem měl jasno v tom v čem pro ní půjdu na nádraží. Přemýšlel jsem o tom jak se jí líbí dárek ode mě, chtěl bych vidět její výraz, když ho rozbalovala.  
"Pro Merlinovy gatě...Co to je?" zeptal se zhnuseně James. Před sebou držel šílený, ale opravdu strašný béžový svetr z vlny, která kouše už na pohled a na prsou měl červeně vyšité jméno  _Jamie_. Rozesmál jsem se a bouchal pěstmi do peřiny.  
"Tak to je gól! Kdo ti to poslal?"  
"Babička Matylda," odvětil a stále šokován hodil svetr na dno kufru.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Copak to je?" ukázala máma během snídaně na zvoneček, který se mi houpal na zápěstí na náramku vedle stříbrného koštěte a ozdobného B.  
"To je dárek," odvětila jsem.  
"Od nějakého chlapce?" vyzvídala máma, táta při této otázce zvedl hlavu od toustů, vajec, slaniny a Denního Věštce a čekal na moji odpověď.  
"Možná..." pokrčila jsem rameny a dál se věnovala snídani. Dál už se nevyptávala, ale stejnou otázku položila i Mel ohledně jejích náušnic a ona odpověděla podobně. Podívaly jsme se po sobě a věděly jsme, že podrobnější výslech nás teprve čeká.  



	12. Tajemství je venku...teda skoro

Stáli jsme na vlakovém nádraží v Callais před prosklenými dveřmi za kterými byla malá, nepoužívaná a zaprášená místnost se spoustou skříněk. Nad dveřmi byl francouzský nápis  _"Úschovna zavazadel"_  a na dveřích se houpala tabulka s nápisem  _"Mimo provoz"_. Chvíli jsme tam jen tak postávali a pak prošli zdánlivě pevnými dveřmi a ocitli se na nástupišti. Stála tam nablýskaná lokomotiva, která vyfukovala na perón páru a na něm v hloučcích postávali lidé. Nad perónem se ve slabém větru houpala cedule s nápisem  _Paříž - Callais - Akademie v Krásnohůlkách_  a ve vzduchu bylo cítit moře. Nedošli jsme ani do půlky nástupiště a už nás našli Melini přátelé - Lorein a její přítel Louis, Arielle a samozřejmě Roger. Viděla jsem spoustu fotek takže jsem ho bezpečně poznala - džíny, džíska, sportovní postava, tmavé krátce střižené vlasy, hnědé oči a sympatický úsměv.  
"Bell to je Roger. Rogere to je moje dvojče Bell," představila nás. Potřásli jsme si rukama.  
"Ahoj, ráda tě  _konečně_  poznávám," rýpla jsem si do Mel.  
"Mel mi o tobě hodně vyprávěla," poznamenal.  
"Tak ty jsi mu o mě vyprávěla?" otočila jsem se na svoji sestru.  
"Jo, o tom jak jsi strašná."  
"Hej!" drcla jsem do ní. "Můžeš..." kývla jsem hlavou směrem k rodičům.  
"Jo, jo, vždyť už jdu," protočila oči, "A mami, tati, víte, že...?"  
"Tak, Rogere...Ty chodíš s mojí sestrou, jo?"  
"No jo, chodím."  
"Aha. A jsi aspoň hrabě?" otázala jsem se s vážným výrazem, který se mi jen tak tak podařilo udržet. Zarazil se, úsměv mu ztuhnul a začal koktat.  
"No já...já jsem, vlastně..." Rozesmála jsem se.  
"Vtip, to byl vtip! Dělala jsem si z tebe srandu!" poplácala jsem ho po rameni. "Ale měl ses vidět jak ses tvářil." Když viděl, že se směju, začal se smát taky.  
"Dostala jsi mě, ale počkej, jednou ti to vrátím."  
"To beru jako výzvu."  
"Pozóór, děvče si troufá."  
"To si piš. Možná vypadám stejně rozkošně jako moje sestra, ale tam uvnitř jsem úplně jiná. A když už jsme u toho. Můžu ti dát pár přátelských rad, jako někdo, kdo ji zná už od dělohy?"  
"Velice rád se nechám poučit." přikývl.  
"Kdyby sis musel někdy něco žehlit, dones jí kytičku kopretin a pomněnek. Když to bude něco většího stejný efekt budou mít bílé růže a procházka po pláži při západu slunce. A kdyby sis někdy něco hodně, ale opravdu hodně podělal, slož jí písničku nebo jí vezmi na operu. To jednoznačně zabere. A kdyby jsi někdy potřeboval s něčím pomoct, tak mi napiš, stačí to poslat na moje jméno do Bradavic a ona si mě sova už najde."  
"Díky za rady i za nabídku."  
"A ještě něco, hodně jsem o tobě slyšela a zamlouváš se mi, jsi fajn kluk. A moje sestra tě má ráda a je s tebou šťastná, ale přísahám ti," naklonila jsem se k němu a zašeptala mu do ucha, "ublížíš jí, najdu si tě a roztrhám tě na kousky." Se sladkým úsměvem jsem se odtáhla a doufala, že pochopil.  
"Zase vtip?" zeptal se nejistě.  
"Ne, tentokrát ne."  
"Dobře, beru to na vědomí."  
"Skvěle, ráda jsem tě poznala," potřásla jsem mu rukou a otočili jsme se k našim zrovna ve chvíli, kdy Mel dovyprávěla svůj příběh.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tak o čem jste s Bell mluvili?" zeptala se Melody, když se všichni usadili v kupé a začali si povídat o vánočních zážitcích.  
"Tak různě, dala mi pár dobrých rad a tak, víš?" odpovědět neurčitě Roger.  
"Mhh...A proč jsi tak zaraženej?"  
"No já...víš. Myslím, že si budeme rozumět, je vážně vtipná. Dostala mě ani ne minutu po tom, co jsi nás představila, což jsem vážně nečekal..."  
"Ale -" dořekla za něj to slovíčko, které měl v úmyslu říct.  
"A je taky upřímná..."  
"Co ti řekla?" zděsila se a vykulila modré oči.  
"Řekla mi, že se jí sice líbím, ale jestli ti ublížím, tak mě roztrhá na kousky." Schovala si blonďatou hlavu do dlaní a pak se jimi pleskla do nohou.  
"To řekla?" zavyla.  
"Jo. Doslova. A vypadala u toho docela vážně," podotkl.  
"Rogere, lásko," vzala ho za ruku, "Neber si to tak. Nemyslela to úplně vážně, jen ti chtěla dát najevo, že nechce, aby si mi ublížil."  
"To bych nikdy nedokázal," ujišťoval ji a vzal její tvář do dlaní.  
"Já vím, že ne. Je to moje sestra a bojí se mě. Víš, o moje city a taky o ty  _své_ ," dořekla potichu.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vlak zpomalil a vjel do nádraží v Prasinkách, na peróně stálo pár studentů, kteří přišli pro kamarády nebo přítele a přítelkyně. S Lily jsme si stačily sotva zapnout kabáty a přehodit i kabelky přes ramena, když se dveře do našeho kupé s rachotem otevřely a do nich cpali James se Siriusem. Po chvíli zápasu vyhrál James, vstoupil do kupé první, přivítal se s Lily a vzal jí kufr. Lily se ohlédla na mě a Siriuse.  
"Jamesi pojď, počkáme -"  
"Chytíme kočár," skočil jí do řeči James a táhl ji za ruku z kupé.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"On to ví," zasmála se Bella zvonivým smíchem. Miluju ten její smích.  
"Ale Lily to ví taky," poznamenal jsem, přikývla.  
"Zlobíš se?" vyhrkli jsme najednou. Podívali jsme se po sobě.  
"Ne -" řekli jsme znovu uniso a rozesmáli jsme se. Vzal jsem ji kolem pasu.  
"Ahoj, lásko," řekla. Políbil jsem ji.  
"Ahoj. Máš nový džíny," poznamenal jsem.  
"Mám. Líbi se ti?"  
"Moc," zastrčil jsem svoje ruce do zadních kapes jejích džínsů a znovu jí políbil.  
"Tak pojď, ať nás vlak neodveze zase do Londýna." Vzala mě za ruku, vystoupili jsme z vlaku a zamířili k Jamesovi a Lily, kteří čekali u kočáru.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vyskočili jsme na perón.  
"Ty to -" začala jsem.  
"Ale ty taky -" odvětil James.  
"Jak to -?"  
"Sirius mi prozradil. A ty?"  
"Logikou, drahý, logikou. A vypáčila jsem to z Belly, ani nevíš jak jsem se u toho zapotila," povzdechla jsem si.  
"Musel jsem slíbit, že to nikomu neřeknu."  
"To já taky, proto jsem ráda, že to víš. Nebudu mít nutkání ti to říct."  
"Co s tím budeme dělat?"  
"Coby," pokrčila jsem rameny. "Necháme si to pro sebe. Pojď chytit ten kočár." James naložil můj kufr na kočár a čekali jsme.  
"Proboha co tam dělají?" zeptal se po chvíli James.  
"No co asi," vyletělo ze mě. "Totiž, co asi tak myslíš?" Zrovna v tu chvíli vystoupili z vlaku a zamířili k nám.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Usadili jsme se v kočáře, James s Lily se drželi kolem pasu a my s Bellou za ruce. Před nima dvěma už jsme to skrývat nemuseli. Okamžitě jsem si všiml zvonečku na jejím náramku, přejel jsem po něm prstem.  
"Líbí se ti?"  
"Líbí. Je to ten nejkouzelnější dárek, co mi kdy kdo dal." Políbil jsem ji, v tom něco cvaklo a osvítil nás blesk. Proti nám seděla Lily a v rukou třímala foťák, jak jsem byl po chvíli informován.  
"Tak jo, řekněte sýr!" Bella se ke mě přitulila a usmáli jsme se.  
"Tak, kdy s tím chcete vyjít na veřejnost?"  
"Ještě nevíme, prostě až přijde ten správný čas, uděláme to," odpověděla Bella a hrála si s šálou, kterou mi dala a protože jsem měl napůl rozepnutou košili, v místech, kde se mě dotkla mě ještě dlouho pálilo. Jednou rukou jsem ji vzal kolem pasu a prsty druhé ruky propletly s jejími.  
"Chceš mi říct, že všechny ty vaše vycházky a procházky a knihovny, byly jen zástěrka pro to, aby jste se mohli scházet?" zeptal se James.  
"Jo, vlastně jo," přiznal jsem.  
"Kde jste se pro všechno na světě scházeli, že na vás nikdy nikdo nepřišel?"  
"Tak různě. Učebna přeměňování, astronomická věž, Komnata..."  
"Hej! To je naše místo," rozkřikoval se James.  
"Sorry, brácho. Kdo dřív přijde...víš jak je to dál, ne?"  
"Ne, nevím."  
"Kdo dřív přijde, ten dřív mele. To je mudlovské přísloví, miláčku," poučila ho Lily.  
"To je teda hloupé přísloví. Co mele? Kam to mele? A proč vůbec?" Lily s Bellou jen zoufale protočily oči a já se začal smát. James vždycky rýpal do těhle mudlovských věcí a zajímalo ho proč to tak je, nikdy to nebral jako fakt.


	13. Za svitu měsíce

Běžel jsem chodbou, očima jsem hypnotizoval malý krysí ocásek před sebou a do zadku mě šťouchalo Jamesovo paroží, které měl skloněné, aby se do chodby vůbec vešel.  _Příště půjde přede mnou saďour jeden_ , pomyslel jsem si. Chatrčí se ozýval křik, který se změnil ve vytí.  _Jdeme pozdě_ , uvědomil jsem si. Vyběhli jsme schody a ocitli se v místnosti se zatlučenými okny, před námi stál vlkodlak. Podíval jsem se mu do očí a věděl jistojistě, že jsme přišli pozdě. Dneska to sranda nebude. James si uvědomil totéž, přikrčil jsem se a připravil se k boji, kdyby se náhodou Remus chystal zaútočit, což přišlo hned vzápětí. Vystartovali jsme, James ho s ošklivým skřípáním přimáčl parožím ke stěně a já mu chňapl po krku. Minul jsem a v tlamě mi zůstal jen chomáč chlupů. Druhý pokus byl úspěšnější - zakousl jsem se do volné kůže na krku. Remus mi sekl tlapou s drápy po krku. Stačil jsem sice uhnout, ale musel jsem ho pustit, na parketách mi podklouzly tlapy a já se pozdravil s matičkou zemí. To víte, to je fuška korigovat čtyři nohy.  
James se snažil Remuse udržet, ale ten mu podrazil přední tlapy a James se poroučel čumákem k zemi. Hned se zvedl, ale všiml jsem si, že kulhá na pravou přední. Remus nečekal a odhodil ho do protějšího kouta a pak se otočil na mě. Zvedl jsem se, zavrčel a chystal se ke skoku. Doufal jsem jen, že ho zvládnu sám. Najednou jsem ucítil ve vzduchu zláštní vůni, která se mísila ze zvířecím pachem a zatuchlinou tohoto místa. Věděl jsem, že už jsem tu vůni někdy cítil, jen jsem si nemohl vzpomenout kde, dokonce ani co to je za vůni. Pak se ode dveří ozvalo zavrčení, ohlédl jsem se a uviděl jsem v nich hnědého vlka. Máchl ocasem, skočil a elgantně dopadl přímo přede mě. Řekl jsem dopadl? Oprava  _dopadla_ , byla to  _vlčice_. Tohle Remuse zmátlo, moment překvapení byl její. Bílé tesáky se zaleskly v osamělém pruhu měsíčního svitu. S divokým vrčením ho přimáčkla ke stěně a já ho ač nerad kousl. Zaskučel, setřásl nás a odběhl do vedlejší místnosti. Podívala se po mě, štěkla a trhla hlavou směrem k Jamesovi. Znamenalo to  _Dostaň ho odsud!_  Zavrtěl jsem hlavou a štěkl. Zavrčela, ale doběhla k Jamesovi a šťouchla do něj čumákem. Já jsem sledoval dveře ve kterých Remus zmizel. James se zvedl a odkulhal se do chodby, následovaný vlčicí a Petrem. Couval jsem a stále sledoval dveře, když jsem stál ve futrech, otočil jsem se a rozběhl se chodbou. Vyskočil jsem z otvoru pod vrbou a uviděl Jamese jak leží na zemi. Vlčice seděla kousek od něj a mrskala ocasem. Přiblížil jsem se k ní, byla mi povědomá. Měla mahagonovou srst a v měsíční záři se leskly její šedé oči, které mě propalovaly rozlobeným pohledem. Ona nebyla zvíře, byla zvěromág! Ještě jednou štěkla, otočila se a zmizela ve tmě.  
"Běž za ní," řekl James, který se zrovna proměnil a zvedal neviditelný plášť. Pohodil jsem hlavou směrem k jeho ruce. "To bude v pohodě, je to jen ruka. S tím dojdu. Zjisti kdo to je." Kývl jsem a rozběhl se za ní. Měl jsem neblahé tušení, že vím kdo to je. Šel jsem po její stopě, v tom jsem si vzpoměl co to je za vůni a kde jsem ji cítil. Jen jeden člověk, kterého znám takhle výrazně voní po levandulích. Jakmile jsem ucítil tuhle vůni měl jsem jasno. Doběhl jsem k patě nebelvírské věže, tady stopa ale náhle končila. Očichal jsem to znovu, nemýlil jsem se, stopa se mi ztrácela ve vzduchu. To je přece nesmysl. Opřel jsem se tlapami o zeď a tlumeně zavyl. Nahoře se potichu zavřelo okno. Tohle nechápu. Ještě jednou jsem všechno očichal a pak se vrátil před bránu a počkal jsem tam na Jamese s Petrem.  
"Tak co našel jsi ji?" zeptal se James.  
"Ne, zmizela mi. Stopu jsem ztratil pod nebelvírskou věží."  
"Jak je to možný?"  
"No mě se neptej," pokrčil jsem rameny.  
"A kdo to byl?" zeptal se James, když jsme dorazili do společenky.  
"Zkus hádat. Dám ti tři nápovědy: mahagonová srst, šedé oči a voněla po levanduli." Podíval se po mě a pak mu to došlo.  
"Ty myslíš, že -" ukázal do stropu.  
"Ding, ding," řekl jsem, vyprázdnil skleničku, která ležela na stole a vyrazil k ložnici. Tušil jsem, že to, jak se na mě dívala nebylo všechno. Ale to jsem ještě nevěděl jaký to teprve bude cirkus.


	14. Nediagnostikovali vám poruchu mozku?

Nemohl jsem usnout, dokonce jsem i slyšel Rema, když se vrátil. Potom jsem konečně zabral. Měl jsem pocit, že spím asi deset minut, když mě probudilo rázné třísknutí dveřmi, slyšel jsem klapot bačkor po dřevěné podlaze a pak někdo s razantností rozzuřeného býka roztáhl závěsy kolem mé postele. Sluneční svit zaútočil na moje oči a já byl rázem vzhůru. Zastínil jsem si oči a zamžoural do ranního slunce na tmavou dívčí siluetu.  
"Ty naprostej idiote Siriusi Blacku!" Měla ruce v bok a tyčila se nade mnou jako anděl pomsty.  
"So-So se děje?" zamumlal jsem a zase upadl do polštářů.  
"Co se děje? Ty se ještě ptáš co se děje?" hlas jí vyletěl do závratných výšin, měl jsem strach, že ji za chvíli uslyší už jen netopýři, "Tak já ti povím, co se děje!" Co se děje už jsem se ale nedozvěděl, protože vtom mezi závěsy protější postele vykoukla Jamesova střapatá, rozcuchaná hlava.  
"Bell, sice rád poslouchám tvůj melodický hlas, ale ztlum, prosímtě, volume."  
"Ty mlč a šoupej nohama, Jamesi Pottere!" otočila se na něj a z očí jí sršely blesky, "Ty máš úplně stejnej průser jako on! Copak jste se úplně zbláznili? To vám přeskočilo? Mohl vás zranit, mohl vás zabít! Remusi," otočila se a úplně změnila tón, "tobě samozřejmě nic nevyčítám. Ty za nic nemůžeš, vím, že tebe by tahle hovadina ani ve snu nenapadla." Remus jen seděl na posteli a dělal, že tam radši vůbec není.  
"Ale Bell, tak to vůbec není. Vždyť je to sranda," snažil se to zlehčit James a tím to dodělal úplně, já jsem se neúspěšně snažil splynout s peřinou.  
"Sranda!" zasmála se hytericky. "Tak ona je to sranda! A už jsi viděl svojí ruku?"  
"Co?" podíval se na pravou paži pověšenou v šátku. "Jo tohle. To nic není. Pomfreyová už se po těch letech ani neptá." mávl zdravou rukou.  
"Jasně, Pomfreyová už se ani neptá. Kolikrát jste proboha už takhe riskovali? Víte co, ani to nechci vědět," vyhrkla, když jsem se chystal odpovědět a James si to pro sebe začal počítat na prstech, bohužel mu na to ale ta jedna ruka nestačila. "Asi mi bude špatně." ztěžka dosedla na moji postel.  
"Tak si lehni," vybídl jsem ji a pohladil ji něžně po tváři.  
"Si na to aspoň zatáhněte," zamumlal James a opět se poroučel do peřin, Remus mezi námi těkal očima a začalo mu svítat ve chvíli, kdy jsem začal rudnout. Belle se ovšem najednou udělalo líp a vyskočila z postele.  
"Co kdybych Lily informovala o tvých půlnočních aktivitách?" James vytřeštil oči, vystřelil z postele jako šíp a během sekundy klečel před Bellou.  
"Ne, jen to prosím ne. Ona mě zabije," prosil. Okamžitě jsem klečel vedle něj se sepjatýma rukama.  
"A mě by zabila hned po něm, protože by věděla, že to byl můj nápad."  
"A se mnou už by nikdy nepromluvila za to, že sem jim to dovolil," ozval se Remus, který měl taky ruce sepjaté v prosebném gestu. Chvíli se na nás dívala a pak povolila.  
"Dobře, neřeknu jí to. Slibuju," James si nahlas oddechl, "Ale ty by jsi měl. A to, co nejdřív, než to zjistí sama." Znovu se po nás podívala.  
"Když po vás budu chtít, aby jste mi slíbili, že už to nikdy neuděláte, tak mi to tady odkejvete, ale příští měsíc půjdete a uděláte to zas, že jo?" Pokusil jsem se o nevinný úsměv, povzdechla si.  
"Tak mi aspoň slibte, že si budete dávat mnohem mnohem větší pozor."  
"Tak to ti slíbíme rádi," řekli jsme uniso.  
"Dobře, tak já zas půjdu."  
"Počkej, nechtěla bys nám taky něco vysvětlit?" zastavil jsem ji. Zmateně se na mě podívala. "Co jsi tam dělala ty?"  
"Já? Byla jsem se projít. Dělám to často, chodím po venku na dlouhé noční procházky, když nemůžu spát nebo potřebuju přemýšlet. A upřímně, vlkovi ještě nikdy nikdo nedal školní trest za to, že se courá po večerce po školních pozemcích."  
"To má logiku," uznal Remus.  
"Dobře, ale jak ses dostala ze školy? Jak je možný, že jsem ztratil stopu pod nebelvírskou věží, jako kdyby ses vypařila."  
"No přece -" zarazila se a podezřívavě se na nás koukla, "Neříkejte mi, že vás to nikdy nenapadlo. U vás," ukázala na mě a Remuse, "bych to i docela chápala, ale že ani ty Jamesi," zavrtěla hlavou.  
"Co?" zeptal se zvědavě Dvanácterák.  
"Chcete mi říct, že já jsem objevila cestu ze školy, kterou vy neznáte?" Nadechla se. "To je vám vždycky takhle skvěle?"  
"Tak už nám to řekni," vyzval jsem ji.  
"Není na tom nic těžkého, prostě si v pokoji otevřu okno, vezmu si koště a během pár vtěřin jsem pod věží. Pak na koště zase nasednu a nemusím chodit přes celý hrad a nikdy mě nikdo nenachytal a ani nenachytá." Jen jsme vykulili oči, tohle nás vážně nikdy nenapadlo.  
"Ty jsi prostě génius," pronesl po chvíli uznale James a zase sebou plácl do postele.  
"Ale řekni mi ještě něco, jak dlouho už jsi zvěromágem? Kde ses to naučila?" zeptal jsem se ještě.  
"Já nevím, uměla jsem to vždycky. Nebo aspoň od svých šesti let ano," pokrčila rameny. "Tak dobrou noc nebo ráno nebo cokoliv," s těmito slovy opustila pokoj a s tichým klapnutím zavřela dveře. Od dvěří se ozvalo zachrápání, až teď mi došlo, že je tady vlastně i Petr. Přešel jsem k jeho posteli a šťouchl do něj.  
"On spí," řekl jsem nevěřícně, "On celou dobu spí." Ona se sem přižene jako velká voda, tříská dveřma, ječí tady tak, že to muselo vzbudit celý hrad a on spí. To je neuvěřitelný, prostě nepochopíš.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byla jsem u kluků v pokoji a seděla u jejich stolu, který úspěsně používali jako odkladiště všeho možného. Měla jsem tam rozložené učebnice a pokoušela se psát domácí úkol na Lektvary. Sirius ležel na posteli a mluvil o tom, že bude psát úkol do Bylinkářství, ale podezřívala jsem ho, že místo toho mě celou dobu pozoruje a prostě jsem se nemohla soustředit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ležel jsem na posteli a původně jsem chtěl dělat úkol, ale nemohl jsem se na něj soustředit. Sledoval jsem Bellu jak se snaží se svou prací. Když jsem ji viděl jak tam sedí v těch miniaturních kraťáskách a tílku a přehazuje si vlasy z jedné strany na druhou a tak odhaluje svůj nádherný krk, přestala mě nějaká jedovatá orchidej nebo o čem jsem to měl psát úplně zajímat.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odhodila jsem brk na stůl.  
"Tak já nevím," přitáhla jsem si kolena k prsům, opřela se a začala se točit na otáčecí židli.  
"Zmenšovací lektvar. Mandragora nebo šalamounek?"  
"Mandragora, samozřejmě," ozval se Sirius, "Přidej tam šalamounek a je z toho časovaná bomba."  
"No jo. Bože, vůbec mi to nemyslí."  
"Tak se na to vykašli a pojď ke mě," lákal mě k sobě do postele.  
"Ne, musím to udělat nebo mě Higgins přerazí." Zaslechla jsem zavrzání jak se zvedal z postele.  
"Kašli na Higginse," řekl a začal mi masírovat krk. Tak přesně tohle jsem potřebovala, potichu jsem zavrněla. "Dám ti to opsat," zašeptal mi do ucha a otřel se o něj svými rty.  
"Pořád se na tebe ale zlobím," řekla jsem po chvíli, kdy jsem si užívala masáž.  
"Vážně?" Sjel mi rukama na břicho a políbil mě na krk. "Vážně se ještě zlobíš?" Jasně, že jsem se už nezlobila. Při pohledu na ten jeho okouzlující úsměv, který přesně a nevybíravě říkal o čem přemýšlí a na ty svaly, které se rýsovaly pod tričkem se nemohl zlobit nikdo a roztály by i ledovce. Ale přesto jsem odpověděla záporně.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tak to tě asi budu muset přesvědčit," vzal jsem ji do náruče a zatočil se s ní kolem dokola, pokoj se naplnil jejím zvonivým smíchem. Položil jsem ji na postel, odhrnul jí z rozesmáté tváře mahagonové vlasy a políbil ji. Polibek mi oplatila, její křehké tělo se pod váhou toho mého zabořilo do peřin a ucítil jsem její drobné horké dlaně pod svým tričkem. Jezdil jsem rukama sem a tam po její sametově hebké kůži a věděl, že nás čeká krásné odpoledne na jehož konci už se na mě určitě zlobit nebude.


	15. Bradavické drbny, čiňte se!

Stáli jsme před Velkou síní. Chystali jsme se změnit svůj společenský život a možná někomu přivodit infarkt. Včera jsme se o tom závazně usnesli a dnes jsme se to chtěli realizovat. Zhluboka jsem vydechl a podíval se na Bellu.  
"Taky tě to tak děsí? Je to divný, ale jsem nervóznější než před NKÚ," svěřila se.  
"O nervozitě mi ani nevykládej, tak jdeme do toho." Znovu jsme vydechli a vzali jsme se za ruce. Ještě před chvíli jsem měl sto chutí to celé odpískat, ale když její dlaň vklouzla do mé, nervozita opadla a nebylo co řešit. Vykročili jsme do Velké síně. Zpočátku se nezdálo, že by si nás někdo všiml, ale když jsme byli tak v půlce cesty, nejbližší lidé kolem začali strkat do sousedů a šeptat si. Proč si kurňa ten tajtrdlík musel sednout tak daleko? To se mu to u dveří nezamlouvalo? Konečně jsme dorazili k Jamesovi, Lily, Remusovi a Petrovi, kteří už si nakládali slaninu s vajíčkem a debatovali o blížícím se výletu do Prasinek. Co nejrychleji jsme vklouzli na lavici vedle Rema a dělali, že tam radši vůbec nejsme.  
"Tak vidím, že tajemství je venku," kývl James.  
"No jo, když už jsi to víceméně vykecal Removi, nemělo cenu to dýl zdržovat..." rýpnul jsem si.  
"Hej!" zkusil mě pod stolem kopnout, bohužel ale minul a slzy místo mě vytryskly z očí Remusovi.  
"Ty dřevo jedno!" zabručel a mnul si poraněnou holeň.  
"Promiň Náměsíčníku, to měl schytat tenhleten," ukázal na mě.  
"Těsně vedle," otřásal jsem se tichým škodolibým smíchem.  
"No v každém případě, teď jen zbývá čekat na odezvu," povzdechla si Bella, když si mazala toust máslem.  
"Jo sázím se, že do večeře to bude vědět celá škola."  
"Blázníš? Do večeře? To to tu nějak podcenuješ, ne? Do oběda to budou vědět všichni," odfrkl jsem si.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byla jsem v záchodové kabince, když jsem venku uslyšela dívčí hlasy, mohlo jich být tak pět.  
"Už jste to slyšely? - Jasně, že jo! Kdo ne?"  
"Já je viděla. A vůbec se k němu nehodí."  
"Je tak namyšlená - a ani není moc hezká -" Bože tak jestli si o mě tohle teď myslí všechny holky ve škole tak to asi nezvládnu. Opřela jsem se o stěnu a poslouchala, čím déle jsem tam stála, tím více ve mně bublal vztek. Rázně jsem rozrazila dveře kabinky a najednou bylo ticho. Všechny to byly Siriusovy zhrzené ex-přítelkyně a celou dobu, kdy jsem si myla a sušila ruce mě probodávaly zlostnými pohledy a v zrcadle jsem viděla jak si něco šeptají. Rychle jsem vypadla ze záchodů a zamířila na Přeměňování, bohužel ani na chodbě jsem se nevyhla šeptajícím si hloučkům a pohrdavým pohledům, naopak to bylo ještě horší. Všichni se po mě otáčeli a nikdo se ani nenamáhal ztlumit hlas, když mě a Siriuse pomlouvali.  
"Je to slepice..."  
"A absolutně se k němu nehodí."  
"Slyšela jsem, že se spolu vyspali na famfrpálovém hřišti..." sdělovala svůj drb nějáká dívka z mrzimorské koleje kamarádkám. Kousek dál stála skupinka havraspárských kluků a i tam jsem něco zaslechla.  
"Jo, ten si ale umí vybrat."  
"No jo, znáš přece Blacka, co chce to vždycky dostane."  
"Upřímně hoši, kvůli tomuhle tělu bych se taky krotil..." Asi se z toho zblázním, normálně mi hrábne než vůbec dojdu k učebně. U okna stála vysoká hnědovláska s kamarádkou a přítelem.  
"Doufám, že jim to vydrží. Bella je fajn holka. A vypadá to, že Black při výběru své přítelkyně konečně začal používat taky mozek, nejen malýho Siriuse," říkala právě.  
"Zoey!" okřikla ji se smíchem kamarádka.  
"No co? Vždyť je to pravda!" zasmála se a povzbudivě na mě mrkla. Usmála jsem se. Zoey Parkerová, moje dobrá kamarádka a hlavně skvělá spoluhráčka. James se na nás mohl spolehnout, že Camrál nebude dlouho v držení soupeře a často v jejich brankách. Společně jsme praktikovaly ty nejbláznivější a nejlepší finty v historii školního famfrpálu. Alespoň ona mě potěšila.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Šel jsem chodbou a myslel jsem, že mi z těch šeptajících si skupinek a lidí, co šli proti mě a ohlíželi se, asi brzo přeskočí. Procházel jsem kolem skupinky holek namixovaných ze všech kolejí.  
"Bože, on je tak úžasnej!"  
"Víte, že to byla jen náhoda, že jsme spolu nezačali chodit?". Kousek dál stála zase skupinka zmijozelských kluků, kteří byli stejně staří jako já.  
"Zdá se, že Black je vážně lepší než ty, Zachary, tebe přece odpálkovala."  
"Jo docela solidně s tebou zametla, ale Blackovi, zdá se, neodolala."  
"Prej se k tomu," naznačil jeden z nich neslušné gesto, "ještě nedostali."  
"Buď v klidu, kámo. Až dostane co chce, pošle ji do háje jako všechny ostatní. A budeš mít zase volnej terén..." Tak to bylo moc i na mě a radši jsem zvolil jako cestu jednu z našich zkratek. Tam jsem se v prázdné chodbě zastavil, opřel se o stěnu a přemýšlel. Ale vždyť on měl pravdu, vždycky jsem to tak dělal. Byl jsem prostě hajzl, ale to se teď změnilo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bože, lidi," přihrnula jsem se k Pobertům a Lily, "já mám pocit, že mi asi praskne hlava. Jen za cestu z dívčích záchodů sem, jsem slyšela tři různé verze toho jak jsme se dali dohromady, pět verzí toho jak náš vztah probíhá a několik velice zajímavých drbů, které o nás ani nevím."  
"Vidíš, tak aby jsme to měli komplet tak já jsem slyšel několik verzí toho kam náš vztah spěje a jak skončí," oznámil mi Sirius a obtočil mi ruku kolem pasu.  
"Já se z toho asi zblázním. Mám pocit, že mě nenávidí půlka školy."  
"To je v pohodě, mě nenávidí ta druhá půlka, ta klučičí," sdělil mi.  
"Mimochodem víš, že jsme se vyspali na famfrpálovém hřišti?" podívala jsem se na něj. James se smíchy začal dusit, takže ho Sirius musel praštit po zádech. Přesto vypadal, že ho to jen tak nepřejde.  
"Tak to je fajn vědět. Vidíte, co se o sobě ještě nedozvíte," přišel se svou troškou do mlýna Remus.  
"A dozvěděla ses aspoň jaký to bylo?" rozesmál se Sirius.  
"Ne," zasmála jsem se, "to už jsem neslyšela."  
"Prostě to ignorujte, za týden si na vás už nikdo ani nevzpomene," uklidňovala nás Lily. "Nás rozebírali taky jenom týden a to jsme byli asi stejná senzace jako vy."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Měl jsem pocit jako bych i v té učebně seděl v záři reflektorů. Měl jsem pocit, že se na mě pořád někdo dívá i když mě Remus uklidňoval, že ne a James se vedle mě stále otřásal tichým smíchem, takže vypadal jako když má zimnici. I McGonagallová si té zvláštní atmosféry všimla a začala více vířit po třídě a bohužel objevila psaníčko, které jsem Belle poslal. Ouu, jéé. Čekal jsem nějaké kázáni hned, ale přišlo až na konci hodiny.  
"Tak můžete jít a nezapoměňte, že mi máte zítra odevzdat tu esej! Slečno Scarrperová! Pane Blacku! Pojďte sem." Podíval jsem se na Bellu výrazem  _Jsme v pytli_. Učebna se vyprázdnila a my jsme došli ke katedře.  
"Za prvé: Až si budete příště posílat psaníčka, dělejte to nenápadněji. Za druhé, máte pěkný podpis, pane Blacku." zamávala papírkem s hvězdou a psí tlapkou místo podpisu. "A za třetí hodně štěstí ve vašem vztahu."  
"Vy to -? Jak to -?" Zakoktala se Bella.  
"Slečno Scarrperová, tady se všechno šíří rychleji než lesní požár v extrémním suchu. Takže je to samozřejmě veřejné tajemství," usmála se. "Můžete jít a na ta psaníčka si dávejte pozor. Ne všichni mí kolegové jsou tak benevolentní a na příště už bych nemusela být ani já." Otočili jsme se k odchodu.  
"A ještě něco," ozvala se, když jsme stáli ve dveřích. "Dnes raději svou schůzku vynechejte, bylo by možné, že se mi nebude chtít spát a půjdu se procházet. Nikdo z nás by nebyl rád, kdyby jsme na sebe náhodou natrefili, že?" mrkla na nás a pak si začala přerovnávat papíry na stole. Vzal jsem Bellu za ruku a usoudil, že tohle byl ten nejdivnější rozhovor jaký jsem kdy s McGonagallovou měl a že jich bylo požehnaně. Ukazovalo jí to jako normálního člověka ne jen jako profesora, který se zdá být z jiné planety.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hnědovláska s havrspárským erbem na prsou si rozezleně klestila cestu davem. Konečně zahlédla vysokou černovlásku a zavolala na ni.  
"Mirando!"  
"Ahoj, tak tady jsi!" otočila se po hlase a pak si všimla rozlobeného výrazu své kamarádky. "Ell, co se děje?"  
"Už vím, kdo to je! Čekala bych kohokoli, ale ji fakt ne!" vykřikovala a pomalu začínala rudnout.  
"Počkej," položila ji Miranda ruce na ramena, "uklidni se a řekni mi o čem mluvíš."  
"O Siriusovi přece! Neříkej, že jsi to ještě neslyšela, celej hrad si o tom povídá! Víš kvůli komu mě nechal? S kým se teď tahá?"  
"Počkej, zkusím hádat. Je to Mitchellová? Ne? Tak Dawsonová? Taky ne? Počkej, počkej, já vím...Forbesová!"  
"Ne, to by si neuhodla. Scarrperová!"  
"Scarrperová?" zamumlala a pak jí začalo svítat. "Počkej, to je ta...hnědý vlasy, Nebelvír, nejlepší kámoška šprtky Evansový? Ta, co poletuje po hřišti na koštěti s tím bláznivým Potterem?"  
"Jo," přitkala Elis rudá vzteky, "to je přesně ona. Já ji tak - Nejradši bych jí -"  
"Klídek, klídek, Ell," zatřásla s ní Miranda. "Tohle nám nedá moc práce, uvidíš." Usmála se a v hlavě jí začal rodit plán. Plán, který měl dvěma lidem způsobit velkou bolest a neštěstí.


	16. Jak jsem mohla být tak blbá?

Mířila jsem s Lily k učebně Kouzelných formulí a zahnuli jsme za roh.  
"Musím Siriusovi říct -" vzhlédla jsem a zarazila jsem se, jako kdyby do mě uhodil blesk. Viděla jsem Siriuse, po kterém se plazila nějaká blondýna. Nebo se on plazil po ní? Nebyla jsem si jistá, ale byla jsem si jistá, že jsem se nespletla. Byl to on. A s Mirandou! Byla to jeho hruď, ke které jsem se tak často tiskla, která se teď dotýkala bloňdaté holky s andělským obličejem. Jeho rty, které líbaly její. Měla jsem pocit jakoby mi puklo srdce. To mi mohl rovnou vrazit kudlu do břicha a rozmašírovat mi s ní orgány a rozhodně by to bolelo méně než to, co jsem teď zažívala. Před očima se mi udělalo černo, upustila jsem tašku a ta jako ve zpomaleném záběru dopadla s dunivým zvukem na zem. Lily mi položila ruku na rameno a zašeptala: "Bell..."  
Odskočili od sebe a oba se na mě podívali, vyhrkly mi slzy, vysmekla jsem se Lily a rozeběhla se pryč. Neuvidí mě brečet, on rozhodně ne! Nepřemýšlela jsem nad tím kam běžím, prostě jsem běžela, mozek se mi zatemnil ale já měla ten obrázek vypálený do sítnice. Nikdy mě nikdo tak nezradil, nikdy mě nic tak nebolelo. Zhroutila jsem se na schodech vedoucích ze vstupní síně. Jak jsem mohla být tak blbá? Jak jsem si mohla myslet, že se změnil? Mělo mě napadnout, že to bylo všechno moc krásné na to, aby to bylo skutečné a mělo dlouhé trvání. Přitáhla jsem si kolena k bradě a brečela a brečela.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Povídal jsem si Jamesem a najednou ke mě přiskočila Miranda a políbila mě. Byl jsem naprosto zmatený. Co to má ksakru znamenat? Uslyšel jsem ránu a zalapání po dechu. Odskočil jsem od ní a zahlédl jsem Bellu. Uviděl jsem v její tváři, v jejích nádherných očích bolest, smutek, zradu a vztek, viděl jsem, co si o mě teď myslí. A kdybych si náhodou nebyl jist, stačilo se podívat vedle do tváře Lily, tam bylo napsané úplně to samé.  
"Bell! Bello!" křikl jsem za ní, když se rozeběhla pryč. "Přeskočilo ti, Sommersová?" otočil jsem se k Mirandě. "Možná sis nestačila všimnout, ale my dva už dávno nemáme nic společnýho. Takže se hoď do klidu, než se ti něco přihodí." zasyčel jsem, hodil svojí tašku Jamesovi k nohám a rozběhl se za Bellou.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Jo, nejsi jediná, kdo umí na někoho ušít boudu." poznamenal James. Zle se usmála.  
"Že se mi to, ale povedlo, co? Mám takový pocit, Ellie, že ty dva už spolu neuvidíme." mrkla na tmavovlásku, která stála vedle Lily a pak s ošklivým úsměvem zmizely v davu.  
"Jamesi, co to-?" zeptala se zmateně Lily, když se k němu protlačila skrz šeptající si dav.  
"Hned ti to vysvětlím, drahá..." zasupěl James.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hnal jsem se chodbou a porazil pár prvňáčků. Nezajímalo mě to, zajímala mě jen Bella. Našel jsem ji na schodech vedoucích ze vstupní haly. Seděla schoulená u paty schodiště a plakala.  
"Bello, lásko..." Okamžitě bojovně vyskočila na nohy. Jestli ještě před chvílí byla zranitelnější než novorozeně tak teď se tyčila do výše, připomínala rozzuřené olympské bohy a z očí jí sršely smrtelné blesky. Jestli se mi povede jí to vysvětlit, ona mi uvěří a všechno bude tak jako dřív tak mám všechno štěstí světa a stojí při mně všichni staří kouzelničtí bohové.  
"Jak jsi mohl? Jak? Myslela jsem si, že jsi jiný než všichni říkali, že ses změnil! Asi jsem se spletla. Kolik jich bylo, hmm? Tak kolik?" uhodila na mě.  
"Žádná, Bell. Co jsme spolu záleží mi jen na tobě, vlastně vždycky mi záleželo jen na tobě."  
"Vážně a tohle bylo jako co? Ranní pozdrav?"  
"Bell, já nevím co to mělo znamenat. Prostě jsem se normálně bavil s Jamesem a ona najednou přišla a políbila mě."  
"Ano, dosvědčí ti to všichni kolem. Všimla sis kdo to byl? Miranda. Říkal jsem ti, že se bude chtít pomstít. A vymyslela si to vážně dobře, protože se zdá, že její plán, aby si mě nenáviděla, se jí daří."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Měla bych mu to věřit? Něco mi říká, že by to tak mohlo být. Navíc, to vážně byla Miranda, znala jsem ji dost dobře na to, abych věděla, co dokáže a kam až je schopná pro pomstu a zadostiučinění zajít.  
"Bell, nikdy bych ti neublížil, nikdy bych tě nezradil. Líbala ona mě, ne já jí. Poslal jsem jí do háje. Věříš mi?" Podívala jsem se mu do očí, viděla jsem v nich lítost a smutek. Jeho bouřkové oči byly tak upřímné jako vždycky, když jsme byli spolu. Mám mu věřit?  _Ne,_  křičelo jedno moje já v afektu, _je to šmejd!_   _Ano,_  překřikoval ho hlas, který zněl jako ten Melodiin,  _miluješ ho a on tebe. A ty to víš. Víš, že ti říká pravdu, nikdy ti přece nelhal, ne?_  To je pravda, nikdy mi nelhal a Mirandu znám a dává to smysl, ale zase...  
"Já...já nevím," potřásla jsem zmateně hlavou. "Já... musím si to promyslet."  
"Prosím, zlato...lásko, věř mi," udělal ke mě krok s nataženýma rukama.  
"Já ti chci věřit, opravdu chci. Ale musím si to srovnat v hlavě." Otočila jsem se, rozběhla se skrz otevřenou bránu a vyběhla na pozemky. Když jsem probíhala mezi skleníky proměnila jsem se a dál bežela po čtyřech. Nabrala jsem rychlost a před sebou měla Zapovězený les, ve vlčí podobě se mi lépe přemýšlí.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rozeběhl jsem se za ní a uviděl ji, jak se mění ve vlčici a míří k lesu, bez váhání jsem se proměnil a rozeběhl se za ní. Byl jsem někde na začátku lesa, když se mi její stopa ztratila ve směsi pachů všech zvířat a lidí okolo. Ještě jednou jsem zaryl čumák do jehličí a pak jsem zvedl hlavu k obloze a zavyl. Neozvala se, zavyl jsem znovu, zase bez odezvy. Dobře, chce být sama, jen aby se jí něco nestalo. Otočil jsem se a rozběhl znovu ke škole.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slyšela jsem jeho bolestné a omluvné vytí, ale nereagovala jsem, potřebovala jsem být sama. Ale aspoň jsem věděla, že šel za mnou až sem. Musím si pořádně provětrat hlavu a všechno si to promyslet.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lily stála ve společenské místnosti a vyhlížela z okna na pozemky, kde už se začalo stmívat.  
"Kde pro všechno na světě je? Mám o ní strach. Co když se jí něco stalo? Neměli by jsme ji začít hledat?"  
"Klid, Lily. Bude v pohodě," uklidňoval ji Remus.  
"Jo. Bella se o sebe umí postarat," přidal se James.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Když jsem se rozhodla vrátit, padala už na pozemky tma a tak jsem přidala do kroku (spíš do tlapek), aby mi nezavřeli bránu. Podle obrovských stojatých hodin ve vstupní síni jsem zjistila, že je osm hodin, takže jsem strávila přes devět hodin ve zvířecí podobě v lese. Rychle jsem zamířila do ložnice, po několika hodinovém zkoumání situace a rozmýšlení, jsem byla plně rozhodnutá Siriusovi uvěřit a odpustit mu, když se bude ještě trochu snažit. Velkou zásluhu na to mělo Melodiino já, které mě vždycky uklidňuje, usměrňuje a které mi vždycky ukazuje ten správný pohled na situaci, jakoby vědělo všechno. Bylo to jako kdyby tu se mnou byla a ochlazovala tu moji horkou hlavu, díky ní jsem to viděla realisticky. Vešla jsem do společenské místnosti a velice rychle jsem zjistila, že tam není. Okamžitě ke mě přiskočila Lily a objala mě.  
"Už jsem začínala mít strach, že se ti něco stalo. Jsi v pořádku?", kriticky si mě prohlédla a já kývla. "Chceš o tom -" Zavrtěla jsem hlavou. "Dobře, tak běž nahoru, máš tam něco k jídlu, musíš mít hlad."  
"Díky, Lil."  
"Není za co," usmála se a pustila mě.  
"Bell...Věř mu," ozval se James, který byl rozvalený v křesle, ze kterého Lily právě vyskočila. "Řekl ti pravdu. Já tam byl." Přikývla jsem, usmála se a vyšla jsem po schodech.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Bože, já doufám, že to všechno dobře dopadne," vzdychla si zrzka, když si sedala k Jamesovi zpátky na klín. "Tolik jim to spolu sluší a očividně se milují."  
"Neboj se, oni to zvládnou. Nečekal bych, že to tak někdy bude, ale Sirius je doopravdy zamilovaný."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Otevřela jsem dveře do našeho pokoje. Byla tam spousta svíček, na Lilyině vyklizeném nočním stolku, který byl přitažen k mojí posteli, byla prostřená večeře pro jednoho a na posteli ležel list papíru a růže. Na papíře stálo: " _Lásko, ještě jednou se omlouvám. Mrzí mě a omlouvám se za to, že jsi si tohle vůbec musela prožít. Kromě tebe mě žádná jiná nezajímá. Prosím, věř mi. Miluju tě, Sirius._ " Tohle bylo to gesto v které jsem doufala. Rychle jsem zhltla večeři, vyčistila si zuby a vyběhla z pokoje. Stál na ochozu a čekal, opíral se o zábradlí a když mě uviděl, narovnal se s výrazem očekávání ve tváři. Moje rozhodnutí mi potvrdil i James. Chvíli jsme se na sebe jen dívali, pak jsem potřásla hlavou, abych zahnala deroucí se slzy a rozběhla se. On roztáhl ruce a já mu skočila do náruče. Chvíli jsme se objímali.  
"Už jsem se bál, že jsem tě ztratil."  
"Na chvíli opravdu ano," přiznala jsem s hlavou zabořenou do jeho košile. "Ale už mi tohle nikdy, nikdy nedělej."  
"Slibuju. Pojď," vzal mě za ruku a odvedl mě k nim do ložnice, kde jsme se zatáhli závěsy a schoulili se k Siriusovi do postele. Chvíli jsme se hleděli do očí a pak mi řekl nahlas to, co říkával jen málokdy a právě proto to tolik znamenalo.  
"Miluju tě, Bello."  
"A já miluju tebe," odpověděla jsem a věděla jsem, že mu věřím. Naprosto a bezmezně. Neřekl by to, kdyby to nebyla pravda.


	17. Tajemství Scarrperovic dvojčat

Na kopci s výhledem na moře se tyčil starý hrad, kouzly skrytý obyčejným lidem, dokonce k tomuto hradu patřil i kousek pláže. Jo, někdo má na školních pozemcích jezero, někdo má kus pláže. Po té pláži se právě procházelo několik párů, které se držely za ruce, pobíhalo tu několik kluků s míčem a z povzdálí je pozorovala skupinka holek sedících na kamenech. Bylo krásné sobotní ráno na konci dubna a nahoře na hradě seděla na zídce parta přátel a povídali si o všem možném. Byly to tři dívky a dva chlapci.  
"Lorein, co jsi to říkala o tom létě?" ptala se právě malá černovláska vysoké hnědovlásky, která měla ruku ovinutou kolem pasu vyššího z chlapců.  
"No, nás s Louisem napadlo, že bychom měli strávit nějaký čas jako parta, přijeďte k nám, bude sranda."  
"Zní to fajn," přikývla blondýnka a otočila se na svého přítele, "Viď, Rogere?"  
"To víš, že jo Mel. Myslím, že je to skvělý nápad, Lorein."  
"To sakra je," přidala se Arielle. Najednou Melody vyjekla, chytila se za bok a pak se skácela Rogerovi do náruče. "Mel?! Melody! Lásko, co se děje?"  
"Mel!"  
"Proboha!" Roger ji vzal do náruče a spěchal na ošetřovnu. 

 

"Madame Chauvelová!" zavolala Lorein, která běžela jako předvoj a otevírala dveře.  
"Co se - Co se stalo?" zarazila se, když uviděla Rogera s Melody v náručí.  
"Já nevím, prostě jsme si povídali a ona najednou vyjekla, chytla se za bok a prostě odpadla," vysvětloval Roger a položil ji na postel.  
"Z ničeho nic? Prostě jen tak?" Všichni přikývli. "To je divné. Slečno! Slečno Scarrperová!"  
"Bella..." ozvalo se náhle slabé zašeptání.  
"Cože?" Melody otevřela oči.  
"Bella...Něco se jí stalo. Potřebuje pomoc."  
"Pomoc potřebujete hlavně vy," odporovala vedoucí ošetřovny.  
"Ne, Bella. Je zraněná, musíte ji najít."  
"Kdo je Bella?"  
"Její sestra," vysvětlila Arielle.  
"No tak ji najděte a přiveďte ji sem."  
"To nejde," odporoval Roger, "studuje v Bradavicích."  
"V Bradavicích?" zeptala se užasle.  
"Rogere, najdi ji," natáhla k němu Melody ruku, ale potom ji s bolestným syknutím zase stáhla.  
"To budou žebra," přiskočila k ní okamžitě madame Chauvelová.  
"Prosím, Rogere."  
"Neboj se, najdu ji."  
"Pane Vernete, pojďte se mnou. Vy," ukazála na Lorein, Louise a Arielle." tu s ní zůstaňte."  
"Budeš v pořádku, obě budete. Slibuju," řekl Roger, políbil ji do vlasů a vydal se za madame Chauvelovou do její pracovny. Ta hledala něco na krbové římse, v krbu zapálila oheň a do něj vhodila trochu zeleného prášku. Roger to udiveně sledoval.  
"Já a madame Pomfreyová máme propojené krby, občas si chodíme jedna k druhé pro radu o našich pacientech. Podíváme se, co se to tady vlastně děje," vysvětlila a poté vstoupila do zelených plamenů a se slovy "Bradavická ošetřovna" zmizela. Roger ji následoval.

 

Madame Pomfreyová seděla za svým stolem a dělala si seznam bylinek, které jí dochází a které si bude muset dokoupit, když v tom vzplály plameny v jejím krbu a na koberec vyskočila Diane Chauvelová, vedoucí ošetřovny v Krásnohůlkách a za ní ještě nějaký tmavovlasý asi šestnáctiletý chlapec.  
"Diane?" zvedla se madame Pomfreyová od stolu. "Co se děje?"  
"Ahoj, Poppy. Přišla jsem protože -" Náhle ji přerušilo prásknutí dveřmi.  
"Madame Pomfreyová!" rozneslo se prázdnou ošetřovnou.  
"Pane Blacku! Kolikrát vám mám říkat, že tohle je ošetřovna a ne stadion!" vykřikla rozhořčeně, rozrazila dveře své pracovny a uviděla tam stát Siriuse s bezvládnou hnědovláskou v náručí. "Co tu tak stojíte? Položte ji na postel."

 

Opatrně jsem položil Bellu na postel a sledoval tu dámu a toho kluka, kteří se vyřítili za madame Pomfreyovou.  
"Co se jí stalo, pane Blacku?"  
"Já nevím, měli jsme se sejít a ona nepřišla a tak jsem jí šel hledat. Našel jsem ji ležet v mezipatře pod schody."  
"Byla už v bezvědomí?"  
"Ne, na chvíli se probrala, ale kousek před ošetřovnou zase odpadla." Madame Pomfreyová obešla postel a tak se Rogerovi naskytl pořádný výhled na dívku ležící na nemocničním lůžku.  
"Bella?!" svitlo mu náhle.  
"Ta Bella?" podivila se madame Chauvelová.  
"Ano, ta Bella." Jak to myslí, ta Bella? On ji zná? A co je ten týpek vůbec zač? Přesunul jsem se blíž k Belle, ale madame Pomfreyová mě odstrčila.  
"Nepleťte se tady, pane Blacku!" vyjela na mně nervózně. Zase jsem se stáhl, ale toho kluka jsem nepřestával sledovat. Byl menší než já, měl krátké hnědé vlasy a tmavé oči a na sobě černé tričko, džíny a džísku. Nebyl její typ. Určitě ne...  
"Zvláštní. Pane Vernete, nezmínil jste se, že jsou dvojčata."  
"Ne? No tak vám to říkám teď."  
"O co tu jde? Co je s Bellou?" zeptal jsem se naprosto zmateně, ten kluk mě nanejvýš rozčiloval.  
"Myslím, že to jsou -" začala madame Pomfreyová, ale Diane ji přerušila.  
"Zlomená žebra."  
"Jak to víš?"  
"Protože mi na ošetřovně leží děvče, které má stejný obličej, stejné příjmení, patrně zlomená žebra a usilovně se dožaduje pomoci své sestře Belle."  
"Chceš mi říct, že jsou dvojčata. Jedné se něco stalo a druhá to cítí?"  
"Patrně ano. Vím, že se to občas stává, četla jsem o tom, ale ještě jsem to neviděla na vlastní oči," přikývla Diane.  
"Je to pravda. Bella mi o tom říkala. Že jedna cítí to, co cítí druhá. Už od malička," přidal jsem se do hovoru a všichni se na mne podívali.  
"Tak to budeme nějak řešit," zavelela madame Pomfreyová a vyrazila do své pracovny a madame Chauvelová se vydala za ní. Ten kluk se přesunul ke mně.  
"Ahoj."  
"Hmmm...Ahoj," zabručel jsem nedůvěřivě.  
"Jsem Roger, Roger Vernet. Chodím s Bellinou sestrou Melody."  
"Fakt?"  
"Jo,"přitakal. Nálada se mi okamžitě zlepšila a potřásl jsem mu nabízenou rukou.  
"Já jsem Sirius Black. Takže ty chodíš se sestrou _mojí_ Belly? Co se vlastně stalo?"  
"To se ptám já tebe. Mně se naprosto bezdůvodně stovky kilometrů odsud zhroutila holka a jediné co z ní vypadlo, bylo: Pomoz Belle a najdi Bellu."  
"Tobě to Melody neřekla? Jsou nějak propojené, nechtěj po mně vysvětlení, jak je to možný nebo jak to funguje, ale...Přesně vědí, co si ta druhá myslí a cítí to, co ta druhá. Radost, smutek, štěstí, lásku, bolest." Podíval jsem se na Bellu, která ležela na posteli a kolem ní běhala naše i krásnohůlská ošetřovatelka.  
"Jako úplně všechno?" podivil se Roger.  
"Na tuhle vzdálenost asi necítí všechno, ale ty silné momenty ano." Roger se nad tím zamyslel a pak se zeptal angličtinou se silným fancouzským přízvukem.  
"Takže když..." ztišil hlas. "když jsme spolu...tak Bella...?" Nechal otázku nedokončenou, ale já jsem pochopil.  
"Jo," přikývl jsem. "Ale buď v klidu, funguje to i obráceně."  
"Sakra, to je divný. Představa, že vy a Melody to...Nebo, že my a Bella..."  
"Jo to je. Ale časem si zvykneš," ujistil jsem ho a poplácal ho po rameni.  
"Je vzhůru," oznámila najednou madame Pomfreyová.  
"Co se -? " zeptala se a zkusila se posadit, ale pak se s bolestným vyjeknutím svalila zase zpátky do polštářů.  
"Budeš v pořádku, lásko," přiskočil jsem k ní a vzal ji za ruku, "zlomila sis žebra, madame Pomfreyová to spraví a za dva týdny budeš moct zase hrát...bude, že ano?" otočil jsem se na vedoucí ošetřovny.  
"Ano, budete," přikývla.  
"Rogere?!" všimla si najednou kluka stojícího za mnou, "Co tu děláš?"  
"Melody nedala jinak než, že tě musím najít. A tak jsem ji radši poslechl než, abych potom půl roku poslouchal ty její řeči a brblání."  
"Je v pořádku?"  
"Bude. Až se uzdravíš ty, tak bude," usmál se na ni.


	18. Co se stalo?

Přišel jsem se podívat za Bellou. Když jsem vešel, byla už vzhůru a četla si nějaký časopis.  
"Ahoj."  
"Ahoj," usmála se na mě a odložila časopis na stůl.  
"Tak už jsi zdravá?" sedl jsem si k ní na postel a vzal ji za ruku.  
"Jo, jsem, ale asi nebudu, až mě stihne Melodiin hněv."  
"No, to asi nebude jen tak," zasmál jsem se při představě, co jí tak asi poví, až ji uvidí.  
"Poslyš, Siriusi. Co se stalo?"  
"Jak to myslíš? Na to jsem se chtěl zeptat já tebe. Ty si nic nepamatuješ?" podivil jsem se. Říká se, že nejtraumatičtější zážitky si lidé nepamatují, protože to mozek potlačuje. To se jí stalo něco tak hrozného?  
"Ne, poslední, co si pamatuju je..." zamyslela se, "je, že jsme vyhráli listopadový famfrpálový zápas." Cože?? Jak listopadový zápas? To si jako nepamatuje, co se dělo posledního půl roku. Jakoby jí někdo mávnutím proutku vymazal půl roku života, půl roku, kdy jsem byl nejšťastnější kluk ve vesmíru. Půl roku tajných schůzek, psaníček, adrenalinu, vášně, lásky, štěstí a romantických momentů. Bez hnutí jsem civěl před sebe a uvědomil si, že mi asi právě skončil život. Někdo udělal mojí lásce kompletní lobotomii. Náhle se Bella rozesmála.  
"Omlouvám se, ale já si prostě nemohla pomoct," smála se a položila svoje ruce na moji udivenou tvář. "Ovšem, že si to všechno pamatuju. Nikdy bych nezapomněla na nejlepší půl rok svého života," podívala se mi do očí a pak mě políbila. „Nemohla bych zapomenout na tebe, lásko."  
"Ty sis ze mě vystřelila?!" docvaklo mi.  
"Tak trošičku," usmála se nevinně.  
"To od tebe bylo kruté," poznamenal jsem, "Velmi kruté."  
"Hmm, já vím," přikývla. "Bylo to ošklivé, ale aspoň jsme si kvit."  
"Takže jsi na nic z toho vážně nezapomněla?"  
"Ne, vážně ne. Třeba, tvoje první otázka v našem vztahu byla Ty brečíš? Proč? Řekl jsem něco? A já ti na to odpověděla..."  
"Dívky často brečí a neví proč. Pamatuju se," dokončil jsem.  
"Vidíš, já taky. Nebo když jsem u vás posledně psala ten úkol na Lektvary, měl jsi na sobě ty seprané černé trenky s těmi bílými vlky a já jsem měla..."  
"Tu světle modrou podprsenku a kalhotky s nápisem Love me." doplnil jsem ji.  
"Tak vidíš, že si to všechno pamatuju. Jen jsem si z tebe vystřelila."  
"Ty malá potvoro," přimhouřil jsem oči a ona hned vyhrkla:  
"Nezapomeň, že jsem strááášně nemocná," a s hranou mdlobou upadla zpátky do peřin.  
"Hned bych se ti pomstil, jenomže tě tak miluju, že to neudělám."  
"Tak na to spoléhám," zase si sedla a ťapkala prsty po mé hrudi.  
"Ohoóó, tak slečna na to spoléhá. Tak to, abych ti ty tvoje jistoty nějak zarazil, ne?" Vzal jsem jí ruce a jemně jí je držel za zády.  
"Tak, co máš ještě nějaké jistoty?" zeptal jsem se pár centimetrů od jejích rtů.  
"Už jen jednu..." zašeptala a pak mně políbila, pustil jsem jí ruce a téměř okamžitě jsem cítil, jak mi vklouzly do vlasů. Jednou rukou jsem jí hladil po zádech a druhou přitahoval její obličej ke svému. Po chvíli jsme se odtáhli.  
"Ale teď vážně. Nevím, co se stalo. Poslední, co vím je, že jsem šla za tebou, pak mám okno, potom bolest jak jsem padala ze schodů a pak jsem se probrala až tady. V noci se budím a vím, že se mi o tom, co se stalo, zdálo, ale nevím, co se v tom snu dělo."  
"To nevadí, nějak to vyřešíme. Zeptám se Lily, ta na něco přijde," pohladil jsem ji po tváři a znovu se ji chystal políbit.  
"Pane Blacku! Zbláznil jste se? Tohle je ošetřovna a ne nějaký...nějaký..." ve dveřích stála madame Pomfreyová a vypadala, že se o ní pokouší infarkt.  
"Ale madame Pomfreyová, vždyť my jen..." začala Bella, ale byla přerušena.  
"To je sice hezké, že se máte rádi, ale tohle se tu dít nebude. Pane Blacku, asi byste měl jít."  
"Dobře, půjdu. Pošlu jsem ještě Lily a Jamese, ano?" políbil jsem ji na čelo.  
"Ahoj," pustila moji ruku a lehla si na postel.  
"Ahoj. Nashledanou," rozloučil jsem se a zavřel dveře. Kdyby tak Pomfreyová věděla, co se tu dělo před chvílí, tak by jí ten šlak asi vážně trefil, uchechtl jsem se pro sebe, když se za mnou zaklaply dveře. 

"Sirius říkal, že si na to, co se stalo, nepamatuješ," řekla Lily, když přeptala jak mi je a pověděla mi, co je nového.  
"Má pravdu, nepamatuju. Vím, že se mi o tom zdá, ale nikdy si nemůžu vzpomenout, co se dělo," potvrdila jsem, "neboj se, přišla jsem na to jak to zjistit. Mám plán, ale jestli na to přijde Pomfreyová...?" vystrašeně se ohlédla.  
"Neboj, nepřijde, povídej," vybídla jsem ji.

Je kolem jedenácté hodiny, na nebi září hvězdy a ve ztemnělém hradu plném strašidelných koutů, stínu a brnění je naprostý klid. Klid? Ale nebuďte směšní, jste přece v Bradavicích.  
"Auu," zaúpěl dívčí hlas doslova odnikud, "šlápl's mi na nohu."  
"Promiň," omlouval se šeptem klučičí hlas a přitom nebylo nikoho vidět. Pod neviditelným pláštěm se choulila rusovláska v zeleném županu k černovlasému brýlatému chlapci v proužkovaném pyžamu.  
"Jestli nás Pomfreyová nachytá..." děsila se Lily, když mířili k ošetřovně.  
"Klídek, drahá. Copak je jasnovidka? Pod tímhle pláštěm nás ještě nikdo nenachytal. Teda jednou jsme měli namále, když se Sirius nechtěně vykoupal a smrděl potom jako mokrej pes. Ale ten smrad by cítil i mrtvej. Ale jinak nás nikdy nikdo nenachytal, ani Filch, kterej má snad věštecký i to hov-"  
"Jamesi!" okřikla ho.  
"Co??" ohradil se, "A pomáhá mu ta vypelichaná prašivá kočka, která snad nepotřebuje spát a umí se přemisťovat," dokončil svoji myšlenku. 

James seděl u Belliny postele na židli a Lily mu seděla na klíně, aby oba byli skryti pod neviditelným pláštěm.  
"Jak poznáme, že už je čas?" ptal se právě James.  
"Když se člověku zdá noční můra většinou sebou hází a mluví ze spaní, ne? A u Belly to platí dvojnásob." Jako na povel se Bella začal převalovat, kroutit hlavou ze strany na stranu a mumlat.  
"Ty?! Nemám na tebe čas ani náladu. O co jde?"  
"Je to tady, takže já jdu," vytáhla hůlku, zamumlala několik slov a její tělo se rozzářilo pronikavým světlem. Záře se stáhla doprostřed hrudi a vyletěla z ní zlatě zářící koule, která okamžitě vletěla Belle do prsou. Lilyino bezvládné tělo se zhroutilo Jamesovi do náruče. 

Lily stála schovaná za jedním z mnoha brnění a přihlížela hádce dvou dívek. Hádce mezi svojí nejlepší kamarádkou Bellou a vysokou blondýnou v havraspárském - Mirandou Sommersovou.  
"Ty si jako myslíš, že tě nikdy nepodvedl, jo?" ptala se právě výsměšně blondýna.  
"Ne, já mu totiž věřím. Nevím, jestli ti to už někdy někdo řekl, ale jakýkoli vztah je postaven na vzájemné důvěře. Jenže ty nejsi důvěry schopná, takže není divu, že ti žádný vztah nevydrží. To je asi jediná věc, kterou jsem ti chtěla a teď když mě omluvíš..." řekla Bella a chtěla kolem Mirandy projít. Ta do ní vrazila ramenem, Bella zavrávorala, šlápla na mizicí schod a letěla vstříc podlaze. Miranda se ani neohlédla a pokračovala stejnou cestou, jakou měla v plánu, než potkala Bellu. Lily vyjekla a už už se chystala běžet Belle na pomoc, když si uvědomila, že je jen návštěvníkem jejího snu. Když sen změnil prostředí na pobertovský pokoj a postavy na Bellu a Siriuse, Lily usoudila, že tohle vidět opravu nemusí a vrátila se zpět. 

"Tak co jsi viděla?" ptal se hned James.  
"Já ani nevím, jestli ti to vůbec chci říct."  
"To si piš, že chceš. Co se stalo?"  
"Miranda se stala," povzdychla si Lily při pohledu na spící kamarádku a všechno mu pověděla.  
"Cože? Až s ní skončím tak si to rozhodně za rámeček nedá," zakřupal zlověstně klouby.  
"Nechceš jí něco udělat, že ne? To by nemuselo dopadnout dobře."  
"Neboj, nechystám se ji zmlátit. Ale líbit se jí to rozhodně nebude."

"Hej! Sommersová! Počkej!" křičel James přes mnohočetný dav, který se hrnul z Velké Síně na první hodinu. Lily mu běžela v patách a Sirius se chystal vyrazit za nimi, protože znal Jamese moc dobře na to, aby věděl, že mu něco tají. Jenže než stihl udělat jediný krok, odchytil ho Remus a s mnoha protesty ho odtáhl na hodinu Lektvarů. Na konci chodby se Miranda otočila.  
"Copak chceš Pottre?" zeptala se sladce a zamrkala řasami. "Ohh. A je po zábavě," povzdechla si, když uviděla Lily, která se právě protlačila davem. "Tak co je?" zeptala se a založila si ruce na prsou.  
"Ptáš se, co je? Tak já ti povím, co je. Víme a máme důkazy na to, co jsi udělala. Ještě jednou se pokusíš rozeštvat Bellu a Siriuse nebo to uděláš prostřednictvím někoho jiného. Ještě jednou Belle jakkoli ublížíš a všichni se dozví, že si Bellu shodila ze schodů. A první kdo se to dozví, bude Brumbál a Sirius. A věř mi, že až se to dozví Sirius, bude vedle toho, co zažiješ, vyhazov ze školy vypadat jako docela příjemný vánoční dárek. Rozuměli jsme si?" sykl James. Mirandě během jeho řeči tuhnul na obličeji ten samolibý úsměv a postupně bledla.  
"Tak rozuměla's?" Nepatrně přikývla.  
"Fajn," usmál se vítězně James, "užij si zbytek dne." Potom se k supící dívce otočil zády, vzal Lily za ruku a společně odešli na hodinu Lektvarů.


	19. Hurá na prázdniny

"Scarrperová přihrává Parkerové, ta posílá Camrál na Dawsona, který kličkuje mezi zmijozelskými střelci. Scarrperová se mezitím nepozorovaně dostala k brance a Dawson ji přihrává míč. Oklamala Smithe předstíranou střelou na levou obruč a dává gól! Díky další skvělé akci nebelvírských vede Nebelvír 150 ku 100." Nebelvírská tribuna jásala, obletěli jsme kolo kolem stadionu a v tom komentátor upozornil na Zlatonku.  
"Ano a McCarty zahlédl Zlatonku, ale Potter je mu v patách. Potter je rychlejší, už chybí jen milimetry a Potter ji chytil! Nebelvír vítězí! Nebelvír vyhrál pohár! Potter letos -" Komentátorova poslední slova zanikla v jásotu a křiku z tribuny. I my jsme jásali a ve vzduchu se objali. Jako jeden muž jsme se snesli k zemi a to už se na hřiště vyvalila rudozlatá vlna fanoušků. Každý kdo na nás dosáhl, nás poplácával po zádech. Vymanila jsem se z davu a uviděla Siriuse. Celá rozzářená jsem se mu vrhla do náruče a vískala.  
"Vyhráli jsme!"  
"Já vím, gratuluju!" smál se a zatočil se mnou kolem dokola.

Přípravy na oslavu byly v plném proudu. Odsouvaly se stoly a křesla, aby uprostřed vznikl taneční prostor. Pomáhal kde kdo, jen Siriuse, Jamese, Remuse a Petra jsem nikde neviděla. Zrovna jsme s Lily, Jackem a Mikem odsouval pohovku, když se otevřel portrét. Do místnosti vbalancovali Remus s Petrem, které za všemi těmi krabicemi nebylo ani vidět a za nimi se s basami všeho možného pachtili James a Sirius.  
"Pozor vážení, už se nese!" křičel James.  
"Brambůrky, chlebíčky, tyčky a fondány, račte si vybrat!"  
"Ale máme také něco k pití," přidal se Sirius a těžce položil basu na zem, "Máme tu víno, medovinu a whiskey, pro odvážné vodku a samozřejmě i něco pro dámy. Ale pozor! Máme i džus a coca-colu." Potom vyskočil na stůl.  
"Jak všichni víte, dnes jsme získali famfrpálový pohár a to by se nám nemohlo povést bez Jamese a jeho skvělého týmu. Takže potlesk pro Jamese, Zoey, Bellu, Jacka, Mikea, Billa a Davida!" Místností se rozlehl hlasitý potlesk a souhlasné pískání.  
"Ano," ozval se James a vyskočil k Siriusovi na stůl, "My jsme to sice vyhráli, ale tahle oslava by se nemohla konat bez vás. Bez všech, kteří tu pomohli, a hlavně bez Tylera, který se stará o hudbu, bez jídla z kuchyně a bez Siriusových tajných lihových zásob." Opět se místností rozlehl potlesk a smích. Sirius s Jamesem se uklonili.  
"Ale už dost té děkovačky a pojďme slavit. Tylere, pusť tam něco živého!" S prvními tóny nějaké mudlovské hitovky seskočil ze stolu a zmizel v davu. Po chvíli se objevil u mě a podával mi sklenici vína.  
" _Gracias, amor_ ," odpověděla jsem mu a sedli jsme si na pohovku.  
"Dneska ti to moc sluší." Neviděla jsem na sobě nic speciálního - černé tílko, bílá sukně a tmavě růžový šátek kolem krku - ale poděkovala jsem mu.  
"To máš tu košili ode mě?" zeptala jsem se. V jeho obrovské sbírce košil jsem se opravdu nevyznala, já jsem ho snad nikdy neviděla v tričku. Měl buď košili, nebo nic a obojí mu nehorázně slušelo. Ne nadarmo říkám, že by si na sebe měl pořídit zbrojní pas.  
"Ovšem, nosím ji nejraději," usmál se a políbil mě. Ozvalo se zakašlání, zvedla jsem hlavu a uviděla Jacka.  
"Snad neruším. Smím prosit?"  
"Samozřejmě," usmál jsem se. Zrovna začali hrát jive a to si nesmím nechat ujít.  
"Nebude ti to vadit, Siriusi?" střelil po něm nervózně očima.  
"To víš, že nebude, viď, miláčku?"  
"Jistě, že ne," odpověděl sice, ale věděla jsem, že mu to někde uvnitř vadí, prostě trochu žárlí.  
"Ty, Jacku!" křikl na něj, když mě vedl na parket, "sleduju tě."  
"Beru na vědomí," zasmál se. Když začali hrát polku, všimla jsem si, že Sirius opustil své pozorovatelské stanoviště a tančí s Lily, zatímco James víří po parketu se Zoey. Začali hrát ploužák a Jack se s pardonem někam vytratil a nahradil ho Sirius. Podívala jsem se vedle na Jamese a Lily a uvědomila si, že je to nějakých sedm měsíců, co jsme se je se Siriusem pokoušeli dát dohromady. Byli jsme úspěšní a sami jsme při tom získali víc než, v co jsme kdy doufali.  
"Víš, že přesně tady, před sedmi měsíci jsme se dali dohromady?" zamumlala jsem mu do ramena.  
"Vím, ale něco tu chybí."  
"A co?"  
"Přece tvoje oblíbená píseň _Times of my life_ ," připomněl mi.  
"Máš pravdu." Chybí tu už jen ta naše píseň.

Seděli jsme pod dubem na břehu jezera a všichni drželi v rukou obálky s výsledky našich zkoušek.  
"Tak ať to máme za sebou," zavelela jsem a roztrhla svoji obálku. Měla jsem samé výborné, jen z Bylinkářství a Kouzelných tvorů nad očekávání.  
" _Gracias a Dios_ ," oddechla jsem si.  
"Hele koukejte! Ona mě nechala prolézt z jasnovidectví, se docela divím, vždyť já tam nebyl...chodil sem tam vůbec?" otočil se James zmateně na Siriuse.  
"To se ptáš mě, brácho?" otázal se Sirius, jako kdyby spadl z višně, "Já už ani nevim, jak to tam vypadá. No v každém případě už studujeme na OVCE. A to by se mělo oslavit." A doslova odnikud vytáhl flašku čehosi. Lily začala okamžitě protestovat.  
"Ne díky, mně to stačilo posledně."  
"Jo," přidala jsem se, "po té vaší poslední oslavě jsme celou neděli prospali a ještě teď mě bolí hlava."  
"A to já se nenechám přemlouvat. Pošli to sem, brácho," vyzval ho James a cvakl si.

Vlak se s námi kodrcavě rozjel směrem k domovu, na prázdniny. Seděli jsme v jednom z posledních kupé a po chvíli si uvědomili, že přesně tady jsme se před šesti lety poprvé potkali a seznámili se. Všichni jsme si vybavili tu naši první společnou cestu a nemohli uvěřit, že už je to tak dlouho a kolik věcí se od té doby změnilo.  
"Napadlo by vás, že to jednou bude takhle?" zeptal jsem se a rozhlédl se po kupé. Bella se mi opírala o hrudník, četla si nějakou knížku a já ji hladil po vlasech, naproti nám seděla Lily Jamesovi na klíně a vyprávěla mu o tom, jak pojedou s rodiči na vodu a vedle nich Remus luštil křížovku, Petr mu nakukoval přes rameno a občas náhle vykřikl nahlas slovo, které věděl, až jsme sebou všichni trhli.  
"Ne, tehdy by mě to fakt nenapadlo. Ale nestěžuju si," odpověděl James. Taky jsem si nestěžoval, měl jsem tu nejúžasnější přítelkyni, nejlepšího kamaráda, který při mě stál kdykoli a v čemkoli, další tři skvělé přátele, mířili jsme na prázdniny a co nevidět mi mělo být sedmnáct. Jediné co mi tu idylu kazilo, byla moje rodina, to byl stín, který mě pronásledoval všude, přestože jsem se ho snažil setřást.  
"...jedu do Francie k babičce a dědovi, tak mi můžeš zatelefonovat," říkala právě Bella.  
"Zatele - co?" vypadlo ze mě.  
"No zavolat přece, telefonem," zakoulela očima.  
"To je taková ta divná černá věc v té budce?" ujistil jsem se.  
" _Si, bel ami_ , to je přesně ono."  
"Tvoje babička má telefon?" zeptala se zmateně Lily, "Já myslela, že ona i tvůj děda jsou kouzelníci."  
"To jsou, ale teta Agnes si vzala mudlu, takže mají telefon. Strejda Jean občas volá."  
"Vysvětlí mi někdo, o čem se tu už dobrých deset minut mluví?" ozval se náhle James, který zatím mezi námi jen těkal očima jako na tenise.  
"O telefonu, Jamesi," teď zakoulela očima pro změnu Lily, "Takové ty červené budky, které jsou v Londýně na každém rohu znáš? Tak to..."  
Vlak mířil stále na jih, mraky za okny se trochu protrhaly, kupé prozářilo silné letní slunce. Kolem projela paní s občerstvením a po chodbičkách se honili druháci a my jsme mluvili o telefonu, o prázdninách, o příštím školním roce a o společném vandru. A vlak nás zatím odvážel zpět do mudlovského světa plného skrytých kouzel a prosluněných letních dnů.


	20. Už ani minutu

Sešel jsem do kuchyně na oběd. U stolu seděli moji rodiče a Belatrix.  
"Podívej, kdo přišel na návštěvu," oznámila mi matka, když jsem vešel.  
"Ale, blázni z pekelné cvokárny mají vycházky?" upřel jsem na nenáviděnou sestřenici pohled.  
"Přišla jsem tvoje rodiče poučit o tvých mimoškolních aktivitách."  
"Vážně a o kterých? Mám pocit, že o mém nejlepším kamarádovi Potterovi už vědí a o tom, že se stanu bystrozorem taky."  
"Slyšeli jsme o tvé přítelkyni," řekl otec se značným odporem k poslednímu slovu.  
"Hmm..." zamručel jsem nezúčastněně a dál se přehraboval na lince.  
"Okamžitě se přestaneš tahat s tou krvezrádcovskou courou," štekla matka. Vztek ve mě bublal už od té chvíle, co jsem se vrátil z Bradavic, ale díky tomuto označení mé lásky jsem vypěnil úplně. Upustil jsem talíř, který se s třeskotem roztříštil na kusy o kamenou podlahu. Otočil jsem se, chvíli je pozoroval a pak jsem zasyčel:  
"Tohle už nikdy neříkejte."  
"A proč? Vždyť je to pravda -" zvedla se od stolu s úsměvem pobavení Bellatrix.  
"Mlč! Ty mlč!" křikl jsem na ni. "A víte, co? Já končím."  
"Cože?"  
"Slyšeli jste, končím. Nenávidím to tu. Nenávidím tenhle zatuchlý dům, který mi na každém kroku připomíná jak moc sem nepatřím. Nenávidím Vás s tou Vaší mánií pro čistou krev, Vaši aristokratickou aroganci. Nenávidím to jméno, stydím se za něj, kdykoli někam přijdu. Nenávidím tohle všechno. Prostě končím."  
Otočil jsem se na podpatku a vyběhl z kuchyně. Třískl jsem s dveřmi od pokoje a zamknul je. Tady už nebudu ani minutu, pomyslel jsem si a vrhl jsem se pod postel, vytáhl školní kufr a bez ladu a skladu do něj házel školní věci, které jsem za těch pár týdnů vytahal. Potom jsem do cestovní tašky a velkého batohu začal skládat všechen svůj majetek. Mudlovské oblečení, hábity, boty, pár knížek, dopisy, fotky a těch několik váčků galeonů, které jsem měl našetřené. Natáhl jsem si džíny, zavázal si vysoké boty, zapnul si koženou bundu a do kapsy strčil sluneční brýle. Ze skříně jsem si sundal helmu, hodil batoh na záda, do jedné ruky jsem vzal cestovní tašku s helmou a do druhé školní kufr. Naposled jsem se rozhlédl po svém pokoji s červenozlatými nebelvírskými záštitami, plakáty motorek a fotkou mě a kluků a usmál jsem se při představě, že rodiče na tomhle pokoji nikdy nebudou moc nic změnit a bude je to štvát. Když mě zaslechli jak dupu po schodech, vyběhli z kuchyně.  
"Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?" zaječela matka.  
"Odcházím. Tady už nebudu ani minutu. Sbohem a doufám, že už se neuvidíme." Kopnutím jsem rozrazil dveře, strčil kufr do úložného (a kouzlem zvětšeného) prostoru pod sedadlem motorky a přivázal cestovní tašku na sedadlo spolujezdce. Nasadil si helmu a ještě se otočil k domu. Stáli ve dveřích a sledovali mě, nepokoušeli se mě zastavit, nejspíš byli rádi, že se mě zbaví. Sešlápl jsem plyn, vytůroval motorku a v oblaku kouře jsem zmizel za rohem. Věděl jsem naprosto přesně kam pojedu, ani na okamžik jsem nezaváhal a vyrazil zdlouhavou londýnskou kolonou na kraj města. Jakmile jsem opustil město, sešlápl jsem plyn a mířil k domu, kde mi snad poskytnou azyl.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zastavil jsem před typicky britský domkem s balkónkem, zdobenými akýři, udržovaným trávníkem a zahradou za domem, kde je i menší bazén a gril, jak jsem moc dobře věděl. Chvíli jsem jen tak seděl na motorce a sledoval tuhle naprosto normální a poklidnou čtvrť pod červencovým sluncem. Sledoval jsem skupinku malých kluků, kteří jezdili na kole prostředkem silnice, kolem mě prošla parta uhihňaných puberťaček, které se po mě otočily, na chodníku na druhé straně právě běžela paní se psem a támhle na té lavičce se držel kolem pasu zamilovaný pár. Dotlačil jsem motorku na chodník, vzal si svoje zavazadla a zazvonil na zvonek. Zevnitř se ozval ženský hlas.  
"Otevřete někdo!" Pak jsem zaslechl dupání po schodech a za okamžik se otevřely dveře. V nich stál brýlatý kluk s rozčepýřenými černými vlasy v džínách a tričku s jakousi kapelou.  
"Brácho!" zařval jak tur, objal mě a poplácal po zádech, "Co tady děláš? Myslel jsem, že máš přijet až v srpnu."  
"Jo, to jsem měl. Ale víš, věci se tak nějak změnily. Nemohl bych tu zůstat déle?"  
"No, jasně. Myslím, že našim to vadit nebude, pojď dál," řekl a pustil mě do prostorné haly. Odložil jsem věci na zem a vešel za Jamesem do kuchyně, kde zády k nám stála tmavovlasá žena a vařila něco, co úžasně vonělo.  
"Tak kdo to byl?" zeptala se.  
"Podívej kdo přijel, mami," oznámil James a usadil se ke stolu.  
"Dobrý den, paní Potterová," pozdravil jsem, když se otočila.  
"Siriusi, drahoušku. Neměl jsi přijet až v srpnu?"  
"Měl, paní Potterová, ale plány se změnily a já jsem vás chtěl poprosit, jestli bych tu nemohl zůstat až do září, jestli by vám to samozřejmě nevadilo."  
"Nevadí nám to. To určitě ne, viď Tome?" otočila se na brýlatého muže, který se Jamesovi neskutečně podobal a právě vešel do kuchyně fancouzskými oknem ze zahrady.  
"Copak Mary?"  
"Že nám nebude vadit, když tu Sirius zůstane až do záři."  
"Áááá...Ahoj, Siriusi. Samozřejmě, že nám to nevadí. Alespoň nebudeme muset poslouchat Jamese jak z nudy plácá hlouposti."  
"Dobrý den, pane Pottere. Jsem vám moc vděčný, že tu budu moci zůstat, samozřejmě nějak přispěju k chodu domácnosti."  
"S tím si nedělej hlavu. Vždycky tě rádi vidíme... jen... vědí o tom rodiče?"  
"Jsou si toho až moc dobře vědomi," uchechtl jsem se.  
"Dobře, tak si běž vybalit. Pokoj pro hosty je ti k dispozici," usmála se na mě.  
"Děkuju moc. Nevíte jak jste mi pomohli." Odtahal jsem svoje zavazadla do pokoje pro hosty, zakopl jsem školní kufr pod postel, obsah cestovní tašky a batohu bez ladu a skladu naházel do prázdné skříně, knížky vyrovnal na polici, na noční stolek postavil fotku mě a Belly a otevřel okno. James mezitím odtlačil mojí motorku do garáže a já jsem se k němu připojil na lavičce ve stínu vysokého stromu.  
"Čemu ses tam v kuchyni smál?" zeptal se mě po chvíli.  
"Myslíš, když jsem řekl, že naši jsou si moc dobře vědomi toho, že jsem pryč? Já jsem totiž utekl."  
"Cože?" vyvalil James oči, "Vážně? To jsi jako fakt utekl?"  
"Jo, už jsem na to neměl, zvlášť, když..."  
"Tak to chápu brácho, taky bych zdrhnul," přitakal, když jsem mu vypověděl celý příběh. Na zahradu právě vešla paní Potterová a na tácu nesla džbán s limonádou a zeptala se:  
"Nechcete něco?"  
"Ne, děkujeme moc, paní Potterová."  
"Není za co, drahoušku. Cokoli budeš potřebovat, řekni si," usmála se na mě.  
"Díky." Dal jsem si ruce za hlavu a zadíval se skrz listy na modré nebe. Přijali mě tu bez váhání, mám tu nejlepšího kamaráda, který je pro mě spíš bratr a k Belle je to asi 10 minut. Čekají mě ty nejlepší prázdniny v mém životě.


	21. Matylda a druhý syn

S Jamesem jsme prostírali stůl a náhle se ozvalo vyjeknutí.  
"Ale ne," zaúpěla paní Potterová, "Matylda. Já na ní úplně zapomněla."  
"Cože? Jako tvoje babička Matylda?" přeptal se ještě pan Potter.  
"Jo, máme k ní přece na dva týdny přijet. Zítra by jsme měli odjíždět. Ale teď když přijel Sirius..."  
"Se mnou si nedělejte hlavu, paní Potterová. Nechci vám kazit rodinné plány. Klidně jeďte, nebojte, dům nezbořím a stejně se musím učit."

Za zády své matky James ukázkově demonstroval, jak mě uškrtí, jestli okamžitě nezmlknu. Pak před sebou začal máchat ve vzduchu velkým kuchyňským nožem. Když se otočila, okamžitě ho schoval za záda a začal protestovat.

"Ale mami, vždyť ta ženská je úplně mimo. Je skoro hluchá, složenou bundu si plete se psem, vaří tvrdý hovězí s křenovou omáčkou," otřásl se odporem, "mluví se mnou jakoby mi bylo pět a říká mi Jamie," odfrkl si. _Ale, že mu tak říká Lily, to mu nevadí_ , pomyslel jsem si.  
"Uznávám, že už je trochu starší a že její kuchařské návyky nejsou úplně ideální..."  
"Trochu starší? Kolik jí je? Sto dvacet? Plus mínus století?"

Musel jsem zadržovat smích a podle dávivého zvuku maskovaného kašlem, který se ozval za mnou, jsem pochopil, že pan Potter je na tom stejně.  
"Jamesi!" okřikla ho, "je to moje babička a prostě tam jet musíme."  
"Ale mami - " zaúpěl znovu.  
"Poslechni mámu, synu," položil mu ruku na rameno pan Potter, "Uděláme kompromis. Pojedeme k Matyldě na týden. Dobře? Všichni souhlasí?"

Zvedl hlavu ke své ženě, která přikývla. "Týden, to zvládneme," zašeptal Jamesovi do ucha a pak nahlas pronesl: "Siriusi, mohl by si mi pomoct s motorkou?"  
"Samozřejmě. Nevadí vám to, paní Potterová?"  
"Ne, James zvládne prostřít sám. Hlavně tam nebuďte dlouho."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Šel jsem za panem Potterem do garáže a zavřel za sebou dveře.  
"Tak kde je problém?" zeptal jsem se při pohledu na nablýskanou motorku, zatímco on se přehraboval v jedné mnoha skříněk.  
"Nikde, chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit," otočil se a podal mi sklenici nějakého alkoholu. "Ty jsi naše spása. Díky tobě jedeme k Matyldě jen na týden."  
"Říkáte to stejně nadšeně jako James," uchechtl jsem se.  
"James měl pravdu. Ta ženská je senilní a jestli s ním mluví jakoby mu bylo pět tak já a Mary jsme postoupili - nám už je deset. Ale chtěl jsem se tě zeptat na něco jiného."

Chvíli si mě prohlížel a pak na mě vybafl: "Ty jsi utekl, že jo?"  
"Jo, utekl. Jak jste to poznal?" vykulil jsem oči.  
"No, nebylo to těžký. Objevil ses tu z ničeho nic o dva týdny dřív. Očividně s veškerým svým majetkem a žádal si o přístřeší. Navíc můj nejlepší kamarád kdysi taky utekl a objevil se u nás doma."

"No máte pravdu. Víte, co je moje rodina zač. A já se vážně snažil. Snažil jsem se moc nevyhledávat hádky, moc se neukazovat, byl jsem u sebe nebo se coural po Londýně. Snažil jsem se jen přežít ty prázdniny a pak už bych se tam po škole nikdy vrátit nemusel. Jenže pak ošklivě urazili moji lásku a já prostě vybuchl. Sbalil sem se a zmizel. K nikomu z rodiny, kdo má všech pět pohromadě jsem nemohl a k Belle už vůbec ne. Už vidím to představování: Maminko, tatínku, tohle je můj přítel Sirius Black. Ano, ten Black. Utekl z domova a bude u nás bydlet. Už vidím to nadšení. A tak jsem přijel k vám. James je můj nejlepší kamarád a vy jste mě tu vždycky přijali s otevřenou náručí. Byli jste jasná volba. Ale nebudu vás otravovat dlouho, až skončím školu, najdu si nějaké bydlení. Strejda Alphadar mi odkázal dost peněz na to, abych z toho mohl žít než si najdu práci. Ví vaše paní, že jsem utekl?"

"Určitě to tuší," řekl a pak se zamyslel, "Asi napůl doufá, že jsi neutekl a napůl doufá, že ano."  
"Jak to myslíte?" zeptal jsem se zmateně.  
"No, víš...Siriusi...známe tě už dlouho. A i když máme rádi i Remuse a Petra, tebe jsme si oblíbili víc. Trávil jsi u nás tolik času a tolik jsme toho společně prožili...Prostě po nějaké době jsi nám začal připadat spíš jako Jamesův bratr než kamarád. Spíš jako druhý syn, kterého jsme nemohli mít. Myslím, že hlavně Mary má tenhle pocit. Prostě ti chci říct," uzavřel to, když jsem začal otevírat pusu jako ryba na suchu a nevěděl co říct. " že tady máš vždycky dveře otevřené a že nemusíš po škole odcházet."  
"Já...já nevím, co říct," koktal jsem, "je to tak...děkuju, děkuju moc, pane Pottere. Já nevím, co bych měl říct - "

"Neříkej nic a kopni to do sebe," šel mi příkladem a obrátil do sebe sklenici, "a neříkej mi pane Pottere. Už jsme na to staří. Jsem Tom," řekl a natáhl ke mně ruku.  
"Dobře, pane...Tome," stiskl jsem ji.  
"Poslyš a ještě jedna věc. Ty teda máš přítelkyni?"  
"Jo, mám," usmál jsem se.  
"Ještě abys neměl, když i to naše střevo má holku," zasmál se a mrkl na mě, "No, vracíme se v neděli ve tři hodiny."  
"Počkejte, vy jako...myslíte...jakože Bella...?"  
"Mary se to nesmí dozvědět," varoval mě, "a teď už pojď. Než nedostaneme nic k jídlu, protože jsme přišli pozdě."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prej učit," supěl James, když po obědě dupal po schodech do svého pokoje, kam byl vyslán, aby si zabalil. "Houby studovat, leda tak anatomii," prskal jak přišlápnutá kočka. Zasmál jsem se.

"A víš, že přesně to mi tvůj táta nabídl? Že tu Bella může zůstat, když to tvoje máma nezjistí?"

"Cože?" zarazil se v půlce schodu. "To si děláš srandu?! A mě by tohle nikdy nedovolil!"


	22. Balení a přípravy jsou vždy k popukání

Domem se už od rána rozléhá čirý ruch. Máma s tátou se balí na vytouženou týdenní dovolenou, kterou stráví s kamarády v nějakém bohem zapomenutém kempu ve Skotsku.   
"Frany!" ozývá se tátův hlas z přízemí, "kde máme to nářadí k autu? Hever a tak?"   
"Copak já vím?" odpovídá máma z jejich ložnice, "asi v garáži ne?"   
"Jo, už to mám. A kde máme autolékárničku?"   
"Zkus lékárnu, Mikeu." Úplně vidím, jak přitom protáčí oči.   
"Jo, a...kde máme lékárnu?" Vykoukla jsem ze dveří a střetla se pohledem s Melody, kterou tento zásadní nedostatek našeho táty také přitáhl ke dveřím a překvapeně jsme zavrtěly hlavou, ale to už mamka křičela odpověď.   
"Bello! Přiletěl Carlos!" zavolal táta z kuchyně. Prosvištěla jsem po schodech a jako velká voda se vřítila do kuchyně, když mě hnědý puštík uviděl, okamžitě se ke mně rozletěl a usadil se mi na rameni. Vzala jsem si od něj dopis a vracela se do pokoje, máma se vyklonila přes zábradlí.   
"Mikeu, máš ještě v tašce místo?"   
"Ještě jsem balit nezačal," zahuhlal táta s hlavou zabořenou do přístěnku pod schody.   
"Cože?" vyhrkla vyděšeně a málem přepadla přes zábradlí, "to si děláš srandu? A co teda jako děláš celou tu dobu?"   
"Připravuju auto, stan, spacáky a momentálně hledám lihový vařič, drahá." A s vařičem a baterkou v ruce jako bonusem vítězoslavně odkráčel znovu do garáže. 

"Mel! Koukej!" přiběhla jsem k sestře do pokoje s dopisem v ruce a podávala jí ho.   
"Dobře, sejdeme se v blablabla a vem si s sebou pár věcí navíc, až do soboty můžeš zůstat u mě. Kecáš!" vyhrkla nadšeně.   
"Ne," zavrtěla jsem hlavou a zavřela za sebou dveře.   
"Pojedeš, že jo?"   
"Když já nevím, tohle měl být náš sesterský týden. Tak dlouho jsme se na to těšily," připomněla jsem jí.   
"Já vím, ale tak aspoň na chvíli jet musíš, jeď na tři dny."   
"Ale co ty tu budeš dělat sama?" zeptala jsem se.   
"Tak uděláme kompromis, ty pojdeš na tři dny k Siriusovi, já si pozvu na tři dny Rogera a potom si uděláme krásné tři sesterské dny. Co ty na to?"   
"To zní báječně! Jsi skvělá!" zavýskla jsem, objala ji a se slovy, že musím balit, jsem vyběhla z pokoje. Vytáhla jsem cestovní tašku a začala do ní skládat boty, ručník, plavky, sukni, pro sichr džíny a pak jsem se zasekla. Stála jsem před skříní a nemohla se rozhodnout, která trička si vzít. Za chvíli ale přišla Melody a pomohla mi.   
"Tak co? Ty modré nebo červené?" Mávala jsem jí před obličejem dvěma ramínky, na kterých visely šaty.   
"Oboje," zasmála se a lehla si na moji postel, "Počkej, počkej," zarazila mě, když jsem se od skříně strefovala do tašky několika kalhotkami.   
"Tyhle?" zvedla se a začala mi prohrabávat šuplík se spodním prádlem. "Spíš tyhle, tyhle a tyhle," strčila mi do ruky vybrané modely, "no a rozhodně tu nesmíš zapomenout tohle." Z šuplíku vytáhla bledě modrou rozevlátou košilku a zamávala mi s ní před obličejem.   
"Si blbá."   
"No, co? V čem tam chceš jako spát?" Ukázala jsem ji svojí oblíbenou noční košili. "Vtip? V tomhle můžeš spát tak doma nebo u babičky na chatě. Myslíš, že v tomhle ho oslníš? Beztak sis tu košilku koupila kvůli němu."   
"Jasně, já si to vezmu a on si bude myslet, že už jsem na to připravená. Jenže já nejsem."   
"No bóže, to je dráma. Tak mu to prostě řekneš, neměla si s tím problém ani prvně a to jste spolu ještě nic neměli."   
"Když já -" začala jsem, ale přerušilo mě mámino volání:   
"Bello, pojď mi pomoct!"   
"Už jdu!" otočila jsem se a šla do kuchyně. Melody mě překvapila, většinou jsem to byla já, kdo dodával odvahu jí. Blondýnka v pokoji osaměla.   
"To víš, že jo. Já ti dám, že nevíš." Zastrčila košilku dospod tašky a usmála se. "Smůla, sestřičko."

Tom s Mary a Jamesem odjeli asi před hodinou a James mě celé ráno ujišťoval, že mě nenávidí a že babička Matylda bude jeho smrt. Zrovna teď jsem ale nenáviděl já jeho, protože jeho postel byla těžká asi jako Petr a všechny naše školní kufry dohromady. Půl hodiny jsem s ní manévroval v pokoji, aby se vešla do futer a vystrkoval ji z pokoje. Když jsem dorazil ke dveřím, teď už svého pokoje, došlo mi, že vlastně můžu použít kouzla. A tak netrvalo dlouho a Jamesova postel stála vedle té mé. Pak jsem vyrazil prošmejdit paní Potterové skříně s povlečením. Něco jsem přitáhl do pokoje a pokoušel se povléct deku. Polštář nebyl problém, ale ta deka, to byl pekelný úkol.   
"Sakra, jak se to -?" vztekal jsem se a snažil se tu deku do povlaku vecpat, ale bez úspěchu, "Já se na to vykašlu!" Praštil jsem s tím na postel a šel se posilnit něčím, co jsem měl schované ve skříni. Pln nového optimismu jsem se do toho pustil znovu a tentokrát byl pokus úspěšný. 

"Mel, co si mám vzít na sebe?" ptala jsem se sestry, když jsem stála zoufale před skříní a nevěděla co si vybrat.   
"Jde o to, jestli chceš vypadat..." koukla do skříně a vytáhla dvoje šaty - rozevláté bílé s puntíky a uplé černé mini, "sladce romanticky, sexy vyzývavě nebo jako naše babi před dvaceti lety," ušklíbla se když vytáhla můj kalhotový kostým, který jsem nosila jen v krajní nouzi.   
"No jdeme na Romea a Julii, takže..."   
"Sladce romanticky, ovšem." Vybrala bílé šaty bez ramínek, se širokou sukní po kolena. Bílá barva byla narušena jen černými puntíky a černou mašlí kolem pasu.   
"Ty jsou naprosto ideální," pochválila jsem její výběr.   
"Můžeš si půjčit moje černý lodičky. Vezmeš si ty stříbrný dlouhý náušnice od táty a já ti natočím vlasy. A od mámy si půjčíš ten bílej šátek do vlasů, co nosila v šedesátých letech."   
"Zní to skvěle, nevím, co bych bez tebe dělala, Mel," přiznala jsem. Vážně nevím, co bych dělala, kdybych ji neměla. Představa, že bych jí ztratila, brrr, ani na to nechci pomyslet.   
"Neztratíš mně Bell, ani jedna z nás tu druhou neztratí," ujistila mě.

Začal jsem se připravovat na odpoledne. Asi bych si měl vzít oblek, když jdeme do toho divadla. Ale počkat! Mám já vůbec kvádro? Zapřemýšlel jsem a otevřel skříň. Tady není, ale určitě jsem ho měl na pohřbu strejdy Alphadara. Vytáhl jsem cestovní tašku a zalovil v ní. Úplně na dně jsem našel kalhoty, sako a dokonce i tři kravaty. Páni já mám i na výběr! Teda to sako vypadá jako bych ho právě vytáhl krávě z huby, ale to se vyvěsí.

Rozloučila jsem se s rodiči a šla na autobusovou zastávku, na které na mě měl Sirius čekat. Mel mě šla vyprovodit a hlavně se chtěla se Siriusem seznámit.   
"Přijede autobusem?" zeptala se.   
"Neblázni, to je na něj moc obyčejný. Ten si vymyslí mnohem lepší ántré, to mi věř," zasmála jsem se, když jsme obcházeli roh, za kterým byla zastávka. A měla jsem pravdu, už na mě čekal. V té své kožené bundě, s povolenou kravatou, opřený o tu svoji nablýskanou motorku. Jako největší král světa. Což byl, byl králem mého světa.   
"Ahoj," položila jsem mu k nohám svoji tašku a natáhla se pro polibek, "Ty teda víš jak probudit tohle ospalé vesnico-městečko." Po ulici se procházelo víc lidí než obvykle, všichni pokukovali, co se to tu děje. Někteří se vykláněli z okna, jiní suveréně stáli a sledovali dění na autobusové zastávce. 

Zaslechl jsem její smích, to zvonění zlatých zvonků bych poznal všude. Vyšla zpoza rohu a vypadala nádherně. Byla tak roztomilá a vypadala tak křehce, že jsem měl strach ji políbit natož vzít kolem pasu.   
"Tak tohle je ten tvůj miláček?" zeptala se a dotkla se řidítek motorky.   
"Ano, Sofie - miláček číslo dva. Miláček číslo jedna jsi ty," usmál jsem se a znovu jí políbil.   
"No, ty jsi mě seznámil se svojí motorkou, já bych tě měla seznámit se svojí sestřičkou. Melody to je Sirius, Sirusi to je Melody."   
"Těší mě," natáhl jsem k blondýnce ruku.   
"Mě taky, hodně jsem o tobě slyšela."   
"Doufám, že jen to špatné."   
"Tak o tom nepochybuj," mrkla na mě.   
"A všechno je to pravda," uchechtl jsem se.

Když jsme se vrátili z divadla, šla jsem si vybalit. Otevřela jsem tašku a co jsem neviděla.  
„Já tě zabiju, ségra...“ zamumlala jsem a zvedla košilku na světlo.  
„Roztomilé,“ ozvalo se ode dveří. Ohlédla jsem se a uviděla Siriuse, jak se vysmátý opírá o futra dveří. „To kvůli mně?“  
„Ale kdepak, to kvůli tomu chlápkovi od benzinky,“ vyplázla jsem na něj jazyk, „Mel mi to tam přibalila, když jsem se nekoukala. Poučení pro příště: Nikdy nenech svoji bláznivou sestru o samotě se svojí taškou.“  
„Mně se to líbí,“ podotkl jen.  
„A víš, že mě to nepřekvapuje? No nic, půjdu se osprchovat,“ sbalila jsem si svoje nucené pyžamo (ještěže bylo léto, jinak bych v tom zmrzla), ručník a vyrazila směr koupelna.  
„Dobře, hned jsem tam,“ shodil ze sebe košili a začal si rozepínat kalhoty.   
„Kdepak, jdu se sprchovat sama,“ proběhla jsem kolem něj, cestou mu přejela rukou po břiše a zamkla se v koupelně.

Přibouchla mi dveře přímo před nosem a v zámku zarachotil klíč.  
„Ale no tak, zlato,“ přemlouval jsem ji s hlavou opřenou o dveře. Zaslechl jsem tichý smích a pak už jsem slyšel jen zvuk tekoucí vody.


	23. Londýn sice není Paříž, ale vyjde to skoro nastejno

Motorku jsme nechali stát na druhém břehu Temže a přešli přes Tower Bridge k londýnskému Toweru. Nemohl jsem si odpustit pár fotek, ať jenom jejích nebo i společných. Teď když jsem zjistil, jak to funguje a dokonce mi byl foťák i propůjčen, úplně jsem focení propadl.  
„Půjdem se podívat dovnitř?“ kývla směrem k pevnosti. „Byla jsem tam už nejmíň čtyřikrát.“  
„Jestli nechceš, nemusíme. Já tam vlastně nikdy nebyl,“ zamyslel jsem se. „ Chodím kolem skoro pořád, ale nikdy jsem nebyl vevnitř.“  
„Vážně ne? Tak to tam musíme. Musíme se projít po hradbách a rozhodně musíš vidět korunovační klenoty a domek pro panenky. Takže jdeme!“ zavelela a táhla mě ke vchodu. Měla pravdu, stálo to za to. Prošli jsme se po hradbách, prohlédli si Bílou věž a poslechli si duchařské historky o místních zjeveních například v podobě Anny Boleynové nebo dvou malých princů, kteří byli zavražděni. Prohlédli si korunovační klenoty a pak zamířili k domku pro panenky. Když jsme vstoupili do nevelké místnosti, kterou ale téměř celou zabíral obrovský domek pro panenky, Bella si sundala sluneční brýle a dala si je do vlasů. Viděl jsem, jak se jí rozzářily oči.  
„Není nádherný?“ zašeptala s téměř posvátnou úctou.  
„Je,“ potvrdil jsem. Opravdu byl nádherný a téměř dokonalý. Měl několik pater, ale neměl venkovní stěny, aby bylo vidět dovnitř. Byla tam obrovská hala a spousta velkých schodišť i schodišťátek, pokoje pro sloužící ale i obrovské pokoje s modely postelí, skříní a všeho možného. Byla tu jídelna, kuchyně, taneční sál, podkroví, koupelny, dokonce i jedna místnost jen s modýlky kufrů. Nejvíce mě na něm překvapovala ta spousta detailů – od osvětlení, přes nábytek a vybavení místností až po okna a komíny na střeše. Dokonce v přízemí byla i garáž, kde parkoval dokonalý model královského Rolls - Roycu.  
„Jednou si takový pořídíme, co říkáš?“  
„Tak jo, beru tě za slovo,“ zasmála se. 

„A co teď,“ ptal jsem se, když jsme opustili Tower.  
„Co takhle Londýn z ptačí perspektivy?“ zeptala se a ukázala k London Eye, které se tyčilo proti blankytné obloze.  
„Proč ne,“ souhlasil jsem a vyrazili jsme k němu, doufaje, že nebude moc velká fronta. Když jsme se dostali do skleněné kabiny a začali jsme stoupat, natlačili jsme se ke stěně a pozorovali Londýn pod sebou. Temži, Housies of Parliament, Buckinghemský palác a katedrálu sv. Pavla a město, které se rozbíhalo až k obzoru. Měli jsme štěstí, bylo úplně jasno a po ulicích se proháněly černé taxíky a červené double-deckery a lidé na kolech a řeku šikovaly výletní a obchodní lodě. Tohle město prostě žije. Miluju ho odmala a teď jsem se v tom jen utvrdil.

„Už mám docela hlad. Mohli bychom jít k Trafalgar Square a cestou si něco koupit, co ty na to?“ Neprotestovala a tak jsme si ve stánku koupili hranolky a zamířili přes Milenium Bridge po širokém bulváru k Trafalgar Square a nahlíželi do výkladních skříní a v jedné její oblíbené kavárničce se zastavili na kafe. 

„Teď jsi mi ukázala svá oblíbená místa v Londýně ty, bylo by fér, kdybych tě i já vzal někam, kde to miluju,“ usoudil Sirius, když jsme seděli na lavičce na Trafalgar Square a pozorovali Nelson's Coloumn a davy turistů.  
„Určitě, chci znát tvoje oblíbená místa,“ přitakala jsem. Přešli jsme přes náměstí a zamířili do jedné z bočních uliček, asi po deseti minutách se před námi otevřelo malé čtvercové náměstí. Kolem byly domy, uprostřed náměstí byla velká budova a kolem ní spousta stánků – se suvenýry, bižuterií ale hlavně asi z poloviny z nich se linuly nádherné vůně smaženého vepřového, cibule, slaniny a hranolek. Dole v budově byla restaurace a kavárna se zahrádkou, vystoupali jsme po schodech po straně budovy a zjistila jsem, že nad restaurací je něco jako pasáž. Chodník lemovaný obchůdky se sladkostmi, pohledy a čaji a uprostřed něho byl velký čtvercový otvor se zábradlím. Opřela jsem se o zábradlí a podívala jsem se pod sebe. Zjistila jsem, že je tam ještě vnitřní zahrádka restaurace, měli tam i taneční parket, po kterém právě pobíhaly dvě holčičky, které si hrály na honěnou. Tohle místo bylo prostě úžasné, technicky vzato na něm nebylo nic zvláštního – byla to stará pasáž s obchody, restaurací a odlupující se omítkou na stěnách, ale něco mě na ní naprosto uchvátilo. Tohle místo mělo svoje kouzlo.  
„Podívej se nahoru,“ zašeptal Sirius a vzal mě kolem pasu. Zvedla jsem hlavu, nad námi byla skleněná kupole a nad ní jen blankytně modré nebe.

„Páni,“ vydechla. Viděl jsem jak jí září oči. Viděl jsem na ní, že si tohle místo zamilovala, tak jako já. Nadchl jsem ji, to jsem rád. A to se teprve ještě bude divit.  
„Slib mi, že mě sem někdy vezmeš večer a zatancujeme si tam dole. Bude to jen ty, já, parket a hvězdy nad námi.“  
„Slibuju, ale teď ti chci ukázat ještě něco,“ řekl jsem a vedl ji ke schodům na druhé straně.

„A co?“ zeptala jsem se.  
„U nás doma to vždycky stálo za prd a tak kdykoli jsem mohl, tak jsem odtamtud vypadl. Coural jsem se po tomhle nádherným městě a zamiloval se do něj. Všechen čas jsem trávil tady – v parcích, uličkách a docích. A pak jsem objevil tohle místo. Tady jsem získal první skutečné přátele na celý život. Mudlovské, samozřejmě, ale to mi přišlo vhod. Moje jméno tu nebylo překážkou. Byl jsem jen jeden z mnoha, jen kluk z bohatý rodiny, který to doma nemůže vystát a zamiloval se do pouličního života. Všichni lidi tady mají někde své domovy, partnery, partnerky, děti a práci. Je jedno jestli jsou lékaři, piloti, řidiči nebo dělníci, tady se všichni baví stejně. To je na tom to úžasné, nikoho tu nezajímá, odkud pocházíš a kolik liber máš v kapse, důležité tu je jen jaká jsi uvnitř. Tady mě naučili všechno, co umím, díky nim jsem, kým jsem.“  
Před námi byl houf lidí, stáli jakoby v kroužku a něco nebo někoho pozorovali. Slyšela jsem hrát hudbu, krásnou hudbu.  
„Tady mě naučili užívat si života,“ řekl a vedl mě přímo do toho davu.  
„Počkej, jak to myslíš?“  
„John Marlow? Londýnská policie!“ zahřměl na kluka, který k němu stál zády. Kluk se otočil s vyděšeným výrazem, byl přibližně stejně starý jako my. Když zjistil, s kým má tu čest, rozesmál se.  
„Sirius Black! To je dost, že ses taky ukázal.“ Poplácali se po zádech a pak zamířili k těm hudebníkům.  
„Koukejte, hoši, koho k nám přivál severní vítr,“ poznamenal John směrem k dalším dvěma klukům.  
„Sirius, no ne. Tak ty ses přišel podívat na starý kamarády?“ optal se jeden z nich, který měl na kolenou kytaru.  
„Jak je to dlouho?“ zeptal se ten druhý.  
„Hádám, že rok,“ přiznal Sirius, „to víte, není čas. Vždyť víte, že chodím do internátní školy, navíc co jsem našel tenhle poklad (vzal mě kolem pasu) už nemám čas vůbec na nic.“  
„Tak to chápu.“  
„A nepředstavíš nás?“ zeptala jsem se naoko uraženě.  
„Jasně. Bello tohle jsou John, Ian a Max. Kluci tohle je světlo mého života,“ řekl a letmo mě políbil.  
„Těší mě,“ usmála jsem se a potřásla jim všem rukou.  
„Potěšení je na naší straně,“ uklonil se Ian. Už vím, kam na ty šaškárny Sirius chodí.  
„Přidáš se?“ zeptal se Max.  
„Myslíš, že bych měl?“ Neměla jsem nejmenší tušení, o čem mluví.  
„Neodpověděl jsi mi. Jak si myslel to, že tě tu naučili užívat si života?“ vzpomněla jsem si najednou. Svlékl si koženou bundu a podal mi ji.  
„Klasiku, kluci,“ řekl směrem s Ianovi s kytarou a zamířil na volné prostranství uvnitř kruhu.  
„Co to děláš?“ ptala jsem se zmateně.  
„Odpovídám na tvou otázku. Jo a, lásko?! Chytej!“ Hodil mi svoje sluneční brýle. Netušila jsem, co se chystá dělat. Ian s Maxem a Johnem začali hrát – byla to irská hudba, stará ale úžasná, živá a nezapomenutelná. Sirius si strčil ruce do kapes a pak – To snad ne! To je k neuvěření! - začal stepovat. Ano, on vážně stepoval a byl skvělý. Dav začal tleskat, zcela ohromená jsem začala tleskat taky. Začala jsem si podupávat v rytmu, něco se ve mně probudilo. Rozhodnutá jsem byla v okamžiku.

Stepoval jsem tak jak jsem se to před lety naučil a lidem se to líbilo a hlavně Bella vypadala úplně ohromeně. Potěšilo mě to, ano moje ego hodně povyrostlo. Najednou kolem mě zavířily modré šaty a mahagonové vlasy. Snažil jsem se nevypadnout z rytmu, ale dělalo mi to trošku problém, protože Bella kolem mě naprosto nečekaně začala dělat piruetky a všemožně kolem mě poskakovala, tipnul bych to na balet. Tančila balet na irskou hudbu, neuvěřitelný. Přiblížil jsem se k ní, ale než jsem se jí stačil dotknout zase ladně odcupitala. Zkusil jsem to znovu a zase mi utekla, pochopil jsem. Už jsem to párkrát viděl – pasodoble. Po chvíli začali kluci hrát něco jiného, bylo to španělské.  
„Flamengo,“ šeptla mi do ucha. To náhodou taky znám. No náhodou, když jsem objevil její vášeň pro všechno španělské, trošku jsem studoval. Vířili jsme po celém provizorním parketu a střihli jsme takový tanec, za který by se nemuseli stydět ani profesionálové. Alespoň o tom vypovídal bouřlivý potlesk, který se rozmohl po tom, co dozněly poslední tóny Ianovy kytary. Já už jsem úspěch pouličního parketu znal, ona zase znala úspěch hřiště, ale tohle bylo jiné. Nové, kouzelné, spontání a hlavně jsme ten úspěch slavili spolu. 

Ještě nějakou chvíli jsme zůstali na tom náměstíčku a já trochu blíž poznala Siriusovy kamarády a došlo mi, co se mu na tomhle místě tolik líbí. Lidi jsou tu nějak jíní, přátelští a baví se tu všichni stejně a je úplně jedno kdo jsi nebo odkud jsi. Po našem vystoupení Siriusovi ještě pochválili výběr přítelkyně, prý jsem stejně švihlá jako on. Pak jsme zamířili zase zpět, prošli obloukem na Trafalgar Square a širokým rovným bulvárem dorazili přímo k Buckinghamskému paláci. Chvíli jsme pozorovali britskou vlajku vlající v podvečerním větříku, pozlacenou tepanou bránu a křídla paláce táhnoucí se bůhvíkam. Pak jsme si lehli na trávu v St.James parku, večeřeli a pozorovali jiné páry, pejskaře a sportovce, kteří trávili červencový večer běháním. Pak jsme se vydali ruku v ruce po břehu Temže zpátky k motorce. 

V chladných ocelových vodách Temže se odráželo zapadající teplé červencové slunce a po jednom z nábřeží šla dvojice – dívka s mahagonovými vlasy v modrých šatech a pánské kožené bundě a chlapec s černými vlasy v černé košili a slunečních brýlích. Nebyli na tom nábřeží jediní, nebyli jediným párem v tomhle městě, ale jim to tak přišlo. Zamilovaní až po uši a s malým tajemstvím trochu jiného světa schovaným v zadní kapse u kalhot a v kabelce mířili vstříc noci.


	24. Musíš to pochopit

Probudil jsem se, mezi závěsy prosvítalo slunce, na nočním stolku tiše tikal budík a otevřeným oknem ke mně doléhal cvrlikot ptáků a tóny nějaké hudby. Cítil jsem v kostech nádherné ráno, převrátil jsem se a chtěl obejmout Bellu, ale nebyla tam. Vyhrabal jsem se z postele a neúspěšně jsem hledal košili, kterou jsem měl včera na sobě, nakonec jsem se na to vykašlal. Se zíváním jsem sešel ze schodů a zjistil, že ta hudba se line z kuchyně.

_(Work, work),_

_Oh, shake it, shake it baby._

_(Work, work),_

_Oh, you're driving me crazy._

_(Work, work),_

_Oh, don't get lazy._

_(Work)._

Opřel jsem se o futra dveří a sledoval Bellu, jak oblečená jen v mojí košili tančí po kuchyni, připravuje snídani a zpívá si s rádiem.  
„Do you love me? Do you love me? Now do you love me...“  
„Ano, miluju,“ odpověděl jsem nahlas. S trhnutím se otočila, začal jsem se smát.  
„Jak dlouho už tu stojíš?“ zeptala se s rukama v bok.  
„Dost dlouho na to, abych ti po tomhle vystoupení řekl: Změň názor a sousedi se budou divit. Už tak nakukujou přes pivoňkový keře a to se ještě nic zajímavýho nedělo. Kdyby věděly, nad čím přemýšlím, tak by babky trefil šlak.“  
„Siriusi!“ okřikla mě. Udělal jsem pár kroků a zvedl ji do náruče. „Sirie! Co to -? Áááá -“ její křik se změnil ve smích, když jsem s ní zatočil kolem dokola.  
„Dobré ráno, lásko,“ políbil jsem ji a postavil na zem. „Tak co máme k snídani?“ Začal jsem nakukovat na pánvičku, na které se smažila vajíčka se slaninou.  
„Necháš to?“ plácla mě přes ruku a strkala mě ven z kuchyně francouzským oknem na zahradu, cestou mi ještě strčila do ruky džbánek s džusem. „Tak mazej ven,“ plácla mě po zadku a vrátila se ke sporáku.  
  
„Co bys řekla na to, kdybych zajel na nákup?“ zeptal jsem se, zatímco jsem nám naléval čaj.  
„Dobrý nápad, už tu skoro nic není a ty musíš přece něco jíst, až odjedu.“  
„A dneska budu vařit večeři já,“ dodal jsem.  
„Ale nepovídej,“ zvedla překvapeně obočí, „a copak to bude?“  
„No, umím špagety, špagety a...špagety,“ přiznal jsem se. Zasmála se.  
„Dám si je ráda.“  
  
„Tak já jedu,“ nakoukl jsem do kuchyně, když jsem seběhl ze schodů a přitom si oblékal novou košili, protože tu co měla na sobě, mi odmítala vrátit.  
„Počkej ještě, chtěla jsem se na něco zeptat. Chtěla jsem se zeptat už od chvíle, co jsme přijeli,“ odmlčela se a zamyslela, “psal si, že mě vezmeš k sobě, ale tohle je Jamesův dům. Sirie, ty jsi utekl, že jo?“ šeptla. „  
Máš pravdu, utekl jsem. Ale nevidím v tom problém,“ odvětil jsem.  
„To's neměl,“ povzdechla si,“ vždyť...třeba...kdo ti zaplatí školu?“  
„Neboj se, peníze mám. Strejda Alphadar mě vždycky podporoval v protirodinné aktivitě a podpořil mě i po smrti,“ uklidnil jsem ji a otočil se k odchodu.  
„No dobře, ale přece jenom je to tvoje rodina, Sirie...“  
„Já nemám rodinu!“ vykřikl jsem a otočil se, „ nikdy jsem neměl rodinu nebo domov! Nikdy jsem necítil k Blackovým to, co ty nebo James. Nikdy jsem k nim necítil nic tak úžasného jako je láska, porozumění, ochota. Kdyby ano, chodil bych do Zmijozelu, byl bych jako oni. Neznal bych tě, ba co víc opovrhoval bych tebou, James by nebyl mým nejlepším přítelem. Ten okamžik, kdy jsme se potkali v tom vlaku, byl nejšťastnější v mém životě, protože vedl k tomuhle všemu. James, jeho rodiče a Ian s Johnem a Maxem jsou moje rodina a Bradavice a tenhle dům se nejvíce blíží pojmu domov. Už jsem toho měl dost, nechal jsem se urážet sedmnáct let! Sedmnáct, Bello, to je moc! Utekl jsem a tady mě přijali s otevřenou náručí, jako dlouho ztraceného syna. Potterovi jsou pro mě rodina, ne ti co následují Voldemorta nebo s ním při nejmenším souhlasí,“ otočil jsem se zpátky ke dveřím a třásl se vzteky.  
„Siriusi, já -“ začala, ale přerušil jsem ji.  
„Urazili tebe, Bello,“ řekl jsem potichu. Věděl jsem, že mě slyšela. Vzal jsem si klíče a třískl za sebou dveřmi.  
  
Bouchl za sebou dveřmi, chvíli jsem jen stála jako solný sloup, pak jsem se rozeběhla za ním a rozrazila dveře.  
„Sirie, lásko -“ Jeho motorka právě opustila příjezdovou cestu a zmizela mi z dohledu. Zase jsem se vrátila dovnitř, zničeně si sedla na kuchyňskou židli a složila si hlavu do dlaní. Utekl kvůli mně. To bylo o nejhloupější, nejdětinštější gesto, které mohl udělat. A taky nejromantičtější.  
  
Nastartoval jsem motorku, zakřupal štěrk a zvedl se prach. Ve zpětném zrcátku jsem viděl, že vyběhla za mnou. Nemůžu tomu uvěřit. Co jsem to já idiot udělal? Já na ni křičel. Musí to pochopit...jak to cítím. Ale zase...já na ni křičel. Nemyslel jsem si, že bych tohle mohl někdy udělat. Ale udělal. Zatímco jsem přemýšlel, jsem dorazil na autobusovou zastávku, kde jsem Bellu vyzvedával. Už tam na mě čekal, kluk, o kterém jsem si kdysi myslel, že by mě mohl ohrožovat. Jak to bylo směšné, myslet si, že spolu něco mají.  
„Ahoj, Rogere,“ potřásl jsem mu rukou.  
„Čau, Siriusi. Pěkná mašina,“ pochválil mi motorku.  
„Díky, to víš, některé úpravy jsem musel dělat sám. Oni mudlové jaksi létající motorky neprodávají.“  
„Ona létá?“ vykulil překvapeně oči.  
„To si piš. Tak co vyslala tě na nákup?“ zasmál jsem se při pohledu na historickou tašku s květovaným vzorem a dřevěnými uchy, kterou držel v ruce.  
„No, na něco jsem se vymluvit musel a ona mi strčila tohle,“ zatřásl látkovou taškou.  
„Klídek, mám podobnou. Už chápu, proč James odmítá chodit na nákup. Tak jedem, nasedej,“ vyzval jsem ho a podal mu druhou helmu.  
  
Nad dveřmi v klenotnictví zacinkal zvonek. Prošel jsem všechny vitríny s prstýnky a zastavil se u té poslední, zatímco Roger se zasekl u té první. Jakmile jsem ten prsten uviděl, věděl jsem, že ten je ten pravý. Tenký stříbrný kroužek, ze kterého stoupaly čtyři tenké stříbrné stonky zakončené kytičkami a perličkou uprostřed. Mezi nimi byl kulatý průsvitný kámen broušený do tvaru diamantu.  
„Můžu se zeptat? Jaké máte různé barvy u tohoto prstenu?“ Prodavačka rychle pohlédla, na který ukazuji a začala štrachat pod pultem. Vyndala kazetu a otevřela ji.  
„Máme světle a tmavě modrou, zelenou, červenou a růžovou.“ Váhal jsem nad tmavě modrou a červenou. Obojí má ráda, ale zase červenou má kolem sebe pořád a posledně jsem jí dával ten zvoneček s červenými kamínky.  
„Tak co, Rogere? Našel jsi něco?“  
„Našel, tenhle a ty?“ natáhl ruku a na dlani mu ležel elegantní kroužek s oválným světle modrým kamenem.  
„Já tenhle,“ ukázal jsem mu svůj úlovek. Podívali jsme se na barvy, které jsme vybrali a začali se smát.  
„Vybral jsi modrou,“ poznamenal jsem.  
„Jo, bude jí ladit k očím, navíc když jsem jí dával náušnice, byly zelené, takže...“  
„Kdy to plánuješ?“ zeptal se mě, když nám prodavačka prstýnky balila.  
„Asi na výročí, to je takový nejlepší okamžik.“  
„Souhlasím, my ho máme v únoru.“  
„Kolikáté?“  
„Třetí,“ zahleděl se do prázdna,“ to to letí.“  
„Páni, to je dost,“ připustil jsem.  
„A vy?  
„V listopadu. Teprve první,“ pousmál jsem se.  
„A není to brzo?“ zeptal se udiveně.  
„Pro mě ne, udělal bych to klidně i teď.“  
„No jak myslíš, samozřejmě to závisí jen a jen na vás. Ale chápu to, ony dvě jsou tak úžasné, že není proč čekat.“ Přikývl jsem, měl pravdu. Ještě jsem tam vybral řetízek s drobným přívěškem ve tvaru ozdobného písmena S.  
  
Náhle se rozdrnčel zvonek, otevřela jsem dveře a za nimi stál Sirius s kyticí červených a růžových růží.  
„Omlouvám se, že jsem na tebe křičel. Měl jsem ti to vysvětlit v mezích normální konverzace. Odpustíš mi?“ Tvářil se jako malý kluk, který mámě rozbil oblíbenou vázu.  
„A odpustíš ty mě?“ povzdechla jsem si. Byla to moje chyba.  
„A co jako?“ podivil se.  
„Neměla jsem se ptát. A už vůbec ne se tě snažit přesvědčovat, aby si ke své rodině cítil to co já. Byla to moje chyba, promiň mi to.“  
„Nezlobím se,“ podal mi květiny a políbil mě.  
„Byl jsi tam docela dlouho,“ poznamenala při pohledu na hodiny.  
„To víš, londýnská zácpa, všude samej turista. Člověk chce sehnat vajíčka, pečivo a víno a koukají na něj jako na blba. O kombinaci salám, mléko, zelenina a zákusky ani nemluvím. A potkal jsem v obchodě Maxe, takže jsme se zakecali,“ mlžil jsem ostošest.  
„Aha, tak já to dojdu vybalit.“  
  
Po odpoledni stráveném v bazénu a na lehátkách na zahradě jsem odešel vařit večeři. Povedlo se mi to bez větších katastrof (připálený hrnec a rozsypané koření se nepočítá) a ještě jsem stihl prostřít stůl. Po večeři jsme v obývacím pokoji chvíli sledovali televizi a pak jsme šli nahoru.  
„Chtěl bych ti něco dát. Protože máš příští měsíc narozeniny, ale ty se budeš poflakovat někde ve Španělsku, musím ti dárek dát už teď. Tak si stoupni sem a zavři oči.“ Postavil jsem ji před zrcadlo na dveřích šatní skříně a otevřel krabičku. Odhrnul jsem jí vlasy z krku a zapnul jí řetízek s písmenem S, které se teď houpalo kousek pod jejím medailonkem.  
„Už můžeš.“ Otevřela oči.  
„Ten je krásný, děkuju,“ otočila se s úsměvem a políbila mě. „Taky pro tebe něco mám. Ty jsi zase měl narozeniny před dvěma týdny. No netvař se tak, nemysli si, že to nevím. Snad se ti bude líbit,“ podala mi podlouhlou černou krabičku. Otevřel jsem ji a uviděl silný stříbrný řetízek, podobný jako nosívá James. Nikdy jsem řetízky nenosil, ale proč ne. Zapnul jsem si ho a nechal ho vklouznout pod límec napůl rozepnuté košile.  
„Vím, že jsi je nikdy nenosil, ale vážně ti sluší.“ Poděkoval jsem jí polibkem, během něj si jen tak mimochodem hrála s knoflíčky mojí košile. „Ale ten řetízek není skoro vidět,“ povzdechla si, rozepnula poslední knoflík a sundala mi košili. „Teď je to lepší,“ usmála se.  
„Ale, ale, lásko,“ zavrtěl jsem pohoršeně hlavou, „ty mě naprosto neomaleně svlékáš.“  
„Ty sis všiml? A sakra,“ pronesla a s pohledem neviňátka si hrála s mým novým řetízkem.  
„A nepřijde ti trochu nespravedlivý, že jsem tu svlečenej jenom já?“  
„Ani ne.“


	25. Nejkrásnější dárek

Zase jsme stáli na nádraží a sledovali nablýskanou červenou lokomotivu bradavického expresu. Tentokrát se mi ale poprvé nechtělo odjíždět, ač mě, nás, čekal poslední ročník, který si za každou cenu musíme užít. Poprvé jsem jen nerad opouštěl domov a rodinu, kterou jsem získal. Věřili by, jste tomu, že já a James jsme byli na nástupišti první? Já a James! My dva jsme byli někde první, nepochopitelný. Ozvalo se volání:  
„Ahoj, kluci!“ ohlédl jsem se a uviděl rusovlásku, jak za sebou vláčí těžký černý kufr a míří k nám. James okamžitě vystartoval, přivítal se s Lily a vzal jí kufr.  
„Mami, tati, pamatujete si Lily?“ obrátil se na rodiče a táhl rozpačitou zrzku za sebou.  
„Samozřejmě,“ přikývla Mary, „jak se máš?“  
„Dobrý den, děkuju, dobře,“ potřásla si rukou s Mary i Tomem, „A vy?“  
„Nemůžeme si stěžovat.“  
„Ahoj, Lil,“ objal jsem ji.  
„Ahoj, Siriusi. Tak jak ses měl.“  
„Jedním slovem: úžasně. Bella dorazila,“ upozornil jsem na brunetku, která se k nám prodírala davem a mávala.  
„Tahle Bella?“ zašeptal mi do ucha Tom.  
„Mhh,“ zamručel jsem na souhlas.  
„Je hezká.“  
„Ne, je krásná,“ opravil jsem ho a vyrazil jí naproti.  
„Ahoj lásko,“ chtěl jsem jí políbit, ale ona mě jen objala a šeptla:  
„Teď ne. Naši nic neví. Vysvětlím pak.“  
Byl jsem z toho trochu zmatený. Zatímco jsem tam stál se svým zmateným výrazem, se stihla přivítat s Lily a teď zrovna objímala Jamese.  
„Tak co, cvičil jsi na poslední famfrpálovou sezónu?“  
„To si piš, celý léto, ale Sirius bůhvíproč se mnou trénovat nechtěl.“  
„A ty se divíš? Vždyť ten seděl na koštěti naposledy v prvním ročníku a to se ještě bál,“ uchechtla se.  
„Hezká a od rány,“ ozvalo se za mnou potichu.  
„Hej! To není pravda. Já se nebál!“ šťouchl jsem do ní.  
„Ale jo, bál. Pamatuju si, jak ses celý třásl,“ smála se.  
„No dobře, tak možná nemám vlohy pro poletování na koštěti, no,“ vyplázl jsem jazyk, okamžitě mi to oplatila a pak se otočila k Jamesovým rodičům.  
„Dobrý den, paní Potterová, pane Pottere. Asi si mě už nepamatujete. Jsem Bella -“  
„Scarrperová?“ přerušil ji Tom, „dcera Mikea Scarrpera?“  
„Ano, to jsem já.“  
„Hrával jsem s tvým tátou v Bradavicích. Je tady?“  
„Ano, on...zasekl se mi vozík s kufrem a tak se ho snaží rozpohybovat. Tamhle je. A moje máma a sestra,“ ukázala na dvě blondýnky a tmavovlasého muže, který klečel u vozíku.  
„Máš sestru? Já myslel, že Mike měl dvojčata.“  
„Taky, že jo. Melody je moje dvojče,“ přikývla s úsměvem.  
„Chodí taky do Bradavic?“ zajímala se Mary.  
„Ne, do Krásnohůlek. Ona je celá máma.“  
„No, jo vlastně. Bral si Francouzku, pamatuješ Mary, byli jsme jim na svatbě.“  
„To víš, že jo. Tvoje máma měla nádherný šaty.“ V tu chvíli už k nám dorazil i zbytek Scarrperových a doslova odnikud se tu náhle zjevil Petr.  
„Mikeu!“ zvolal Tom a roztáhl ruce.  
„Tome! Jsi to vážně ty?“ poplácal překvapeně starého kamaráda po zádech. „Jak je to dlouho, co jsme se neviděli? Tak deset let?“  
„Plus mínus.“  
„Francois, pamatuješ si Toma a Mary?“ obrátil se na paní Scarrperovou.  
„Samozřejmě. Byl jsi to ty, kdo se na naší svatbě opil víc než Mike, což je co říct? A hrál si s mým mladším bratrem na honěnou po přeplněném parketě. Flirtoval s mojí tehdy už vdanou a těhotnou sestrou a popral se s mým přiopilým švagrem? A rozbil tu otřesnou keramickou vázu, kterou jsme dostali jako svatební dar? Za což ti jen tak mimochodem děkuju.“  
„A ještě jsem spal v tom svatebním stanu,“ dodal Tom.  
„Jistě, na to bych zapomněla.“  
„Jo, to jsem byl já,“ přikývl pan Potter.  
„Teda tati,“ vyhrkl překvapeně James, „a co, že ses nepochlubil?“ Všichni jsme se rozesmáli. Pak jsme se s Jamesem rozhodli odnést Belle a Lily kufry do vlaku, a když jsme vyskakovali znovu na nástupiště, zahlédli jsme, jak k nám míří udýchaný Remus. Jeho kufr za ním v běhu poskakoval, když dorazil k naší skupince, odevzdaně upadl na svůj kufr a lapal po dechu. Půl hodiny jsme z něj nedostali víc než:  
„Nesnáším mudlovské metro.“ Bella zrovna mluvila francouzsky s matkou a sestra jí přizvukovala.  
„*Une maman, rappelez-vous ce que vous nous aviez promis. Dites-lui d'abord à la fin de Novembre.“  
„Bien sûr, avoir du plaisir et être prudent. Je t'aime,“ objala ji.  
„Je t'aime aussi, maman,“ řekla a pak se otočila k otci. Ten jí položil ruce na ramena a španělsky se zeptal:  
„Co mi to vy tři tajíte?“  
„**Nada,“ odpověděla s hraným překvapením, ale když si ji změřil pohledem, vysoukala ze sebe jinou odpověď. „Es un secreto, secreto muy. Pero te va a gustar. Confía en mí.“ Uchechtl se a ona ho objala.  
„Te quiero, papá.“  
„Já tebe taky,“ odvětil stále ještě španělsky. Pak se ještě rozeběhla obejmout sestru a mě na rameno poklepal pan Potter.  
„Siriusi, můžeš na chvíli?“ Kývl stranou od ostatních, kde už stála Mary.  
„Jasně,“ přikývl jsem a následoval ho.  
„Nějak jsme ti s Mary ještě nestihli popřát k narozeninám a dát ti dárek.“  
„Ale to si nedělejte škodu…“ začal jsem.  
„Ne, tady máš. Všechno nejlepší,“ podávala mi Mary černou krabičku. S očekáváním jsem ji otevřel a našel v ní svazek tří klíčů se stříbrným přívěškem ve tvaru motorky.  
„Já… promiňte, ale asi nechápu,“ zvedl jsem od ní oči.  
„To jsou klíče od domu. Od branky, domu a garáže,“ vysvětlil mi Tom.  
„Cože? Děláte si srandu?“ S úsměvem zavrtěli hlavou.  
„Cha,“ vydechl jsem nadšeně, „já…moc vám děkuju. Já…“ nevěděl jsem, co říct a tak jsem je jednoduše objal. Mary mě pohladila po vlasech a Tom poplácal po zádech. „To je ten nejlepší dárek, co jsem kdy dostal.“  
„Vítej doma, Siriusi,“ pronesla ještě s úsměvem Mary a pak se ozvalo varovné zapískání vlaku. Ještě jednou jsem je objal, rozloučil se se Scarrperovými a Melody a naskočil do vlaku za svými přáteli.

Ještě naposledy jsem zamávala, vlak vjel do zatáčky a nástupiště se mi ztratilo z očí. Otočila jsem se a za mnou stál Sirius. Opřel se rukama o zeď a já byla uvězněna mezi nimi.  
„Děje se něco, Sirie?“  
„Nechtěla jsi mi něco vysvětlit?“  
„A co?“  
„Třeba to, proč tvoji rodiče nesmí vědět, že spolu chodíme,“ zvedl obočí.  
„Vědí, že mám kluka a že se jmenuje na S, jen prostě neví, kdo jsi.“  
„Ty se za mě stydíš, nebo co?“  
„Ne,“ zavrtěla jsem hlavou, „ne. Vždyť to ani nejde. Jen, tvoje jméno… nevzbuzuje zrovna moc důvěru. Já vím, že za to nemůžeš,“ přerušila jsem ho, když se začal nadechovat, „ale nechci, aby si o tobě mysleli něco špatného, aniž by tě znali.“  
„To mě sice těší, ale pořád nechápu pointu…“  
„Koukej, můj táta je velmi nedůvěřivý a rýpavý typ. A tak prostě musíme tebe a Rogera představit až to bude nejmíň čekat. Musíme vás představit nečekaně, až nebude mít čas připravit si plán, kterým by vás dokonale vydeptal a až s vámi prostě bude muset mluvit a poznat vás.“  
„A kdy jako přijde ten nečekaný okamžik? Až tě povede k oltáři nebo až bude chovat svoje první vnouče? To mu jen tak mimochodem oznámíme, že jsem otec?“  
„Ne, jasně, že ne. Neboj, bude to brzo, ještě tenhle rok, slibuju. Stihneš se při tom seznámit i s Rogerem. Je to zvláštní, většinou jsou to holky, které tlačí na kluka, aby je představil rodičům. Ne naopak.“  
„Já jen chci někam patřit,“ zašeptal.

„Ale vždyť ty patříš,“ pronesla ohromeně, „patříš k Potterovým, k Pobertům a do Bradavic. Patříš k Ianovi, Maxovi a Johnovi. Tvoje rodina možná není tak velká jako ta moje, ale rozhodně má velké srdce a spoustu lásky. A co je hlavní, patříš ke mně. “  
„Máš pravdu, mám rodinu,“ řekl jsem, když jsem si uvědomil, že mě v kapse hřejí klíče od mého nového domova, „a mám tebe. Nic víc nechci.“

„A vůbec, co to máš za způsoby. Vyslýcháš mě tu, aniž by si mi řekl ahoj,“ řekla jsem naoko uraženě.  
„Ale já ti řekl ahoj.“  
„Myslím, že tohle ahoj, bych nepřeslechla,“ usmála jsem se a přitáhla si ho blíž za límec košile.  
„Jo, tohle ahoj,“ spustil ruce, přitiskl mě ke stěně a políbil mě na krk. Netrvalo dlouho a doputoval k mým rtům. Jednou rukou jsem mu vjela do vlasů a druhou přejížděla po jeho hrudi. On mě hladil po stehnech a bocích. Najednou se ozvalo cvaknutí otvíraných dveří a zaúpění.  
„To snad ne, teda ne, že bych se na vás musel dívat, ale nechcete jít radši dovnitř? Než vás někdo přijde seřvat za ohrožování mravní výchovy mládeže,“ kývl James směrem ke kupéčku za Siriusovými zády.  
Tam sedělo s vyvalenýma očima a pusou dokořán šest kluků přibližně ve druhém ročníku. Začali jsme se smát a Sirius jen prohlásil: „Aspoň se něco přiučí.“  
„Je jim dvanáct, Siriusi,“ vykoukla z kupé pohoršeně Lily.  
„No a co? Já se ve dvanácti zamiloval do Belly,“ pokrčil rameny, vzal mě za ruku a vtáhl do kupé.  
„Jo, ale to si ještě nemyslel na nic z toho, co jste tu předváděli,“ přidal se do diskuze Remus.  
„No - “ nadechl se Sirus, ale James ho přerušil.  
„My víme, že ty na sex myslíš už od narození, Tichošlápku, to nám říkat nemusíš.“  
„Ty jelene jeden ukecanej!“ 

„Dvanácteráku, koukej,“ zalovil jsem kapse a hodil mu klíče.  
„Tak už ti je dali?“  
„Jo, asi před deseti minutama,“ přikývl jsem.  
„Já původně navrhoval přívěšek psa, ale oni nechápali proč. Tak jsem usoudil, že by nebylo úplně chytré se s tímto malým tajemstvím svěřovat. Takže nakonec motorka.“  
„Svatá pravda, brácho.“  
„O co tu vlastně jde?“ zeptala se Lily.  
„Já ti to velice rád, shrnu. Tady Sirius se pohádal s rodiči, vypěnil, sbalil se a utekl. A azyl přijel hledat k nám. No a naši mu teď dokonce i dali klíče, takže já mám asi oficiálně bratra. Ale asi po dvou dnech jsem měl chuť ho zabít, protože jsem musel jet k Matyldě, zatímco on si válel šunky doma.“  
„Nestěžuj si, díky mě jsi tam jel jen na týden. Původně to měly být týdny dva, vzpomínáš, co říkala Mary?“  
„Jo, ale nedokážete si představit, co to znamená strávit jakýkoliv čas s mojí prababičkou Matyldou. Týden jsem strávil v tom přecpaném, zatuchlém, kýčovitém domě někde na konci světa, trpěl nedostatkem poživatelné stravy a poslouchal, jaké to byly zlaté časy za vlády královny Viktorie.“ James nám to líčil s děsem v očích, možná proto jsme se rozesmáli na celé kolo.  
„Vy se mi smějete? I ty Lily?“  
„Promiň, Jamie, ale to je moc, nejde se nesmát,“ zakuckávala se zrzka.  
„Vážně ti vyprávěla o vládě královny Viktorie?“ zeptala se Bella, když se trochu uklidnila.  
„Jo. Víte, jak dlouho vládla královna Viktorie? 60 let! Šedesát! A víte, jak dlouho to trvá, než vám všechno poví? S její sklerózou?“ Vypadalo to, že jen při vzpomínce na něj jdou mrákoty.  
„Já si ten týden náhodou docela užil,“ pokrčil jsem rameny.  
„Aby ne, když ses válel doma, navíc k tomu ještě s Bellou.“

„Co to před svým tátou tajíš? Teda kromě mě?“ zeptal jsem se, zatímco si James ještě stále stěžoval na nepřízeň osudu a týden u Matyldy.  
„To už jsme si snad vyjasnili, ne?“ nadzvedla obočí.  
„Fakt, já při té poslední části asi nedával pozor,“ zvedl jsem si jí na klín a políbil.  
„Sirie, nech toho,“ zasmála se, když jsem jí vklouzl rukou pod triko, „lechtá to a nejsme tu sami.“  
„Fajn, ale stejně chci vědět, co před ním ty a Melody tajíte.“  
„No, to ti vlastně nemůžu říct, protože -“ zarazila se a zkoumavě se na mě podívala, „ale jak to víš? Já mluvila španělsky. Nemohl jsi mi rozumět.“  
„Pročpak ne?“  
„Ty přece ne- ty mluvíš španělsky?“ zeptala se udiveně. Jako ozvěna se tato otázka ozvala ještě čtyřikrát. James údivem málem shodil Lily ze svého klína, ta byla trochu vyjukaná z toho, že málem spadla a koukala na mě jako na pohádkové strašidlo. Copak mám mezi prsty blány nebo rohy na hlavě? Remus ohromeně zavřel knihu a Petrovi jen spadla čelist a koukal na mě jako na idiota.  
„Co vás to všechny tak překvapuje?“ ozval jsem se skoro dotčeně, „tak prostě od letošního léta mluvím španělsky, no.“  
„No ty normálně nemyslíš, takže mě překvapuje, že by si myslel ještě navíc a dobrovolně,“ pokrčil rameny Remus. Z hrdla se mi vydralo hluboké, tiché zavrčení mohutného psa. Když člověk v podobě psa tráví tolik času, některé instinkty mu holt zůstanou. Naštěstí ale ještě nekoušu lidi kolem sebe a neočůrávám pouliční lampy.  
„Počkej, to ti ještě vrátím. To se budeš divit,“ zavrčel jsem.  
„Za chvíli je úplněk, já bych ho moc neprovokoval nebo začne kousat,“ varoval mě James a vysloužil si tak od Rema pohlavek, protože seděl moc blízko.  
„Ty ses naučil španělsky kvůli mně? Jen kvůli mně?“ Belle se v očích zaleskly slzy.  
„Sí, mi amor, sólo para ti.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mami, nezapomeň, co jsi nám slíbila. Řekni mu to nejdřív koncem listopadu.  
> Samozřejmě, užij si to a dávej na sebe pozor. Mám tě ráda.  
> Taky tě mám ráda, mami.
> 
> **Nic. Je to tajemství, strašně tajný. Ale bude se ti to líbit. Věř mi. Mám tě ráda, tati.


	26. Výročí na druhou

„Poslyš, Dvanácteráku, nebude ti kazit plány, když si s Bells zabereme na výročí Komnatu?“  
„Ne, jasně, že ne. Stejně chci vzít Lily ven.“  
„Teď? Vždyť je začátek listopadu, není zrovna nejtepleji na procházky při měsíčku.“  
„Neboj, to už mám vyřešený,“ ujistil mě James, „chci jí totiž ukázat, proč mi říkáte Dvanácteráku. Tak mě teď napadlo – nevychází na dnešní noc úplněk, že ne? Nerad bych natrefil na Rema.“  
„Ne, sice už je nervózní, ale úplněk je přece až ve středu. Ty, brácho, pomůžeš mi s něčím?“  
„Jasně s čím?“  
„Vlastně potřebuju, abys přesvědčil Lily. Udělal bych to sám, ale já se tam nedostanu, protože jsem kluk a ty taky ne, Lily ovšem…Ta je přímo u zdroje.“  
„O co jde?“ 

„Lily! Ty jsi moje spása! Já vůbec nemám co na sebe!“ plácla jsem sebou na postel, když se Lily objevila ve dveřích.  
„Jak nemáš co na sebe? Vždyť se válíš asi po polovině největšího obchodního domu v Anglii,“ ukázala se zdviženým obočím na hromadu oblečení, která ležela na posteli a na které jsem teď ležela já. „Nechápu, že se ti to do tý skříně vůbec vejde. Tak vstávej, něco najdeme.“ Probírali jsme se mým oblečením a diskutovaly, jestli tuhle sukni a tohle tílko nebo snad tyhle šaty? Nakonec Lily vytasila s červenými mini, které jsme spolu byly kupovat a ve kterých jsem v létě provokovala babičku Jacqueline, když po nás chtěla, abychom si oblékli něco slušného na společnou fotku. Ti Francouzi jsou tak upjatí, teda aspoň moje babička s dědou.  
„Perfektní!“ zatleskala jsem a objala ji. „Lily, já tě miluju. Tak já se skočím osprchovat. Pak vybereme něco tobě jo?“  
„No tak to aby si vytáhla něco dlouhým rukávem a kožešinou,“ zamumlala.

„Cože? Proč?“ křikla Bella z koupelny.  
„Protože jdeme s Jamesem ven.“ Ozvalo se prudké zatažení, křupnutí a salva nadávek. Pak zpoza rohu vykoukla Bella.  
„Děláš si srandu? Teď v listopadu? Nenamrzl mu na hřišti mozek? Co jako očekává, že si vezmeš na sebe?“  
„Asi kombinézu,“ pokrčila jsem rameny.  
„Ne, ne, ne. To nedovolím. Něco ti najdeme, přece nepůjdeš na rande jako sněhulák.“  
„Fajn, tak já si prohrabu skříň. A Bells? Sprav ten závěs, prosím.“ Z koupelny se ozvalo zamumlání a pak začala téct voda. Okamžitě jsem vystartovala, našla jsem Bellinu školní tašku zakopnutou pod postelí, naházela do ní učebnice na pondělí a pak jsem se začala rozhlížet, kam zahodila uniformu. Košili jsem našla pod hromadou oblečení, hábit přehozený přes čelo postele, kravatu a svetr na dveřích od skříně a sukni na radiátoru. Jak se tam vzala, netuším, ale očividně se Bella svlékala jako uragán. Všechno jsem naskládala do její školní tašky a potichu se vykradla z pokoje. V mezipatře už netrpělivě čekal James.

Z pokoje jsem odcházela ve třičtvrtě na osm, spokojená s tím jak vypadám a hlavně s tím, že jsem našla něco pro Lily. Zatímco já jsem si oblékla červené minišaty, vyčesala si vlnité vlasy nahoru a obula si lodičky, Lily jsem našla úzké černé džíny, bílé triko s dlouhým rukávem a s potiskem a červenou kostkovanou flaušovou košili. Natáhla si taky vysoké hnědé kozačky a zrzavé vlasy si spletla do copů, no na večerní procházku ideální model, ne? Pár minut před osmou jsem dorazila ke Komnatě.

Zavřela jsem za sebou dubové dveře a rozhlédla se po Komnatě, vypadala tak jinak než kdykoli předtím. Skoro jsem uvěřila, že stojím v nějaké zámecké knihovně. Na stěnách bylo tmavočervené čalounění se zlatými ornamenty, ke stropu se tyčily tři vysoké knihovny z tmavého dřeva a v nich byly desítky knih – malé, velké, s tvrdými deskami, vázané v kůži, tenké, tlusté a se stříbrnými nápisy na hřbetech. V jedné polici byly i stočené svitky pergamenu. Mezi skříněmi stál dalekohled a velký starý glóbus a také tam byla pohovka a starý gramofon, ze kterého se linuly nádherné zvuky. Byl to jen soubor jednoduchých tónů a melodií, ale znělo to nádherně. Z krásného kazetového stropu visel na zlatých stuhách křišťálový lustr, osvícený několika desítkami svíček. Spousta dalších jen tak proplouvala místností. Přímo pod lustrem bylo několik polštářů a nízký stolek s připravenou večeří a lahví vína. Rozhlížela jsem se po místnosti a hledala Siriuse.  
„Jsi nádherná,“ ozval se jeho hlas a on vystoupil z protějšího temného kouta. Měl na sobě černé džíny a tu černou košili, co jsem mu loni dala k Vánocům. 

„Zatancujeme si?“ zeptal jsem se, když jsme dojedli večeři.  
„Moc ráda,“ přikývla s úsměvem a nazula si lodičky. Udělám to teď, ale jak začít. Snad na mě nepozná, jak jsem nervózní. Cítil jsem, jak mi do nervozitou zmrzlých rukou proudí její teplo a v kapse mě přímo pálila ta mrňavá krabička, která mi změní život.  
„Siriusi, děje se něco?“ zvedla hlavu z mého ramene a zkoumavě se na mě zadívala. „Cítím, jak se třeseš.“  
„Ne,“ zavrtěl jsem hlavou, „no, vlastně jo. Bells, víš já…musím…miluju tě.“  
„Taky tě miluju,“ usmála se.  
„Musím se tě na něco zeptat. Vím, že si nejspíš řekneš, že je to moc brzo, vždyť spolu chodíme rok, ale musíš vědět, jak to cítím. Nejdřív jsi byla moje nejlepší kamarádka, prostě takový James v sukních, ale přišel druhák a všechno se změnilo. Já se do tebe zamiloval a až do dneška mě to nepřešlo. Jenže se zamiloval i James a naše cesty se rozešly. Následující čtyři roky jsem tě jen pozoroval a naučil se o tobě víc věcí než kdy dřív. Tak třeba když si sedneš, pokaždé si dáš nohu přes nohu. Nebo přestože jsi levačka, za kliku bereš vždycky pravou. A když jsi nervózní nebo se bojíš, třeba zkoušek, tak jsi schopná sníst dvě čokolády z Medového ráje na posezení. A nejspíš si to ani neuvědomuješ, ale strašně často si hraješ s vlasy nebo medailonkem. Zatímco zbytek famfrpálového týmu, včetně Zoey, se při snídani před zápasem cpe tousty a párky, ty si dáš jen cereálie s mlékem, nikdy nic víc. A když si čteš tak se ti naprosto zřetelně mění výrazy tváře. Tvým oblíbeným účesem je očividně drdol, který mě osobně pokaždé přijde jako umělecké dílo, ale tobě asi zabere sotva pět minut. A často sedáváš ve společence na okně, v těch svých červených kostkovaných teplácích se záplatou na zadku a v té vytahané černé mikině s logem Montroeských strak, přikrytá jednou z těch nebelvírských dek a s knihou na kolenou. Ale ty si nečteš, ty se díváš z okna, na pozemky a na hvězdy a já sedím u krbu a dívám se na tebe. Vždycky mě strašně zajímalo, o čem asi přemýšlíš.“

Dívala jsem se na něj a došlo mi, že většinu z těch věcí si ani neuvědomuju a on si jich všiml. Věděl, kdy co dělám, jaké jsou moje rituály a všechny tyhle věci, kterých si možná pořádně nevšimla, ani Lily. Fascinovalo mě to, co všechno o mě zjistil jen tím, že mě celá ta léta, co do mě byl zamilovaný, pozoroval. 

„A pak přesně před rokem jsem si uvědomil, že celý zbytek svého života chci strávit s tebou. A proto se ptám,“ spustil jsem ruce z jejích boků a klekl si, „Isabello Margot Scarperrová, prokážeš mi tu obrovskou čest a vezmeš si mě?“ Jednou rukou jsem svíral její dlaň a tu druhou jsem k ní natáhl s otevřenou červenou krabičkou, ve které se zatřpytil prsten, který jsme s Rogerem vybrali.


	27. Ano nebo ne?

Vážně se mě ptal, jestli si ho vezmu? Já nevím, co říct. Nejsme na svatbu moc mladí? Neměli bychom nejdřív něco zažít? Já nevím, procestovat svět nebo tak? Nevázat se, neusazovat se? Teď jsme zamilovaní a klape nám to, ale co když to manželství pokazí? Co když si za nějakou dobu přestaneme rozumět? Nebude pak všechno složitější? Na druhou stranu se ale milujeme a zamilovaní jsme do sebe už léta a celá ta léta jsme se od své zamilovanosti ani jednou neodchýlili. Pravda žal z nenaplněné lásky jsme řešili každý jinak – já fampfrpálem a on, ehm, říkejme tomu třeba postelové aférky. Ví o mě všechno, je mi oporou, přítelem. A nebyla bych pěkný pokrytec, kdybych mu teď předhazovala budoucnost, zatímco jsem ho sama přesvědčovala, že jediné na čem záleží je přítomnost? Ten rok, co jsme spolu, je ten nejšťastnější v mém životě. Na co jsem sáhla, to mi vyšlo. Může být někdy brzy na to vyslyšet svoje srdce? Může být špatné říct ano své životní lásce? Může být někdy brzo na to vzít si někoho, s kým chcete strávit celý život? Řekla bych, že ne. A tak moje srdce svádělo boj s mým rozumem, a že to byla sakra bitva.   
„Bello? Řekni něco, trochu mě děsíš.“ Můj vnitřní boj trval asi příliš dlouho. Podívala jsem se na něj a zas a znovu jsem se utápěla v těch jeho očích barvy bouřkových mračen. Já se nikdy nepoučím. Srdce vyhrálo, ale to můj rozum věděl ještě předtím, než se do tohohle boje vůbec pustil.  
„Siriusi Richarde Blacku, ano, vezmu si tě,“ usmála jsem se.  
„Jo!“zajásal a ústa se mu roztáhla do úsměvu, nasadil mi na prsteníček prsten, vzal mě do náručí a zatočil se mnou kolem dokola. Pak mě znovu postavil na zem a ještě chvíli tancovali. Prohlížela jsem si prsten – tmavě modrý kámen mezi čtyřmi kytičkami s perličkami uprostřed.  
„Je nádherný,“ poznamenala jsem.  
„Ne tolik jako ty,“ usmál se a políbil mě. Všechno nabývalo na intenzitě, on, jeho dotyky, jeho polibky, moje city. Všechno bylo jiné, silnější, krásnější. Knoflíčky jeho košile pro mě byly dílem okamžiku a za chvíli ležela na zemi černá zmuchlaná látka, přetáhl mi šaty přes hlavu a ty odletěly kdovíkam. Pak mě vzal do náruče a ozvalo se lehké cvaknutí, když mi z nohou sklouzly lodičky. Pod jeho vahou jsem se zabořila do gauče. Když se ozvalo temné zadunění, trhla jsem sebou a rozhlédla se kolem.  
„Promiň,“ šeptl a vrátil se k polibkům na krk. Došlo mi, že to byly jeho těžké boty, které si skopnul z nohou. Přitáhla jsem si ho blíž. Po chvíli si začal rozepínat kalhoty a podíval se mi do očí. Přikývla jsem.  
„Jsi si jistá, lásko?“  
„To jsem.“

Probudila jsem se, ale neotevřela oči. Ležela jsem a vnímala jen poklidné zvedání a klesání Siriusova hrudníku, na kterém jsem měla položenou hlavu. Vnímala jsem jeho dech a teplo, které z něj sálalo a také vůni. Tu svěží a zvláštní kombinaci citronu, jarního deště a kůže, kterou jsem milovala. Ležela jsem a nic mi nechybělo, byla jsem šťastná. Pak jsem si vzpomněla na včerejší večer a noc – požádal mě o ruku a já věděla, že nastala ta chvíle, ta noc s velkým N. Otevřela jsem oči a zrak mi padl na starožitné vyřezávané hodiny naproti, sklouzla jsem pohledem na Siriuse, ale když si mozek uvědomil, co viděl, zrak mi přeskočil zpět na hodiny. Vidím dobře? Vážně je osm? Moment, moment, co je za den? Do háje! Krucinál! Rozhlížela jsem se a hledala svoje šaty, neviděla jsem je a tak jsem si zatím navlékla Siriusovu košili. Přemýšlela jsem, jestli ho mám vzbudit, ale on prostě vypadal tak spokojeně, že jsem to udělat nemohla. Navíc on je ve vymýšlení výmluv mistr, za to já jsem břídil. Já tu hodinu prostě stihnout musím. Dala jsem mu letmý polibek na ústa a chtěla vstát z gauče, když v tom mi kolem pasu omotal ruce a stáhl mě zpátky.  
„Kam jdeš?“  
„Kam? Do školy, lásko. Někdo být zodpovědný musí.“  
„Já mám první dvě hodiny volno,“ pokrčil rameny.  
„Nemáš náhodou dvouhodinovku Jasnovidectví?“ zamyslela jsem se.  
„Vždyť jo, to jsou dvě hodiny volna,“ řekl nechápavě.  
„Já zapomněla, že tam nechodíš. Ale já mám Runy a už teď nestíhám. Chci se vidět, jak stihnu za půl hodiny dojít do ložnice, abych se oblékla a pak ještě dojít do učebny,“ mlela jsem a obouvala si lodičky, „Nevíš, kde jsem nechala šaty?“  
„Tamhle,“ ukázal mi správným směrem.  
„Jak se tam dostaly?“ divila jsem se, když jsem je sundávala z dalekohledu. Jen se uchechtl, posadil se a prohrábl si vlasy.  
„Jelikož jsem předpokládal tvoji nutkavou potřebu se vzdělávat, tak máš tamhle tašku i uniformu,“ ukázal do jednoho kouta. Vážně jsem tam našla svoji tašku a uniformu a dokonce i jeho batoh a uniformu. Když jsem procházela kolem, stáhl si mě na klín.  
„Zůstaň tu se mnou,“ díval se na mě štěněčíma očima, „já ti vymyslím takovou výmluvu, že ti jí uvěří i McGonagallka. Koho máte?“  
„Maxovou.“  
„Kometu? Pche,“ odfrkl si, „to bude pohoda. Tak zůstaneš?“ ptal se s potutelným úsměvem a rozepínal mi košili.

Když Lily s Jamesem dorazili před učebnu Lektvarů, našli i své nejlepší přátele. Stáli trochu stranou od hloučku a drželi se za ruce. Sirius jí zrovna něco šeptal a Bella se smála. Pak si stoupla na špičky a natáhla se pro polibek.   
„No to je dost. Kde jste byli?“ vyrušila je Lily a rozhazovala rukama. „Jak to, že jsi nebyla na Runách?“  
„Prosím tě, Lils, podívej se jak se tváří a budeš vědět, kde byli,“ zakoulel James očima, „teda hlavně co dělali.“

„Lily, hádej, co se stalo,“ šeptala jsem nadšeně, když jsme si sedli do našich oblíbených zadních lavic. Zrzka se zamyslela.  
„Že má James pravdu? Že jste…“  
„To taky,“ přikývla jsem, „ale hlavně,“ položila jsem si levou ruku na lavici. Na prsteníčku se mi třpytil ten nádherný prsten. Lily se rozšířily oči a chytila mě za ruku.  
„Kecáš,“ vydechla ohromeně, zavrtěla jsem hlavou, „páni, to je…je nádherný! Gratuluju!“ zavýskla trochu víc nahlas a objala mě.  
„Dámy, tam nahoře, děje se něco?“  
„Ne, pane Higginsi,“ odpověděla jsem a zrzku pod stolem trochu nakopla. Higgins už pak věnoval pozornost jen nějakému dryjáku, co jsme měli namíchat, ale Lily brebentila dál.

„Dvanácteráku?“ oslovil jsem Jamese, když jsme odvažovali přísady. „Poslyš, nechtěl by si…no jestli bys…já jen, nešel bys mi za svědka?“ James se zarazil, když vyndával ze sáčku sušené fazolky a podíval se na mě.  
„Cože?“  
„No, včera jsem Bellu požádal o ruku a tebe se teď ptám, jestli mi půjdeš za svědka.“  
„To je mi novina. Jak to, že o takovéhle věci nic nevím?“ zeptal se trochu dotčeně.  
„Promiň, kamaráde, ale měl jsem dost starostí s tím, jak to řeknu jí. Tak půjdeš?“  
„Jasně, že jo. A rád. Přece tě nenechám ve štychu, brácho,“ usmál se.


	28. Vánoce s překvapením

Byl začátek prosince, seděl jsem u stolu naproti Remusovi a Petrovi a dojídal svou snídani. Všiml jsem si, že na druhém konci stolu už začala McGonagallová sondovat s tím svým seznam, kdo zůstane na Vánoce ve škole. Měli bychom se domluvit.  
„Tak, chlapi, co vymyslíme na letošní Vánoce. Musí to být něco extra, když jme tu poslední rok.“  
„Promiň, Siriusi,“ zvedl Remus hlavu od tlusté knihy, kterou četl na Studium mudlů, „ale já letos musím domů.“  
„Ale Remy, proč mi to děláš? Jsme se snad dohodli, ne?“  
„Nemůžu nic dělat, babička je na tom špatně, dost možná jsou to její poslední Vánoce.“  
„Dobře, tobě je odpuštěno,“ přikývl jsem. „A co ty, Petře? Ty zůstaneš, že jo?“ Petr zavrtěl hlavou. „Neříkej, že ty taky…“  
„Nemůžu nechat mámu doma samotnou,“ pokrčil rameny. V tu chvíli zrovna přišli James s Lily.  
„Jamesi, kamaráde. Ty mě určitě nezklameš. Viď, že tu zůstáváš na Vánoce?“ ptal jsem se ho nadšeně.  
„Promiň, brácho, ale jedu domů.“  
„Proč? Tohle měly přece být ty nejlepší Vánoce. Vždyť jsou poslední tady, to vám to nedochází?“ snažil jsem se je přesvědčit o důležitosti těchto Vánoc.  
„Chci představit Lily našim. A navíc, ty jedeš přece se mnou,“ namířil na mě toustem.  
„Jak pak to?“ opáčil jsem, zatímco jsem rozdělával noviny, které přede mnou právě upustila sova.  
„No jedeme přece domů.“  
„Jamesi, já jsem vážně Tomovi a Mary vděčný, že u vás můžu bydlet, než si něco najdu, ale přece tam nebudu prudit i o Vánocích.“  
„Ty jsi očividně nepochopil význam těch klíčů, nejsou to jen klíče od domu, ale hlavně od domova. Siriusi, je to tvůj domov, stejně jako můj. Nebudeš prudit.“  
„Tak já to ještě promyslím,“ řekl jsem, rozložil si noviny a schoval se za ně. „Stejně jste skety,“ zamručel jsem zpoza novin. Najednou mi někdo omotal ruce kolem krku a ucítil jsem závan levandulí z jejích vlasů, které mě zašimraly na krku.  
„Kdo je sketa?“ zeptala se, zajela mi rukama pod svetr a políbila mě na krk.  
„Vy všichni, protože tu nikdo nechce zůstat na Vánoce,“ postěžoval jsem si a zadíval se na ni štěněčíma očima.  
„Nevím, proč to řešíš. Ty přece jedeš se mnou, lásko,“ řekla a posadila se vedle mě.  
„Fakt? Nějak si toho nejsem vědom.“  
„Chtěl jsi poznat moje rodiče, Melody a Rogera, ne? Tak teď máš šanci.“  
„A tvůj táta to ví, nebo to bude překvápko?“ rýpnul jsem si.  
„Tak trochu obojí. Zatím to ještě neví, ale máma mu to brzo řekne. Ale to už bude pozdě na to, aby si připravil plán útoku.“  
„To zní vážně mile,“ podotkl jsem.  
„Jo, to můj táta je. O tom nepochybuj,“ zasmála se, „ne, neboj se. Až tě pozná, bude tě mít rád.“   
„Fajn, pojedu a víš co?“ podíval jsem se na ni a pak na Jamese, „Dvanácteráku, vyřiď, že se taky přijedeme podívat. Bells, můžeš to brát jako seznámení s mojí rodinou.“  
„Ale co musíme rozhodně podniknout společně je Silvestr,“ ozvala se Lily.  
„To v každém případě,“ přikývla Bella. „Kluci, už jste někdy lyžovali?“  
„Jestli jsme co?“ zeptali jsme se uniso.  
„Myslíš na to na co já?“ zeptala se Lily. Bella se škodolibě usmála a přikývla. Ten úsměv se mi vůbec nelíbil, to lyžování nebude nic pěkného. Už teď se bojím.

Oblékl jsem si džíny a zpod postele vytáhl sportovní tašku. Bez ladu a skladu jsem do ní hodil další džíny, pár košil, mikinu, školní svetr a rukavice. Pak jsem se do ní od skříně strefil několika ponožkami, trenkami a dvěma čísly mudlovského časopisu o motorkách. Když jsem procházel kolem rozespalého Jamese, zrovna si natahoval ponožky, aniž by si všiml, že jednu má černou a druhou zelenou. Ve dveřích od koupelny jsem se střetl s Remusem, který Jamese na jeho omyl upozornil a vysloužil si tak od něj ošklivý pohled a nepěknou poznámku. V koupelně jsem si sebral svoje věci a ručník a vracel se k tašce, když jsem si uvědomil, že mi něco chybí.   
„Kluci? Neviděli jste někdo moji vodu po holení?“  
„Ne,“ odpověděl Remus, aniž by zvedl oči od knihy  
„Cože,“ zamumlal nezřetelně James, protože si zrovna přes hlavu přetahoval triko s dlouhým rukávem.  
„Moje voda po holení. Nemáš ji?“ James hrábl do tašky a vytáhl moji vodu po holení.  
„Jo, to je ona,“ natáhl jsem se po ní.  
„Ale já myslel, že je moje,“ odpověděl zmateně.  
„Ne, je moje, ty ji jen používáš,“ uvedl jsem to na pravou míru a uklidil si ji do tašky.  
„Hele, Tichošlápku, co si představíš pod pojmem teplé oblečení na zimní sporty?“  
„Džiny?“ pokrčil jsem rameny.  
„Myslím, že holky měly na mysli zimní bundu a oteplováky,“ pronesl Remus.  
„Co jsou oteplováky?“  
„Kalhoty, zevnitř mají teplou podšívku a svrchu jsou nepromokavý,“ zakoulel očima.  
„Aha, to nemám,“ pokrčil jsem rameny a začal ze skříně vyndávat láhve a balit je do mikiny a svetru.  
„To si jako balíte teprve teď?“ Nechápavě jsme se po sobě s Jamesem podívali a uniso pronesli: „Jasně a kdy jindy?“  
„Co třeba včera večer?“ zkusil to. Zase jsme se po sobě podívali.  
„Proč?“  
„Že já se vůbec snažím,“ zavrtěl hlavou a vrátil se ke knize. Zapnul jsem zip tašky, oblékl si tmavě modrou košili, šálu od Belly, mikinu a zavázal si boty. Do jedné ruky jsem vzal tašku a do druhé svoji koženou bundu a vydal se ke dveřím.  
„Jdu na snídani, jdete taky?“  
„Petr už tam je asi půl hodiny a já už jsem snídal,“ řekl Remus a podíval se na Jamese, který běhal po pokoji v triku s dlouhým rukávem, v trenkách a ponožkách vytažených do poloviny lýtek a balil si věci. Vypadal fakt vtipně. „Asi možná ještě počkám a radši ho zkontroluju.“

Stál jsem ve Vstupní síni u tašek a čekal na Bellu, když v tom kolem mě prošla hnědovláska s ne příliš šťastným výrazem.  
„Andie!“ zavolal jsem na ní, otočila se.  
„Jé, ahoj, Sirie,“ usmála se, „jak se máš?“  
„Líp to nejde, a ty?“ Díval jsem se na ni. Nikdy jsem nedokázal pochopit, jak ona - jedna z lidí, co jsou mi nejmilejší - může vypadat tak moc jako člověk, kterého ze srdce nenávidím. Byla jí, své starší sestře, hodně podobná, ale vlasy měla hnědé ne černé. A v očích se jí nezračila nenávist ani zloba a pohrdání. Měla velké, nevinné a příjemné hnědé oči jako laň.  
„Dobře, mám se dobře,“ přikývla, „nezůstáváš na Vánoce?“  
„Tentokrát ne, jedu k Belle a na chvilku i domů – k Potterovým. A ty? Jedeš domů?“  
„Domů,“ ušklíbla se, „jo, jedu tam, ale zdržovat se tam teda nebudu. Většinu času budu trávit s Tedym, aspoň, že už to bude naposled.“  
„Jak to myslíš?“ zeptal jsem se nechápavě.  
„Až skončí škola, vrátím se jen na jeden den, sbalím si všechny svoje věci a vypadnu. Navždycky, jako ty.“   
„Chytrá holka, učíš se rychle.“  
„Taky mě učil ten nejlepší,“ zasmála se a já s ní.  
„Kam půjdeš?“  
„K Mabel, už mi to slíbila.“  
„To je dobře, to je moc dobře. Poslyš, Andie, jestli budeš chtít s něčím pomoct, s balením nebo odvozem, stačí říct. Ne jestli budeš chtít, pomůžu ti. Bez debat,“ objal jsem ji.  
„Díky, dám ti vědět.“  
„Promiň, musela jsem vrátit jednu knížku, Pinceová by mě jinak sežrala za živa,“ ozvala se za mnou Bella a objala mě kolem pasu. „Jéé, ahoj, Andie,“ pozdravila hnědovlásku.  
„Ahoj, Bello,“ usmála se, „gratuluju! Vám oběma.“  
„Ty to víš?“ vykulila Bella oči a já se jen uchechtl.  
„Všichni to ví, i oni,“ podívala se na mě. Pochopil jsem, že je to nejspíš velká senzace, no jednou mi to Andie povypráví. „No nic, už musím jít. Mějte se a hezký svátky,“ zamávala nám a vyběhla ze síně na pozemky, které zasypával sníh.

Vystoupili jsme z vlaku, já stačila Remusovi a Petrovi jen popřát hezké svátky a připomenout jim kdy a kde se 30. sejdeme a už byli pryč. U jednoho ze sloupů stáli Jamesovi rodiče a my se k nim vydali.   
„Dobrý den,“ pozdravily jsme s Lily najednou.  
„Ahoj, Bello, Lily,“ usmála se na nás paní Potterová, pan Potter nás taky pozdravil a okamžitě zpovídal kluky, co si myslí o nejnovějším famfrpálovém zápase.  
„Bello, slyšela jsem, že k nám se Siriusem přijedete. Kdy vás mám čekat?“  
„Jak se vám to bude hodit.“  
„Tak šestadvacátého? Na oběd?“ navrhla, „Ten den přijede i Lily.“  
„Určitě, děkujeme, už se těšíme,“ usmála jsem se a čekala, že Sirius něco řekne, ale byla jsem naivní. Sice mě držel kolem pasu, ale absolutně nevnímal, o čem jsme se bavily.  
„Ahoj, Lily,“ vedle mne se objevila vysoká zrzka v černém kabátku a džínách a okamžitě objala Lily.   
„Ahoj, mami.“  
„Dobrý den, paní Evansová,“ usmála jsem se.  
„Bello, už jsem tě neviděla ani nepamatuju,“ taky mě sevřela v objetí.  
„Mami, tohle jsou Jamesovi rodiče, paní Potterová a pan Potter. Tohle je moje máma,“ dala se do představování.  
„Těší mne. Tera Evansová,“ potřásla paní Potterové rukou.  
„Mne těší, Mary Potterová. To je můj manžel Thomas, omluvte ho, kluky neviděl půl roku a řeší s nimi něco velmi důležitého.“  
„Chápu,“ usmála se.  
„A kde je táta?“ zeptala se Lily, když otce nikde neviděla.  
„Nemohl zaparkovat, tak čeká na zákazu stání v autě. Takže ten kufr budeme muset odtáhnout samy.“  
„Ani nápad, manžel vám pomůže,“ protestovala Mary a už přerušovala debatu a představovala pana Pottera Lilyině mamce. Nakonec se kufru ujal James.  
„Tome, přivezl jste ji?“ ptal se Sirius, když jsme procházeli nádražní halou.  
„Ovšem,“ přikývl pan Potter, „doufám, že ti nevadí, že jsem na ní jel.“  
„Ani v nejmenším.“ Nevěděla jsem, o čem mluví, ale když jsme vyšli před nádražní budovu, pochopila jsem. Nevěděla jsem sice, jak vypadá potterovic auto, ale Siriusovu nablýskanou motorku jsem poznala okamžitě.  
„My pojedeme na motorce?“ ujistila jsem se.  
„Jasně, přece nechceš jet mudlovskou londýnskou hromadnou dopravou, ne?“  
„Ne to se mi zrovna nechce, ale motorka?“  
„Já myslel, že ti Sofie nevadí,“ díval se na mě nechápavě a cpal naše zavazadla pod sedačku spolujezdce.  
„Ne, to nevadí, já mám motorky ráda, ale moje máma moc ne. Táta bude nadšenej, až zjistí, že máš motorku, protože je zbožňuje, ale máma… Ani když ji veškerým svým šarmem přesvědčíš, že jezdíš podle pravidel a neřítíš se rychlostí světla, nebude to dost.“  
„To zvládnu, vsaď se, že tvoje máma mě bude milovat,“ vzal můj obličej do dlaní a políbil mě.  
„Ty víš, co na mě platí, viď?“   
„To si piš,“ zazubil se, „tady máš helmu a sedej.“ Rozloučili jsme se a přes malý obchůdek s květinami zamířili k nám domů.


	29. To je můj přítel

Vystoupali jsme po schodech na verandu a zastavili se před dubovými dveřmi s vánočním věncem. Najednou jsem pocítil nervozitu, větší než před zkouškami nebo před zveřejněním našeho vztahu, dokonce větší než kterou jsem cítil těsně před tím, než jsem Bells požádal o ruku. Tam uvnitř, za těmi dveřmi jsou lidé, kteří jsou pro ni důležití, a já chci, abychom si sedli. Podíval jsem se na ni.

A je to tady, představování. Snad to všechno dopadne dobře. Skoro bych zapomněla…  
„Nerada si ho sundávám, ale nemám na výběr,“ podívala jsem se na Siria a schovala si prstýnek do kapsy u kalhot. To by byl průšvih, kdybych si ho zapomněla sundat. Takhle nervózní jsem snad ještě nikdy nebyla. Zavřela jsem oči a zhluboka se nadechla.  
„Nervózní?“ zeptal se přiškrceným hlasem, „já taky.“  
„Všechno bude v pohodě, jen mě drž za ruku,“ stiskla jsem jeho dlaň a vzala za kliku.  
„Mami! Tati! Jsme doma!“ zakřičela jsem a sundávala si kabát.  
„Ahoj,“ ozvala se máma z kuchyně. Zula jsem si boty a táhla Siriuse za sebou. Stála u linky a vařila něco, co skvěle vonělo. Objala jsem ji.  
„Mami, to je Sirius.“  
„Dobrý den,“ natáhl ruku, „Sirius Black.“ Zatajila jsem dech a čekala, co bude. Vypadalo to, že ji to ani nezarazilo. Proč mě to vlastně překvapuje? Máma je Francouzka, je jasné, že tohle jméno jí nic neříká.  
„Ahoj,“ stiskla jeho ruku a s úsměvem si od něj převzala kytici gerber. „To si nemusel, ale děkuju.“  
„Kde je táta? A kdy přijede Mel?“ zeptala jsem se.  
„V garáži, řeší něco s autem,“ protočila oči. „A Melody přijede asi za půl hodiny.“  
„Tak my si hodíme věci nahoru a zajdeme za tátou.“

„Připraven?“ zeptala se mě, než otevřela dveře do garáže.  
„Jako nikdy,“ přitakal jsem a vzal ji za ruku. V garáži, ve které se válelo všechno možné – od lopaty na sníh přes nářadí a náhradní pneumatiky až po sáňky a kola – stála asi deset let stará tmavě modrá fordka se zvednutou kapotou. Nad motorem se skláněl tmavovlasý muž v kostkované flanelové košili a v montérkách.   
„Ahoj, tati,“ oslovila ho Bella, on nadskočil a praštil se hlavou o kapotu.  
„Bells! Ahoj,“ mnul si temeno hlavy a kriticky si mě měřil od hlavy k patě. Objala ho a pak mě představila.  
Natáhl jsem ruku na pozdrav.   
„Dobrý den, Sirius, Sirius Black.“ Všiml jsem si toho bojovného lesku v jeho očích, které se tolik podobaly Belliným. Cítil jsem, jak mi Bella víc stiskla ruku. Když mi potřásl rukou, stisk nebyl kdoví jak vřelý, je mi jasné proč.   
„Ten Black?“ zeptal se.  
„Ano, pane. Člověk si nevybírá, kam se narodí. Kdyby bylo na mě, narodil bych se jinam. Jaký problém máte s autem?“ ukázal jsem na fordku.   
„Při rozjezdu trochu poskakuje a motor zní zvláštně.“  
„Hmm, mohl byste nastartovat?“ Neochotně, ale nakonec si přece sedl na sedačku a nastartoval.  
„To je v karburátoru, můžu se podívat?“ Přikývl a já se sklonil nad motorem.  
„Ty se vyznáš v autech?“ Řekl to takovým tónem, jako kdybych jen proto, že jsem Black, byl úplný ignorant a práci neviděl ani z rychlíku.  
„Tak trochu,“ zasmál jsem se, „dvě léta jsem makal v jednom londýnským servisu jako automechanik. Svoji motorku jsem si vylepšil a opravuju si ji sám. Máte tu někde klíč dvojku?“   
„Nemám, někde jsem ho ztratil.“  
„Nevadí, myslím, že ho mám, tak já si pro něj skočím. Parkuju venku, tak za chvíli jsem tady.“  
„Tak jdi tudy,“ ukázal na dveře ven z garáže. „Dáš si pivo?“  
„Rád,“ přikývl jsem. Zdá se, že skutečnost, že mám motorku, mohl bych mu opravit jeho milované auto a už jsem někdy přičichl k práci, ho přesvědčila, aby to se mnou alespoň zkusil. Bella se ke mně přitočila, když odcházel.  
„Téhle reakce jsem se bála. Všiml sis toho, jak se mu zablesklo v očích, jak se mu stáhl krk a rozšířily nosní dírky, když jsi řekl jak se jmenuješ?“  
„Všiml, ale myslím, že budeme v pohodě.“  
„Vážně?“ dívala se na mě nejistě.  
„Vážně, klidně jdi. Budeme v pohodě.“ Přikývla a otočila se k odchodu. „Počkej,“ přitáhl jsem si jí k sobě a políbil ji, „kdo ví, kdy si to budeme moct zase dovolit.“ Pak jsem vyšel z garáže, dotlačil dovnitř motorku, vyndal si nářadí a vyhrnul si rukávy. To už se vracel Mike s dvěma lahvovými pivy.

Vrátila jsem k mámě do kuchyně. Zvedla hlavu od časopisu, který si prohlížela.  
„Tak jak to šlo?“   
„Poslední hurikán na Haiti byl proti tomu nic,“ sesunula jsem se na židli a složila si hlavu do dlaní, „zablesklo se mu v očích, stáhl se mu krk…“  
„A rozšířily nosní dírky, co?“ přerušila mě.  
„Ty sis toho taky všimla?“ zeptala jsem se udiveně.  
„Jo,“ přikývla, „ale tvůj děda Miguel to dělá taky. Když jsem přišel pro pivo, z očí mu šlehaly blesky, prskal síru a měla jsem dvouminutovou přednášku, při které mě zahrnul informacemi. A jediné, co jsem pochytila, bylo, že Blackovi asi nejsou milí lidé, které bych chtěla mít za sousedy.“  
„To je pravda,“ podívala jsem se na ni, „všichni takoví jsou, ale taky jsou tam tři lidé, kteří jsou úplně jiní – Sirius, jeho sestřenka Andromeda a jeho zesnulý strýc Alphadar.“  
„Já ti to věřím,“ chytila mě za ruce, „věřím ti to. Vypadá jako strašně milý kluk, ale tvůj táta na to prostě musí přijít sám.“  
„Nebyla to chyba nechat je tam samotné?“  
„Ne, rozhodně ne. Kdybych já tehdy nechala tvého otce s tvým dědečkem delší dobu o samotě, možná by to dopadlo jinak. Možná bychom nemuseli utíkat.“  
„Mami, tati! Jsme tu!“ ozvalo se z haly a bouchly dveře.

Šla jsem za Melody a Rogerem do garáže, najednou jsem v myšlenkách uslyšela Melodiin hlas: „Páni, no nekecej, sestřičko!“ Nejdřív mě nenapadlo, na co by takhle mohla reagovat, když jsem vešla do garáže, pochopila jsem. Sirius se skláněl nad motorem, za páskem měl zastrčený hadr špinavý od motorového oleje. A na sobě už jen šedý nátělník, protože mu očividně bylo teplo a jeho modrá košile visela na řidítkách motorky. Proč mi to dělá? Právě teď? Tak teď už stoprocentně chápu, proč si do něj takovej blázen. Když se Roger rozhlížel kolem, zadívala se na Siria pořádně. Drcla jsem do ní a pomyslela si: „Hej!“ No, co. Podívat se můžu, ne?  
„Tati, tohle je Roger,“ obrátila se k tátovi. Sirius se narovnal, natáhl se pro pivo a opřel se o kapotu.   
„Tak co?“ popošla jsem k němu a kývla jsem směrem k tátovi.  
„Jde to, myslím, že nakonec si sedneme,“ usmál se, „pojď ke mně.“ Chytil mě za ruce, ale víc si nedovolil. Chápu proč, tátu radši nedráždit. Po chvilce táhla Melody Rogera k nám, ale než jsme vůbec s Mel stihly otevřít pusu, abychom je představily, už si potřásali rukama a poplácávali se po rameni.  
„Nazdar, jak je?“  
„Čau, v pohodě a ty?“  
„Vy se znáte?“ zeptali jsme se uniso a oni se rozesmáli.  
„Jo, Bells, známe. Od té tvé…nehody.“

„Jméno Vernet mi něco říká. Neznám tvého tátu?“ ptala se právě paní Scarrperová. Seděli jsme u stolu v jídelně a jedli skvělé přírodní vepřové na houbách s rýží. Bellini rodiče seděli naproti sobě v čele stolu, na jedné straně jsme seděli my s Bellou a naproti nám Melody s Rogerem.  
„Spíš ne, táta je totiž mudla. Pracuje v jednom marseillském divadelním souboru, s mámou se poznali, když hostoval v jednom pařížském divadle.“  
„Aha, ale stejně je mi to jméno povědomé,“ zamyslela se, „a jak se jmenuje maminka?“  
„Brigitte, za svobodna Leroyová.“  
„Brigitte, samozřejmě! Chodily jsme do stejného ročníku. Když jsem ji viděla naposled, běhala vedle ní holčička v růžových šatičkách. To si asi nebyl ty, že?“ Rozesmáli jsme se.  
„Ne, to byla moje o čtyři roky starší sestra Rosalyn.“ Pak bylo chvíli ticho a bylo slyšet jen cinkání příborů a zvonění sklenek s vínem.   
„A ty Siriusi? Co tvoje rodina?“ zeptala se paní Scarrperová, všichni kolem stolu zadrželi dech až na Bellu, která se na mámu podívala, vykulila oči a sykla: „Mami!“ Paní Scarrperová se zatvářila provinile.  
„A co byste chtěla slyšet?“ zvedl jsem hlavu od talíře.  
„Siriusi, nemusíš nic říkat,“ řekla Bella a stiskla mi koleno.  
„Musím, musíme si to vyjasnit a stejně vás to všechny zajímá,“ pokrčil jsem rameny.  
„Vážně?“ podívala se na mě nejistě.

„Vážně,“ usmál se a položil ruku na tu mou, kterou jsem stále měla na jeho stehně. „O čem chcete slyšet nejdřív, o mé rodové příslušnosti nebo o mé rodině? Začnu tím horším. Jak už jsem říkal, člověk si nevybírá, kam se narodí. A věřte mi, že kdybych si mohl vybrat, narodil bych se jinam. Vždycky jsem byl černá ovce rodiny, protože už od té doby, co jsem začal trochu myslet, jsem nechápal jejich názory a nesouhlasil s nimi. Sabotoval jsem všechno, co šlo, od uspořádání domu až po rodinná setkání. V celé rodině existují jen dva lidé, se kterými jsem schopný vyjít – můj zesnulý strejda Alphadar a moje sestřenka Andromeda. Zbytek je katastrofa. Pak jsem nastoupil do školy a na světě byl další problém, přesvědčil jsem Moudrý klobouk, aby mě neposílal do Zmijozelu a tak mě poslal do Nebelvíru, dodnes se z toho nevzpamatovali. Ve vlaku jsem potkal dva osudové lidi, kteří dali mému životu směr – svého nejlepšího kamaráda a bratra Jamese a Bellu. A pak už to byl z pohledu mých rodičů jen průser za průserem. James, Remus s Petrem a Lily, naše školní průšvihy a žertíky, můj výběr povolání, Bella. Vždycky jsem nesnášel ten děsivý a zatuchlý dům, takže jsem se coural po Londýně a bezmezně se zamiloval do všech těch uliček, náměstí, parků a doků. A taky jsem tam potkal své první přátele na celý život, jsou to mudlové, samozřejmě, ale to mi jen vyhovovalo. Poslední tři léta jsem dělal v jednom mudlovským autoservisu a po nocích jsem vykládal nákladní lodě v docích.“ A já si říkala, kde to nabral, když se objevil ve škole a pod košilí se mu rýsovala široká ramena a svaly. „A letos jsem to už neustál, sbalil si svoje věci a odjel k Jamesovi a jeho rodičům, kde mě přijali jako dlouho ztraceného syna. A tím volně přecházíme k mé rodině, skutečné rodině. James, Mary s Tomem, vlastně pan a paní Potterovi, John, Ian, Max, Andromeda, Remus, Petr, Lily a Bella. To je moje rodina.“ Propletla jsem prsty našich rukou a podívala se mu do očí.  
„Máš pravdu, jsme tvoje rodina.“  
„A co chceš vlastně dělat, Siriusi?“ zeptal se táta.  
„Bystrozora. Jestli existuje někdo, koho nenávidím víc než své rodiče a svoje šílené sestřenice, je to Voldemort a jeho Smrtijedi. Ale ono se to hodně prolíná, takže to ani nemusím rozlišovat. Rodiče ho plně podporují, ale nemají koule na to, aby se k němu připojili, můj bratr Regulus se k němu přidá, aby se jim zavděčil a moje sestřenice Bellatrix? Ta už tam dávno je, dokonce si vzala jednoho z těch ignorantů a primitivů. Četli jste dneska noviny? Já sice ne, ale s jistotou vám řeknu, že je tam zase spousta vražd, záhadných zmizení a katastrof. Dokonce i mudlové si všimli, že se něco děje, protože zasahuje i do jejich světa. To, co se v dnešní době děje, by se dít nemělo a dít se nesmí, a proto to chci zastavit. Stanu se bystrozorem a vstoupím do Fénixova řádu a budu se snažit pomáhat. A pokud se mi přitom naskytne příležitost vyřídit si to s někým ze svých příbuzných - pokud bude stát na druhé straně, nebudu váhat ani vteřinu.“  
„Hezky řečeno. Souhlasím s tebou,“ překvapeně jsem se na tátu podívala a přemítala, jestli to vážně vyšlo z jeho úst. On souhlasil s někým? Obzvlášť se Siriem? I Melody to překvapilo a vypadala stejně vyjeveně jako já.  
„Kdyby mi netáhlo na čtyřicet a neměl jsem několikrát vyhozené všechny klouby, co v těle mám, pustil bych se do odboje taky, přestože Frany by se to asi nelíbilo.“  
„No to si piš, že by se mi to nelíbilo,“ ozvala se máma.   
„Ale já už jsem na to starý, ale tahle doba potřebuje mladé lidi, kteří jsou odhodlaní něco změnit a zamezit šířícímu se zlu. Potřebujeme lidi, jako jsi ty.“ 

Po večeři jsme s Bellou sklízeli ze stolu, zatímco Melody s Rogerem myli nádobí.   
„To šlo dobře, ne?“  
„Až mě to překvapilo,“ přikývla Bella, „ale ještě není všem dnům konec.“  
„Ale to nejhorší jsme překonali, ne?“   
„Ano, překonali,“ stoupla si na špičky a políbila mě. Objal jsem ji a pohladil po vlasech.


End file.
